The Owl's Messenger
by Birb Boy
Summary: One man, and his irresistible Decidueye. The two, locked in a constant conflict between their unrequited love, and the relentless pursuit of the law. Will these two be the first to break free from the society's pressure, or fall into a vat of pure bad luck and pursuit from the authorities of Alola?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A brilliant light came through one of my windows signaling that it was morning. I woke up feeling incredibly sluggish. Hearing the waves of the ocean crash onto the shore almost convinced me to return to sleep. Glancing around my plain-looking room, I looked over at my clock. It read 1 P.M. _Wait, 1 P.M.?! How did I oversleep?!_ I missed a vital Battle Tree meeting that was at noon. I practically rolled off the bed and stumbled to my phone on the dresser to make a call. It was then that I noticed something in the mirror. My contacts... they were gone! The brilliance of my abnormal golden eyes startled me. But then something else caught my attention. My Decidueye, Hedgewig, was laying on the bed. I had unintentionally woken her when I got off my bed, she was rubbing her eyes awake. She blinked her eyes a few times to adjust them to the light and she saw my worried expression and said, "Morning Ethan, something wro-" she looked into my eyes, and paused. Oh god, she can see them. I froze up. Paralyzed with fear. Trembling. Hedgewig just kept staring, too. Quickly, though, she shook herself out of whatever trance she was in and said, "Ethan? Are you all alright? You look really pale." I started backing away, not realizing the sizable pile of clothes behind me. I tripped, hitting my head pretty hard on the bedroom drawer. The last thing I heard was a worried "_Ethan!_" before everything went black.

I opened my eyes to find myself in an empty white void, surrounded by six… _irresistible_ women wearing only enough to cover their most intimate areas. Wait, they're...flirting with me? And trying to kiss me and hug me? And...o-other things? This doesn't feel right. I need to get back to my Pokémon. I break free of the mistress circle only to trip over a conveniently-placed something-or-other. The women, of course, follow me and encircle my sprawled form, crouching over and smiling seductively at me. This was about to get interesting.

Fate had it however that I was to return to the real world where I was no longer staring into the eyes of mistresses, but now, they were my Pokémon's; and they looked worried. Hedgewig looked even more concerned than the others. I sat up abruptly, a rather nervous smile crawling its way onto my face. "H-hey guys! What'd I miss?" Relieved, their anxious expressions turned into blank stares, jaws hanging agape. Then I remembered, my contacts were missing. I still felt a little vertigo, so I closed my eyes to let it pass. When I finally got my bearings back, I looked around. It was then that I realized I wasn't in my bedroom anymore; I was in the living room. "Wait… How'd I end up down here?" I asked. Swampert spoke up first.

"After we heard a loud thump and a call of panic from your room of what sounded like your name, I ran upstairs and saw that you were on the ground near a pile of clothes, unconscious. I asked Hedgewig what happened and she told me everything. After that, I picked you up and carried you down here."

"How long was I out?"

"About 25 minutes give or take," said Raichu.

"25 _whole minutes? _Why didn't any of you guys wake me up?!"

My Pokemon stood around, not saying a word. They looked like they felt pretty bad about it. "Honestly, we didn't know what to do, so we all decided to just let you wake up on your own," Hedgewig said.

I sighed. "Alright, I won't hold it against you guys." It was then, I realized that I still didn't have my contacts, so I quickly dusted myself off and booked it back upstairs. I burst into the room and frantically scoured around for my contacts— I practically turned it upside down— but in the end, it was to no avail. Defeated, I closed the door, locked it, and sunk down next to my bed. A thousand questions were racing through my head. Why can't I remember what the hell happened last night? What did that dream mean? Where are my damn contacts? My anxiety started to build. My heartfelt like it would burst… until a knock on my door snapped me out of it. My attention then turned to the door. Then another knock sounded, followed by a twisting of the doorknob. "Ethan? Are you alright?" It was Hedgewig.

"Um, y-yeah, I've just got a bit of a headache going on, so do you mind if I'm left alone for a bit?"

"Oh, sure! No problem, just… Come talk to me when you feel better…Okay?"

"Hm? Oh, alright I will!" A few moments later, I heard her soft footsteps heading downstairs again. Alright, that bought me some time to think. Now, what the hell happened last night, and why can't I remember any of it_?_ I sat pondering this for a while; about 10 minutes, give or take. Then I heard some commotion going on outside, probably just the Pokemon scurrying about, worried about me. I got lost in my thoughts again for another few minutes before getting up and looking for my contacts one more time. They were under my bed the whole time, thank Arceus. I don't have the slightest clue as to how they got there, but what matters most is that they're found. I thought of putting them on right away, but that was a bad idea. They look like they've been under there the entire night, so I might as well clean them. I left my room and went to the bathroom. After thoroughly cleaning and re-cleaning my contacts, I put them on and looked in the mirror for a bit. Something felt off though, seeing myself in those incredibly blue contacts that I've worn for years. I shrugged off the thought, however.

Now it was time to head downstairs. Hedgewig was anxiously waiting for me on the couch. She didn't even wait for me to sit down before practically fluttering into me. "Hey easy, Hedgewig!"

"Oh, sorry, sorry. So, um, can we talk no-" She began to stare at me a bit before noticing that my golden eyes were mysteriously blue again. "Hey, what happened to your golden eyes?" Hedgewig asked.

"Oh, I'm going out, so I'll be wearing these contacts, to try and not grab attention. Hau'oli City is huge after all. And yeah, we can talk now. What is it?"

"Wait… those are contacts?"

"Oh, yeah, they are. See, my parents didn't want anyone viewing me as some sort of freak."

"I see… That's a little saddening to hear, but thanks for elaborating anyway. Actually, when are your parents coming back?"

"From they're studying abroad? Maybe in a couple of months."

"Ah, okay. So, um, so about what happened last night…"

"Uh, speaking of which, what did happen?"

"You don't remember?"

"No…" I say after a long pause. "That blackout did wipe a couple of things from my memory, I think."

"Oh… Well, I guess that makes sense. So, you invited me into your room, because you felt kind of lonely. We cuddled for a good while, and I ended up sleeping in the bed with you."

"Wait, what? Is that it? I-I mean…anything else?"

"I just wanted to ask you, did that mean anything to you?"

I stood in silence for a bit. What does she mean by that? I struggled to find words to say, but they didn't come. My face flushed. I couldn't breathe. What should I say? Right as I was about to try and say _something_, an obnoxious set of beeps rattled off in my right ear. I practically jumped at the sound. After regaining my composure, I reached into it and took out a small, strange-looking black device that had a flashing red LED light on the top left corner. "Hedgewig, quick question… What _is_ this?" All I heard was a very confused "Hoo." I quickly realized it was some sort of Poké-translator. _When did __**this**_ _get in there?_ I put it back in, and there was no beeping, luckily. "You don't remember anything from last night, do you?" asked Hedgewig.

"Apparently not. But I guess this explains why I've been able to understand you all this time."

"Wait, why did you take it out in the first place?"

"Hm? Oh, it was beeping, really loudly"

"Oh, you should probably go charge it then. Do you remember where you put the charger?" she asked. Puzzled, I asked, "Wait, there's a charger for this thing?" She let out a large sigh.

"Just wear it out, you'll be fine. How many times did it beep?"

"About 3 times, why?

"You've got a good 15 minutes left until it turns off again."

"Oh, sweet. Wait, hold on… How do you-"

"You invented it last night and told me how it works. Don't tell me you forgot about that too."

This amnesia is getting to be really bothersome... "Well like I said, that tumble really did a number on me. Anyway, I'll be heading out."

"Where are you going?"

"Well I'm going to the burger joint two blocks down for lunch; I'm starved. Want something?" Her eyes immediately lit up.

"Oooh! I'll take... a double cheeseburger, no lettuce, or tomatoes, and extra onion."

"Got it. Oh, I should probably ask the others if they want anything as well." I looked past Hedgewig and shouted, "Hey! I'm going to the burger joint! Anyone want anything?!" I had barely finished my sentence when all my Pokemon stood in front of me in a neat, single-file line. "Alrighty then, Lurantis, what do you want?" I asked.

"I'll take a plain cheeseburger, please. Could you do that for me?"

"Yeah, sure. Swampert, what do you want?"

"Give me a double cheeseburger, with everything on it. Oh, and extra mayo."

"_Extra?_" She gave me a playful wink and I couldn't help but chuckle inwardly. "Okay, you're the boss. Lucario, want anything?"

"Nah, I'm good. I have to keep this fighting physique, y'know?"

"Veggie-burger it is then." She giggled and flashed me a toothy smile. "Yeah, trust me, I know you better than anyone here."

"I'm glad that you do!" said Lucario.

"Okay, Raichu, want anything?"

"Just a regular cheeseburger would do, man." She was an Alolan Raichu, so she had this minor surfer-dude accent; which I didn't mind, but it would often throw me off.

"Salazzle, want anything?"

"You kidding? I need to keep this feminine body I have. I mean, just look at these thighs!" She gestured to her bottom half and looked back at me when she finished.

"Right, veggie burger it is." She gave me a playful smile afterward and a wink to back it up. "Alright, just gonna go grab a coat, and I'll head out. See you guys later!" I grabbed my coat, my wallet, and everything else I needed, and left the house.

(So, this will all be a bit of a re-upload. After all types of problems occurred within my family, living conditions, etc, I never had the free time nor the right mind for writing down an interesting and gripping romance story. Hopefully, this will cement the fact that I'm back, and better than ever. Sharing this around so I can get encouraged to continue would be much appreciated. Hope you all enjoy what's in store!)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Leaving the house did allow me to let my mind wander without getting interrupted every five minutes by one of my Pokemon. So Hedgewig and I just cuddled? I thought we had...sex. My cheeks grew hot and flushed again at the thought. If anyone was around to see, that would've been very awkward to explain. Why was that the first thought to come to mind…. Guess I'm just _that _in love? I don't know, best not to think about it for now. I have to remember that massive order. Wait, did they ever ask for fries? Great.

While I was walking toward the burger joint, I noticed something peculiar in the distance. An old woman and an odd dark figure next to her. I decided to disregard that. My contacts could be playing some tricks on me.

Finally, I made it to the burger joint and placed my absurdly long order. Afterward, I plopped down at the nearest empty table and waited. Soon after I sat down, I heard the door open again, jingling the bell above it and what do you know? It was the old lady from before. She ended up taking a seat on the other side of my table. I realized that the black figure was, in fact, a shiny Greninja. "No way.." Saying it out loud without meaning to. The old lady smiled and let out a small chuckle. "I see my Greninja has caught your eye. Amazing, isn't he?"

"Yeah, he looks awesome. How'd you get a hold of a shiny Froakie?"

"It's quite a long story that I'd rather not get into for the sake of time."

The Greninja spoke immediately after. "Her mother caught me, and gave me to her as a gift."

"Oh, interesting…" The chances of finding a shiny Froakie in the wild were second to none, yet an evolved one was standing right in front of me. Amazing. The woman's eyes widened.

"My, my… You understood what my Greninja just said?" I paused for a second. This was an invention no one had ever made before. Maybe I should keep it a secret for a while… Eh, might as well tell her. Reluctantly I said, "So, last night I invented something. I call it a Poke-translator. It translates Pokemon sounds into human speech."

The strange woman looked amazed.

"Well… That's quite an achievement. And no one else knows about this?"

"No one else does. Other than my Pokemon of course. It's nice having an actual conversation with them, instead of playing charades all the time."

"Oh, care to mention these Pokemon of yours?"

"Um, okay. I have six Pokemon: a Decidueye, Swampert, Lurantis, Lucario, Salazzle and an Alolan-Raichu. My Decidueye has a nickname. I call her Hedgewig."

"Wait, aren't you the champion of Alola?"

Wow, she recognized me. I did _not _expect that.

"Oh uh, y-yeah, I am." I blushed a bit when she mentioned it. Her Greninja's eyes widened a bit.

"I knew I've seen you somewhere before. Congratulations! I am honored to be in your presence, Mr. Champion." She stands and gives a little bow. Also not expected. "Y'know, my Greninja and I also used to be fearsome trainers. When we were young, of course. Now we just spend our time taking walks, watching TV— I love soap operas and just enjoying what life has to offer. Speaking of fun, what gender are your Pokemon?"

"Why do you ask..?"

"Curiosity, my boy."

"Okay then… I'm gonna need more than that."

"Because, my dear boy, if your Pokemon are the opposite gender, they have a better chance of dealing hits harder, dispelling nasty effects, and survive otherwise lethal blows."

"Woah, I didn't know that. Well alright then, they're all female Pokemon."

"Then they all must love you very much. Am I wrong?"

"No, they do love me-"

"Alright, that's quite enough." Interrupting me.

"Hey, I was talki-"

"What you've said is already enough." Interrupting me again. "Tell me, is one of your Pokemon in love with you?" I froze, a sick feeling growing in my stomach. That's strangely specific. How the hell would she know that? Is she a cop? No, she's too old for that… Ugh, what should I tell her?! My eyes begin to dart around the room, while my cheeks began to get hot. I was at a loss for words. She noticed my distress and began to grin. "So, is there?" Fuck it, I don't care at this point. Might as well tell her…. Maybe I'll stretch the truth. She's bound not to notice. "Well, there is one, but I try to keep a distance when she starts to get clingy. I've managed to-" _SMACK! _Catching me by surprise, something just walloped the back of my head. Hard too. "Ow! Hey, what the hell was that for?!" Rubbing my head in annoyance.

"You aren't telling the truth, I can tell." A familiar voice said.

"There's no way- Hey, where's your Greninja?" I point behind her, but as soon as she turned her head, the Greninja suddenly reappeared. "Hm? He's right here, why do you ask?"

"But, I thought…" I began to stare at Greninja, trying to keep my center of attention on him, all he gave me was an innocent smile. Was he the one who smacked me? Luckily for him, he's a Pokemon because I would've beaten the crap out of him_._ "Now, would you be a dear and tell me the truth? Hm?" I divert my attention back to her, as I begin to blush again. "Fine… I'll tell you. The Decidueye I was talking about… Hedgewig was her name. I… fell in love with her, and she with me. I just can't contain myself when I'm around her sometimes…" I began to ramble on, just letting the words run like a waterfall. "The way she speaks… her voice is just so comforting." I give out a heavy, longing sigh then continue. "The way she looks at me, the way her eyes light up when she's talking to me, the way she acts around me… She would follow me to the very end. Not to mention the shape of her body. Man, does that drive me crazy." The old woman patiently listens, not saying a word and smiling all the while. "Her figure is just… so curvy. And her soft, feathery texture… God, it drives me nuts. The fact that it's against the law for us to even look at Pokemon in this way is-" I snap back into reality looking to my right, and all I see is the old woman, smiling. "Um, how long have I been talking for?"

"For just enough time, my boy." Her expression changes like she's thinking for a bit, just looking me over closely. "Anything else about this Hedgewig you'd like to talk about?"

"Well, for one, her body is _not _the only reason I fell in love, let's get that out of the way." She lets out a small chuckle. "Anyway, her personality is like one in a million. She's smart, caring, soft-hearted, tranquil, sweet; there are so many other words I could use, but I'll just stick with those."

"And with that Pokemon translator, I assume she has a pretty voice?"

"Oh, more than pretty. It's smooth, soft, and adorable. She's just desirable in every way." I pause again, my emotions turning negative. I was fuming now.

"It's just that damn law."

The old woman puts her hand on my shoulder, surprising me. Her expression turned serious. Shit, did I say something wrong?

"Young man, you shouldn't let some silly law get in the way of your love between yourself and this Hedgewig of yours."

"Are you sure about that? If someone happens to find out and rats me out, I'd go to prison for the next 20 to 30 years. Not to mention my Pokemon would have to be given away, or worse, released!"

"That shouldn't deter you from these feelings. After all, back in the day, me and Greninja here would go at it from time to time." The Greninja smiled and began to speak. "She was a freak in the bed, we would do just about everything-" I cut him off before he went any further. "That's quite enough information, thank you very much." Sarcasm reeking in my words. "But that's beside the point. I don't want to risk Hedgewig's well-being for my own… selfish desires!"

"Does she love you, Ethan?"

"Do- Hold on, how do you-" She repeated herself. More aggressive this time.

"Does she _love you, _Ethan_?_" I sat in silence.

"Of course she does."

"Then she wouldn't have a problem giving in to your desires. In fact, she has her desires too." I pondered on this for a bit. She's not wrong, but, this just doesn't feel right… You know what, fuck it. I'm going to enjoy myself. I'm going to live my life how I want it. To _hell_ with this law; I'm confessing my love to her! "Ah, I believe your order is ready." Said the old lady interrupting my thoughts. I turn towards the counter. "Oh, tha-" There's nothing there. "Uh, I guess you were mis-" I turn back around, then the old woman and the Greninja were gone. "...taken." What the hell?! How did they disappear that quickly? Oh. She left a note where she was sitting. I pick it up and read it. "Take flight Ethan, experience all of her with all of you." "Order number 54?!" Great, that was my order. I looked back and gawked at my order. About 7 enormous bags were sitting there. How am I supposed to carry all that? I approached the counter, and the man who called the order began to speak. "You sure you can handle this on your own, bud?"

"Yeah, of course." I wasn't the strongest guy in the world, but I could manage. I took all the bags and made eye contact for a second. "Alright, have a nice da-" He cut his sentence short, just staring at me. I paid no mind and left.

On my way home, I played through different scenarios in my head. I was nervous, but all I know is that I was going to have a memorable experience. I'll finally be able to get this off my chest and be with my Hedgewig.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After arriving at my front doorstep, I put everything down and opened the door. I saw Lucario sitting on the couch with Swampert watching television. "Hey, I'm back. So, where are the others?"

"Raichu is in the kitchen with Salazzle. Lurantis is in the backyard, and Hedgewig is in your room." Lucario replied as I set the food down on the coffee table in the living room. I then gave them their respective burgers as I finally processed her words. "Wait, why is Hedgewig in my room? Is she taking a nap or something?" They both shrugged. They don't know? That's awfully strange_. _"Alright, I guess I'll go see what's up."

I make my way upstairs. The hallway was dark and empty. Not a single sound echoed through except my own footsteps. The lights were on in my room and the door was open just a sliver. Well, she's not sleeping, but she's awfully quiet. What's she doing? I slowly approach the door, butterflies in my stomach. I started to hear strange noises coming from my room, along with heavy, but quiet breathing and panting. Also, there was a voice whispering my name. Was that Hedgewig? No, it couldn't be. As I reach for the doorknob, my heart rate quickens. What's going on in there? The sounds began getting louder and louder. My hand starts to tremble as it anxiously inches closer and closer to the doorknob. I crack it open a little more so I can see what's happening. I divert my eyes toward the bed a_aaND __**HOLY SHIT!**_ I look away, plopping down next to the door, my face turned red hot; overwhelmed by what I just saw in there. Was that...Hedgewig?! I look through the crack again not believing my own eyes. There she was, digging her fingers into her pussy, panting and moaning. My mind went blank. I couldn't think, I couldn't move. All I could do was watch. Then, as she slowly increased her pace, she began whispering my name again, "Ethan… Please…. Harder…"

I couldn't believe this. Hedgewig was masturbating on my bed. Whispering my name. Was this...really happening? I felt a growing sensation in my shorts. I looked down; it was inevitable. This proved that there was no one in the world I wanted more than her. I just kept watching as she increased her speed, breathing harder and harder as her digits rubbed against the inner walls of her womanhood. Her voice and her moans getting louder as well. At this point, she wasn't even whispering my name anymore. She was practically shouting it. She was at her limit now. Her fingers digging aggressively into her vagina. She was really going at it now as her breathing intensified even further. My raging erection wasn't helping either. As I watched, she grabbed her left breast with her hand, playing with it as she went to town on her womanhood. I couldn't believe what I was watching. Her eyes were closed now and I could see tears. Oh my god… she's about to cum. Right in front of me! She didn't let up for a second. She just kept going in and out, her fingers and crotch wet with her own juices. After several hard thrusts, she arched her back and moaned loudly releasing all her pent up emotions. She squirted everywhere, gasping as she did so. It was so hot I almost couldn't contain myself… When she finished, she sunk back onto the bed. Gasping for breath and bathing in the afterglow. I sat back down, resting my head on the wall beside the door where she couldn't see me. Holy hell…

I sat there for a bit, stunned. I couldn't even begin to process what I had just witnessed. Then out of the blue, I heard her sigh and say, "What am I doing? I already know this will never happen… If I tell Ethan about these feelings, he'll reject me, then begin to neglect me… Ugh, I can't. I won't." I felt like bursting into my room right at that moment to tell her, but I stood back up as she got up to leave the room. I rushed downstairs before she ever knew I was there, my face still red….my erection still going strong. I decided to run into the kitchen to hide it until it went down. Salazzle and Raichu were hanging around nearby. I walked behind the counter where my erection wasn't visible and just looked down trying to look like I was doing something."So, where are the burgers?" Salazzle asked. I was so engrossed in my own thoughts it took the words a while to register in my head. "Hm? Oh, right, um… Th-they're in the living room if you need them." Salazzle left for her food and Raichu stayed behind. Raichu notices the slight stuttering in my speech and begins to stare. "What's wrong? Not hungry anymore?"

"You do know your eyes are golden, right?"

Shit. "WHAT?! I thought I put my contacts on before I left!" Then I realized: that old woman must've knocked them off. But how?!

Then...I get the strangest headache for a second, then it fades just as quickly as it came. This gave me the impression that Raichu was reading my mind. That was one unique thing about psychic types I thought was kinda weird, but it usually doesn't bother me. "Raichu? What exactly are you looking at?"

"Nothin' much, just that you saw Hedgewig fingering herself to the thought of you, and that you're trying way too hard to hide that boner." Damn it, she knows?! My face started to heat up as I instinctively covered my crotch. I was totally embarrassed. I look at my Raichu as she smirks. "Hey, no need to worry, man. This kinda thing has been happenin' every time you leave the place, anyway. I can also tell something's worrying you. Care to spill?" Well, guess there's no point in hiding if she'll just read my mind anyway. With a sigh of defeat, I open up about everything.

"After she was done, she said I would never accept these feelings and I would reject her. And she said she would never confess her feelings to me. Ever."

"Wow, she was considering doing it today too… Bummer."

I ramble on as if I didn't hear it. "Which is strange as she's always been pretty adamant about these kinds of thi- Wait, she was…?"

"Yeah, man. I could keep readin' her if you want."

"No thanks, I can figure this out on my own."

"Your tone doesn't sound so confident, bro. Not only that, you're thinking it maybe won't be the best idea. Trust me, everything will work out."

"How the hell are you so certain?"

"Well, let's check the TV, who knows, man?"

"Wait, I don't understand."

"Just get your ass in the living room and watch the news."

I'm a bit hesitant to exit the kitchen with my contacts gone, but Raichu beckons me forward and I head towards the living room with her. I take a peek outside the hallway and saw everyone else already there. Hedgewig, and Swampert on the couch, Lucario, Salazzle, and Lurantis on the floor, chowing down on their lunches watching something on the TV. There was an empty spot right beside Hedgewig, too. As I enter the room, everyone glances my way momentarily but return their attention to the TV as if nothing happened. I guess I'm still on edge. At least my erection is gone. I just need to not think about it… I immediately shake the thought. Hegdewig was looking at me the whole time and smiling. So comforting and warm… I walk over and scooch through my Pokemon and take my seat next to her. Hedgewig rests her head on my shoulder and this catches me by surprise. She's never done that before, but hey, it felt nice. I put my hand on her head, gently caressing it in circular motions. With my other hand, I grab the remote and change the channel to the news. "Hey, we were watching that!" said Swampert and Lucario in unison. Raichu shushes them, though. I paid close attention to see if Raichu was right. Then, Hedgewig's head sinks a bit forcefully into my shoulder. I look to see what's wrong and her eyes are shut. She also lets out a quiet groan. "Woah Hedgewig, you alright?" She opens her eyes, and looks at me with a half-smile, reassuring me she was okay. "Y-yeah, just a little headache, but I'm fine now." I look over at Raichu, and she's staring at the TV. She realizes my stare and motions me to continue watching. I look back at the TV as the weather report comes in. Looks like it's going to be scorching all week. Great. Several meaningless news stories later, the top story came on, and I made sure to listen. "Breaking News: a 23-year-old male is being held without bail on accounts of having intercourse with not one, but three of his Lycanrocs."

"Ugh, I'm going to go get a glass of water, I'll be in the kitchen." Hedgewig gets up and I quickly take hold of her arm right before she leaves. "Wait, are you alright? You want me to come with?"

"No, it's fine Ethan. This headache is just bothering me still. I'm only getting some water." I give her an expression of concern, but I decided not to stop her. "Okay, but if it gets worse, tell me. I'll try my best to make you feel better."

"Thanks, Ethan." She smiles, heads into the kitchen, and turn my attention back to the news. "–released his information." His mug shot shown on the screen. "His full name is Joshua Alexander Tucker, and he resides in Heahea City and this is his first offense. The Lycanrocs, named Luna, Skylar, and Olette are being held until the authorities can find a better home for them." I begin to feel irritated as the camera shows the female reporter in the newsroom. "As pokephilia has been on the rise, more and more people have begun to protest in support of it saying 'Let us love our Pokemon' and have begun to riot on the streets of Kanto and Hoenn. These riots have been taken under control, but I fear, there will be more to come." Raichu sighs sadly. "It's honestly a shame what's gonna happen to those Lycanroc chicks. I hope they get a good home."

"It's more than just a shame, it's incredibly stupid how they treat pokephilia like it's such a huge crime. It doesn't make sense! They think you can't consent, they say it's like torture to you guys, I have clear proof that it's the exact opposite thanks to the Poke-translator. You're able to communicate, to love, and to feel those exact feelings. I just can't grasp the concept of how ignorant these people are, pokephilia shouldn't be a crime. I bet you they didn't even bother to consider the feelings of those Lycanrocs. They treat you guys like animals, and it isn't right." Sighing, I look over at my Pokemon, and they're all staring at me. I look toward the kitchen and see Hedgewig surprised, almost like she's speechless. She notices me staring though, so she immediately turns around and pulls on her hood strings to conceal the obvious blush on her face.

I turn back to the others. "You all get me, right?" Raichu is the first one to answer. "Oh yeah, I see the whole picture man." She gives me a wink. Lucario looks back at Raichu puzzled. "What do you mean?" Raichu gives her a look. "No way! Really?" Lucario looks back at me, beaming. "Y'know, you two would make such a cute couple! So, when will you 'get it on'? So to speak."

Raichu stopped me before I could even open my mouth. "Hold on, before you say anything Ethan, I'll just tell everyone else."

"Excuse me, Raichu, but that's _private information._"

"Ethan, we're your Pokemon, you could tell us anything, we won't judge, you know," said Salazzle.

"Yeah, no need to feel nervous."

"Swampert, please. I just don't want all of you pressuring me to make a move."

"I'll keep them in line." Said Lurantis. Raichu scoffed. "I'd love to see ya try."

"I'm perfectly capable of keeping you all in line, but you? Ha!" Lurantis looked flustered now. "Not against _my_ flames you're not, sweetie. Admit it. You won't be able to keep us in line." Said Salazzle, almost agreeing with Raichu. Before things could boil over, I stood in the midst of them, and hold my hands out, keeping them apart. "Alright, that's enough. Now, I'm to go check on Hedgewig. You five better keep your hands to yourselves." I stand there for a couple more seconds, making sure no one makes any sudden moves. Satisfied, I head for the kitchen.

I also take one final look back to make sure no one was getting physical before meeting up with Hedgewig. She still has that hood over her face… I took one of the flaps and opened a bit. I caught a glimpse of her eye, which quickly darted to another direction. "Hedgewig, how're you feeling? Everything okay?" She loosens her hood a bit showing her face and it's still red. "Y-yeah, everything's fine Ethan. Thanks for checking on me…"

"No need to thank me Hedgewig. You know I'm always here to take care of you." She smiled back at me. Then she started to gaze into my eyes and I met her gaze as well. Her big, round eyes always mesmerized me whenever I looked into them. I give a warm smile, and she blushes even more. "So, that headache cooling down?"

"To be completely honest, no... It hasn't." Wait, so that wasn't Raichu reading her thoughts? No, it definitely was. I could tell by that stupid, innocent grin on her face. I put my hand on Hedgewig's forehead. "Woah, Hedgewig you're burning up. I think we need to take you to the Pokemon Center. Is there anything else that hurts? Stomach, wings, anything?"

"No, it's just this headache and fever…" She groans again, wincing as if the headache seems to be getting worse. That does _not _look good. "Right, I'll go fetch your Poké Ball. I'll be right back." I hastily rush upstairs to my room, rummage through my drawers, and there it is. I run back downstairs, and Lucario stops me, noticing the Poké Ball in hand. "Isn't that Hedgewig's? What are you planning to do with that?"

"Hedgewig's been feeling sick, so I'm taking her to the Pokemon Center. I'll be right back, I promise. I'm leaving you in charge, Lucario. And please, don't start any fights. After that argument, I don't want to come back and find out that the house was destroyed."

"You got it, boss!" She gave a salute and giggled. I walk back into the kitchen where Hedgewig is sitting down with her head on the counter, with her arms cushioning her head. "Alright, I'm back. Are you ready to go?" She lifts her head and nods slowly. Soon after, I press the button on the Poké Ball, and it pops open. A red flash of light shoots toward Hedgewig, enveloping her and returning her safely to her Poké Ball.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As I shuffled my way out of the kitchen, Poké Ball in hand, I look at Lucario again. She nods at me to reassure that she's got everything taken care of. Then, I take my keys and walk out the front door. I take a deep breath, and head to the nearest Pokemon Center. What's up with Hedgewig? She never gets this sick, and even so, she's able to take care of herself very well … Could've Raichu's reading given her that affliction? I doubt it; Psychics are weak to Ghosts… But how? My thoughts were spinning around in my head, trying to grasp what could be going on with her. Worried, I quickened my pace.

I kept wanting to take her out of the Poké Ball to try and ask what could be happening, but she doesn't know either so that wouldn't help. I finally arrive at the Pokemon Center and rush to the counter. I tell Nurse Joy to give Hedgewig a thorough examination because she wasn't feeling well at all. She nods and takes the Poké Ball. As Nurse Joy takes Hedgewig into the ER, I breathe a sigh of relief. She's in good hands now. Then, a familiar face catches my eye. It's my old friend Lance! Walking up to him, he spots me and waves; a big grin on his face. When I'm close enough, he grabs me and pulls me in for a hug. "Hey, Ethan! I haven't seen you in a while, where have you been, man?"

"I've just been home. Nothing much has been happening. Other than the occasional training day with my Pokemon." He begins staring at me and I already know why. "Ugh, okay look, these are my normal eyes. My blue eyes were just contacts."

"Wait really? How'd that happen?"

"Long story."

"Okay… So, what'd you say?"  
"I've just been training with my Pokemon, that's all, really."

"Oh, that's right. Champion's gotta keep his title somehow, right?" He nudges my arm and pats me on the back.

"Heh, yeah… How about you Lance? Anything new with you?"

"Well, I became a police officer! As of now, I'm a Commander."

"Woah dude, that's pretty high up."

"Yeah, took a good while, but it's all worth it!" There was a quick second of silence, and we silently agree to take a seat at the nearest table. Lance breaks the ice first. "So, did you hear about those riots? Crazy, huh?"

"Hm? Oh yeah, those… I hope everything's alright over there. Kanto and Hoenn, right?"

"Yeah, I was just in Kanto too. It's like hell down there, man."

"Have things really gotten that bad?"

"That's where all this started after all. The first-ever recorded pokephilia incident was back in Viridian City. About nine years back."

"You're kidding. That's when I was ten years old and you were eleven… You sure it was way back then?"

"Positive. It was some guy and his Nidoqueen." My eyes widen. "How would a guy be able to-"

"Before you finish that question, I have the answer. That's also when Pokemon started evolving into anthropomorphized Pokemon."  
"That seems a little too on the nose, Lance."

"That's what happened! What's worse, there's been little to no scientific research into the matter. Well, other than your dad of course. I wonder why he's so dedicated…?"

"You tell me, you're the one who knows more about his research than I do."

Lance lets out a soft chuckle. "It's just strange. People have been theorizing, though."

"What are they saying?"

"If a Pokemon has special feelings of love and a strange but romantic connection to their trainer, they'll evolve to better suit their partners' needs."

"Just like He-" I stop myself before I finish that sentence. Lance was strongly against pokephilia, so I'd rather not lead him on. Plus, he's a cop, so it'd be worse if he found out.

"Just like who?"

"J-just like those three Lycanrocs! Y-you saw that on the news, right?"

"Oh yeah… That. Turns out they're all anthro as well."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Not at all. Right now they're being filed in for a transfer. It's kind of sad. Could you imagine what those three had to go through?" This could go either way, he could mention the transfer or the sex. I just hope it's the transfer part.

"I mean, they were subjected to unnatural intercourse with their trainer. That isn't right." Of course he would. I grow irritated at Lance, but I manage to keep my cool. He lets out a sigh. "You wouldn't let your Pokemon experience that, right?" I answer in the most monotone voice possible. "No. I wouldn't."

"That's a relief. You're quite attached to Hedgewig, so I don't really think you would make her go through something like that."

"Of course I wouldn't." As I say that, my eyes look in a different direction. Lance notices my strange behavior, and asked, "Ethan, something wrong?"

"Well, I'm here because Hedgewig's sick. I worry that something bad is happening to her. Actually, why are _you_ here?"

"My Arcanine, Flash, got injured last mission I was out in. So I brought him here to get him all healed up."

"Wait…. What happened to your Primarina?" I hope he doesn't say what I think he's going to.

"Oh, I released her." Motherfucker! Why would he do that?! My anger begins to swell. But, I can't give myself away. I calm down and gasp. "Why would you release her? You've been with her since you first became a trainer."  
"Well…. She evolved to be anthropomorphic. I didn't feel comfortable with her presence. She also got really clingy and the shape of her body freaked me out." He doesn't even realize that the reason she evolved like that is because of how she felt towards him. I wanted to punch him right then and there, but… I couldn't. I remain unmoved and passive. I was clenching my fist, however. Gladly, he didn't notice. Nurse Joy then called out his name, and he walked over to the counter to retrieve his Pokemon. He takes the Poké Ball, waves at Nurse Joy, and comes back to the table. He puts his hand on my shoulder and looks me straight in the eyes. "Hey, I hope your Hedgewig feels better soon. Don't be a stranger, now!" I wave back, with a fake smile on my face. As he leaves the Pokémon Center, Nurse Joy calls my name, and I hobble over to the counter. She informs me nothing was wrong with her, but she's good as new. I take the Poké Ball and thank Nurse Joy for helping out. Then, I leave the Pokémon Center.

So, there wasn't anything wrong with her? Weird. So what was that headache and fever all about? As I was walking through the streets of Hau'oli City, I gazed around. It was twilight by this point and it was as if the entire city was alive. People ambling about, enjoying their night and walking with their Pokémon, enjoying dinner with friends and family, shopping in the mall… I've never taken the time to truly appreciate the beauty of this city. I decided to let Hedgewig out so we could have a little stroll around the city. I let her out of her Poke Ball and she's sitting for a brief moment, eyes closed. She opens them, adjusting to the bright city lights. Standing up, she takes a good long look at her surroundings. She's absolutely stunned at what she's seeing; almost as if she hasn't been here before. Then, she turns back to me and gives me a warm embrace, wrapping her wings around me, and squeezing me softly. Oh! This is sudden, she's never hugged me like this before… She starts pressing me against her body tighter, but still soft enough to feel as comfortable as possible. "Hedgewig, not that I mind, but…" I take my arms and wrap them around her too. Returning her tender hug with my own. Chuckling a bit I ask "Why the hug all of sudden?"

"It's just… you've always taken such good care of me… And I really appreciate it… Right now, I'm at a loss for words… You're just an amazing person, Ethan. I don't want to ever leave your side…" She says, tightening her grip. Wow…. She's never been this emotional… What should I say? I don't know, maybe I shouldn't say anything. Hm… maybe I should... "Hey, it's no problem at all Hedgewig, really. What you've said really means a lot. You've always been with me since day one and it's been such an enjoyable experience." I close my eyes and bathe in the warmth of her body heat. "Hedgewig, I-" Before I could finish probably the most important sentence ever in my life, I hear a familiar voice coming from behind. "Oh my gosh, it's really you!" Hedgewig tears herself away from my body immediately. I turn around to see another familiar face greet me. It's… Michelle?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Ethan! I haven't seen you in forever! How've you been?" It was Michelle. One of my closest childhood friends. She was also one of my love interests growing up. She grew up to be really pretty, smart, and incredibly athletic, so I considered her to be out of my league and grew apart from her. We ceased contact ever since. Well, up until now. She hasn't changed a bit, she's still super pretty.

Hedgewig was standing behind me, now. She cloaked herself to hide from Michelle. This made her near invisible to anyone that happened to pass by. Unless they squinted really hard in Hedgewig's general direction. As Michelle approached, I smiled at her. She wrapped her arms around me when I was in arms reach. I tried to pull away as quickly and smoothly as possible, but I submitted to it. "H-hey Michelle! I've been doing well, how about yourself?"

"Y'know, I haven't been doing much lately. I've just been working at the mall, living nice and easy, watching Pokémon battles often…"

"Sounds like a blast. Hey, do you think we could talk later? I'm in a bit of a rush to get home."

"To do what exactly?" I tried to think up an excuse but stayed silent, nothing came to mind. "Well, not as eventful as we thought, huh Ethan?" She said smiling.

"H-ha, you caught me! So, I thought you moved to Akala Island. What're you doing in Melemele?"

"Well, like I said I started working here at the mall. And well, it just seems a lot more tranquil here in Hau'oli City. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Oh yeah, definitely." We hit it off after that. Michelle invited me to take a walk, but because of Hedgewig's presence right behind mine, I convinced her to stay where we were. Then, after about 15 minutes of catching up, it got silent. To break the ice again, Michelle asked, "So, Ethan, since we've been talking for a bit, do you think I could invite you to that Malasada place for dinner?"

"Um, actually maybe not… I'm not interested, sorry." She stared at me with a disappointed look. "C'mon Ethan, I know you. You've had a crush on me since we were 14. You'd never let something like this pass you by."

"Well yeah but… times have changed Michelle. I'm just not interested."

"You dating anyone else?"

"No, not at all." She looked at me in disapproval. "So, what? You're gay now or something?" Hedgewig snickered in the background. I gave her a little nudge with my heel. "No! What are you talking about? I'm just not interested."

"This isn't you, Ethan. Honestly, it's strange that you don't want to date me. Next you're gonna tell me you'd date a Pokémon over me." I froze up, my cheeks flushing. "N-no! You know I wouldn't Michelle. It's against the law."

"You've been stuttering an awful lot, Ethan. Something on your mi-" She was looking behind me, frightened at something. I turn around as well, to see wings spread wide. Ready for- "Oh no." I said out loud. Then, without a moment's notice, something snatched me up by the shoulders and I was in the air; soaring a hundred feet above Hau'oli City. I looked up, and it was Hedgewig, trying to carry me away with all of her strength. She was struggling to hold me. However, her talons' grips were starting to slip. "Hedgewig! Hedgewig! I-I'm slipping!" I was in a full-blown panic now. Then, one of her claws let go, and now only my left shoulder was keeping me from possible death. I hastily grabbed her ankle with my other arm to further secure myself. Adrenaline was rushing through me as we started losing altitude. But close by, I see our house! "Come on, just a little further, Hedgewig! Don't let me fall!" Almost there… However, we were coming in a little too hot. Finally, we reached the roof in a not-so-smooth landing. She sort of dropped me before landed a little further down. We were bruised and cut, but otherwise okay. After recovering a bit, I looked at her, breathing heavily and said, "Hedgewig, are you out of your mind?! You could've killed us!" She turned her head slightly to look at me; tears in her eyes. "I'm not letting people find out about us, Ethan, I won't!" She was distressed, like she saw something terrible back there. "And I wasn't about to let that bitch find you out either!" Woah! I didn't expect her to use that kind of language. But honestly, who could blame her? I frowned at the sight of her being reduced to tears. I scooch closer to her, her head down now, sniffling. I make my voice as smooth as possible to calm her down. "Hedgewig, I get it. You don't want anything to come between us. But next time, try not to use such extreme means of getting me out of a sticky situation. I'll figure it out, okay?" I wrap my arms around her, pulling her closer to me and leaning my head on hers. "But…. I-I don't want you to be sent to prison… And I can't bear to see you with someone else…" Her voice breaking as she talks, sniffling and tearing up too. "Hedgewig, it's okay. Really. Nothing's going to happen." I hold her tighter, and her tears seem to subside. I decide to humor her a little in order to fully get rid of her negative emotions. "Now was that a hint of jealousy I heard in your voice earlier?"

"N-no! It's just that… Well… Umm… S-shut up…"

I couldn't help but chuckle. Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in my right arm, going from my elbow to my shoulder. It felt like someone was stabbing it over and over again while submerging it in acid. I reflexively look where the pain is coming from and there's a huge gash in my arm. "Oh my god…" I stood up immediately, frightened at the sight. Hedgewig's concerned now. "Ethan? Are you alright?" She then looks at my arm and gasps. "Did I do that?! Oh my god, Ethan, I'm so sorry!" Without hesitation, she takes my arm to further assess the damage. Raising it to eye level, she studies it closely and nods. "Okay. W-where do you keep the bandages?"

"Second floor…bathroom cabinet, to the.. far right." Wincing at the pain and struggling to form a sentence.

"Right!"

"D-do me a favor and b-be quick.."

"No need to tell me twice. I'll be back!" She took flight and landed in the front of the house. I heard pounding. Oh, I forgot to give her the keys. Then, the door opens, I hear some clamoring and the door closes again, leaving me out on the roof alone. With a profusely bleeding cut. Let's just hope she doesn't take long…

After about eight long minutes of waiting on the roof, she finally arrives and starts to wrap the bandages around the gash on my arm. It got really quiet as I watched her tend to my wounds, concentrating deeply. I've never seen her so focused. It's really nice to see that she's being so careful. "Y'know, Hedgewig, this reminds me of the first time I met you."

"Does it? How so?"

"Well the day we first met, it was under similar circumstances. Don't you remember?"

She thought for a moment. "I...don't think so… But I'm intrigued, do tell."

"Well, it was about nine years ago. From what I remember, I was on my way to get a Pokemon from Professor Kukui. Then I saw these Team Skull guys chasing a Rowlet down into Verdant Cavern. Me being the curious kid I was, I decided to follow them—without getting spotted of course. They wandered into the cavern and were attacked by a wild Gumshoos. It was a lot… larger than normal, too. They ran off. Then, the Gumshoos looked right at me before leaving as well…" I paused. She was just listening intently. Her eyes sparkling in the moonlight while she was slowly wrapping the bandages on my arm. "I saw that Rowlet at the very end of the cavern. I decided to approach it. It looked so scared. It was pretty battered up too. I couldn't leave it there alone… So I approached slowly, and well, it backed away. I pleaded with it to let me take it to the Pokemon Center, but the Rowlet didn't want to leave the cavern at all. So, after a bit of convincing, I tended to its wounds with the spare Potion I had, wrapped it makeshift bandages from my shirt and stayed with it while it healed. I watched the Rowlet for hours; soothing it and comforting it as best as I could. When it started to get dark, I knew I had to get home, so I said my goodbyes to the Rowlet. It was feeling a lot better by this point, so I knew it'd be okay on its own. I started to leave the cavern, but I heard wobbly footsteps and the Rowlet struggling as it tried to follow. I turned around to see it following. But it got startled by me and cowered in fear that I might send it away or something. I chuckled lightly and told it that it could follow me. I decided to take a detour to Professor Kukui's house to talk to him. I burst in the door and showed him the Rowlet; explaining everything as he took it in his hand to scratch its head a little. It seemed to like it too. When I was done, he said he'd patch the Rowlet up in better bandages and give a general checkup. When he came back, it looked a lot more 'officially' bandaged and I was happy that it looked that it felt a lot better. The Professor informed me that it was a girl. Then he suggested I keep her since she was so attached to me already. I decided to do so and the Rowlet was so overjoyed that it accidentally used the move Leafage on me. It was then that I decided to name her Hedgewig. It's amazing to think that you were just a scared little Rowlet. Now, you're an incredibly strong Decidueye. It's honestly awesome how you grew to be such an amazing Pokemon. I mean, just look at you!" I gestured to Hedgewig, arms stretched out wide. "You're the best Pokemon I've ever raised, without a shadow of a doubt, you are _the best_ out there. You are the one who made me Champion of Alola after all." She took her hoodie strings and pulled her hood shut, hiding the blush from her face. "Thanks, Ethan… That means a lot coming from you.."

"Of course. Now, could you do us both a favor, and get me down from here?"

"Um, could we actually stay up here a little while longer? The sky is breathtaking this time of year. I'd love to lay down and watch it for a while."

"Oh yeah. Sure. I'll lay down with you." I scooted my body closer to hers. We then marveled at the beautiful and starry night sky. She huddled up closer to my body and wrapped her wings around me. I decided to do the same. As we looked at the stars, I looked into Hedgewig's eyes… She looked back, smiling. Yawning, she says, "I'm exhausted, Ethan. Mind if I sleep here?"

"Wait, hold on, we can't-" She didn't even wait for a reply before drifting off into a deep slumber in my arms. Great, now how are we going to get down?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sleeping on the roof has to be one of the worst things I've done. I barely got any sleep because it was so unbearably uncomfortable… Well, as long as Hedgewig's happy, I'm happy. I turn over and see Hedgewig sleeping soundly. Wow, how is she so comfy? Ugh, I can't move, she's so close. And she has me cocooned in her wings. When is she gonna wake up? I can't just wake her up, that's just rude. I guess I'll have to wait until she does.

…

45 minutes pass. It feels like hours. The sun is pretty high, and it's starting to boil a bit out here. How is she not up yet? I then hear a quiet yawn, and she starts rubbing her eyes. "Morning Ethan… So, how'd you sleep?"

"Horribly."

"Oh, um… Yeah, my bad for making you sleep up here…"

"Eh, it's alright. I'm with you, so it's okay."

"That's sweet of you to say, Ethan."

"Well, y'know… But can we get down now? It's starting to get pretty hot."

"Oh! Oh yeah, sure. Here, I'll help you down." She stands up, and I follow. She starts flapping her wings, making her ascend just above my head. "Woah, c-careful with the arm Hedgewig."

"Yeah, I know." She then gently grasps both of my shoulders in her claws. Lifting me up, we head to the front door. It still felt insane doing that. We did finally have a soft landing, though. I was worried she'd drop me again… I opened the front door and as I'm heading in, Lucario approaches me. "You said you'd be back _soon. _It's the morning after! Are you insane?"

"Oh, sorry. I didn't plan on running into some friends you know. Didn't mean to make you worry that much." I reach out and pat her head gently. She crosses her arms, turns around, and walks away. Geez, didn't expect her to be so motherly about this. I turned to Hedgewig, and she shrugged. I walk into the living room, and let myself fall onto the couch. Then moments later, I hear a knock on the door. I wonder who that could be…? I get back up and answer the door. It's a delivery man. "Is this the residence of Ethan Alwin?"

"Yeah, that's me."

"I've got three Pokémon to deliver to you."

"Hold on, _Pokémon_?"

"Yes." He takes a look at a document in his hand. "Three Lycanrocs. Midday, Dusk, and Midnight forms." Oh no. Don't tell me it's _those_ Lycanrocs. "I'm going to need you to sign off on this if you don't mind." I take a second to process what's happening. "Hold on, I already have six Pokemon with me. Nine is way too many to take care of."

"Hmm.." He takes another look at his document. "It says here you're more than capable of doing so. According to someone named Lance." That son of a bitch… I can't just refuse now. But there's no way I'd be able to take care of nine Pokemon at once. Especially if all of my Pokemon are anthropomorphic… This would be way too much to handle if I accepted. But what else can I do? They've already been taken from their home. The least I could do is help. I sigh. "Alright, hand over the paper." The delivery man beamed. "Great!" He hands over the transfer documents. "I'll need you to sign here, here, and initial there." I'm reluctant to take his pen, but I feel like I'm in the right…

So, I signed away at the transfer documents. He hands me a box with three Poké Balls. "Have a good day!" he says, turning to leave. Hedgewig then closes the door for me. "So, what's in the box?" She asked. "Oh, well… Uh… You won't like it. It's Pokémon. Three other anthropomorphic Pokémon. Remember, the Lycanrocs from the news..?" She frowned. "Oh. Them…"

"Y-yeah. Well, I might as well introduce them, right? Don't want them to just stay in their Poké balls forever now do we?" I opened the box, and there they were. Three neatly and carefully packed Poké Balls. I was hesitant to grab them and open them up. But I swallow my negative emotions and grab them one by one. Hedgewig looks at me with a puzzled face. "Are you sure you want to do this Ethan?"

"Hedgewig, these Pokemon were taken away from their homes. I have to help them. Sure, it'll take a bit for them to adapt to their new home, but at least it's the right thing to do." She gives me a warm smile. She opens her beak to speak but closes it back. Something seems to be holding herself back. Wonder what it is..? "Well, get ready to greet them with a nice smile Hedgewig. Here goes…" I throw all three Poké balls in the air, and they pop open. After a quick flash of white light, three Lycanrocs appeared right in front of me. And Lance wasn't wrong, they're anthropomorphic… The Midday Lycanroc eyes her surroundings, the Midnight one looks at me and snarls, and the Dusk one just yawns and plops herself on the couch. She's the one that speaks first. "Wow, this couch is amazing…" Midnight looks at her and speaks. "Ugh, of course you would. Get up Olette. We gotta check this place out." Then Midday. "This place looks nice, what do you think Luna?" Directing the question to Midnight.

"I think it could use a lot more… red. It's too… modern for my taste."

"I think it's perfect!"

"Of course you do Skylar. Y'know, no offense but your optimistic demeanor really bothers me."

"Oh, you just need to be more positive Luna!"

"Shut it, Skylar. So, who's the dork?"

"Ethan is the name. I'm assuming you're Luna?" They stared at me, eyes wide open. Then the Dusk Lycanroc, presumably Olette, gets up. "Hold it, you can understand us?"

"Oh, yeah. I can understand you." The Midday one, Skylar, begins to giggle excitedly. "Wow! That's awesome! Oh, excuse Luna's attitude. She's a bit sour after the transfer."

"To be honest, I would've thought that all of you would act like her."

"Well, I'm just excited to meet a new person, Luna is a bit torn, but I know she'll get over it. And Olette, well… She doesn't really care as long as she's comfy." Then Olette winks at me as she begins to drift off into sleep.

"And well, I'm glad to meet a new person! Especially my new master!" Skylar runs up to me and gives me a hug. I gently push her away in response. "Sorry Skylar, but it isn't really the best time to hug me right now. I barely know you."

"Oh, sorry!" Then Luna begins to speak. "See? She's incredibly optimistic. _Too_ optimistic in my opinion. It makes her naive."

"Well, your sour attitude is what's pushing our new master away!"

"Please, don't refer to me as 'master'. Just Ethan is okay."

"Oh, Okay! Ethan." Giggling excitedly. Olette opens one eye. "Pleasure to meet ya, Ethan." Giving me a peace sign and going back to sleep.

"I'll call you whatever I want. I'll stay with 'dork' for now." Says Luna. Before I could object, Hedgewig steps in front of me. "No, you'll refer to him as Ethan, just as he commanded." Luna eyes Hedgewig down, and asks, "Who's the slutty Decidueye?"

The fuck did she just say? "Excuse me?!" Hedgewig said out loud.

"I called you a slut. And for good reason, I can smell your musk from here. Did you masturbate recently? Or did Ethan over here fuck you silly?" I step in front of Hedgewig, fuming. "You will refrain from assuming such ludicrous things from Hedgewig. You _will_ respect her and me. And I absolutely forbid you from EVER calling her a slut or any other offensive names again. You hear me, dog?" I clenched my fist in anger.

"That's LUNA, to you. And from the looks of it, I'm assuming you did fuck her last ni-" Before she can finish whatever dreck she was about to spew, I take out her Poke Ball and immediately return her to it. "That's enough out of you." Looking back at Hedgewig, she's on the verge of tears, running upstairs before I can say anything. I look at Skylar, and she just shrugs. Surprisingly, Olette speaks first. "We're sorry about her. You might as well keep her in there for a good while. She needs to think things through."

"Is she always like this?"

"Nope, but it's not the first time either. When she evolved, especially into the busty, sassy girl you saw, her personality and ego were, well… boosted. For lack of a better term."

"Wow, you're a lot smarter than you look, Olette."

"Thanks, Ethan, now if you don't mind, I'm going to keep enjoying this couch…" And there she goes, falling asleep again.

I ended up running upstairs after Hedgewig to try and speak to her, I find the door to my room is closed. Wait, did she lock it? Before I even think about twisting the doorknob, I put my ear up against the door. I hear quiet sniffling… I knock on the door. No answer. I twist the doorknob, and it isn't locked. Thank goodness… Opening the door, I see Hedgewig, face down on a pillow, kneeling over my bed, crying. I walk over and kneel down next to her. I take my right arm and wrap it around her. "Hedgewig…? Is everything alright..?" She doesn't answer. I decide to stay silent and stay with her until she stops crying. I start to move my hand up and down her shoulder to try and comfort her. After a few minutes, she lifts her head up and looks at me; tugging on my body, bringing me closer, and crying on my shoulder. "It's alright Hedgewig… I'm here, let it all out…" As if in response, her sobbing gets a little louder. She just kept bawling for about five more minutes. I didn't pull away from her. I was dedicated to stay with her until she felt better. Then, she looked up at me, and asked, "I'm not a slut, Ethan, right..?" Her voice breaking. "No, of course not Hedgewig. Don't listen to Luna. She was just angry and jealous." I take my hands and grab her cheeks. I pull her face closer and give her a kiss on her forehead. "Don't let people like that get to you. I know who you really are, and you're my Hedgewig. Luna's just like that because the trainer she had is gone. But I'll tell you this..." I looked into her eyes. "I will never leave your side. I'll always be here to protect you. No matter what." Her tears subsided, and she brought me closer to another warm embrace. I did the same. We stayed there for a short while. Until Raichu decided to barge into the room. "So, what's for lunch? Those two Lycanrocs have been pestering me nonstop."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Raichu begins staring at us, flashing that stupid grin again, "...Or should I come back later?" I get up and help Hedgewig up. "No, it's fine. I'll make some Pokepuffs so we can give the Lycanrocs a better welcome." I begin my exit from the room and Hedgewig quickly snaps onto my right arm. Holding it tightly. "Um… Can I stay next to you? I'm still uncomfortable about this…"

"Of course, Hedgewig. You can hold onto me as long as you like." Giving her a comforting smile.

"Thanks…" We make our way downstairs with Raichu following close behind us. Then I feel that strange headache again… _So, what happened? Care to fill me in again?_ It was Raichu, telepathically speaking to me. _Luna, the Midnight Lycanroc, called Hedgewig a slut. She got emotional, and I helped her get over it._ Raichu then shakes her head. _It was a good idea comfortin' her. I say keep your cool next time. That Lycanroc chick needs to think things through. _Walking downstairs, and into the kitchen, we're greeted by all of my Pokemon waiting to grab a bite to eat. Salazzle seems the most impatient. "So? What are we eating? It better be good."

"Well, because of our new addition to the family, I've decided to make Pokepuffs for everyone!" All of their eyes light up, excited about the meal. Skylar began giggling. "But, since it's especially for you guys—" motioning toward the Lycanrocs—"We need to let Luna out. And she had better-thought things through. For her sake." Leaving the kitchen, I go to the living room to fetch her Poké Ball. I let out a sigh. Here goes nothing… When I make it back into the kitchen, I let her out. Her form materializes from the bright light and she's just standing there with her arms crossed. She's not too happy either. Almost as if she doesn't acknowledge my existence, she walks over to the other two Lycanrocs. Then, she fixes her hair and looks at me. "What?"

"I believe you owe me _and_ Hedgewig an apology, Luna." She turns her head in defiance.

"I'm not saying anything."

"Luna, do yourself a favor and apologize." Said Olette. "After all, what you said was really uncalled for."

"Yeah, seriously Luna, get over it. That was really mean of you. That's not like you at all!" Said Skylar. The kitchen was silent. Hedgewig was still hanging onto me. I could hear her quietly growling while Luna still had her head turned. "Hedgewig, calm down. This has to come out naturally." I whisper to Hedgewig.

"I'm not saying anything."

"Luna! Apologize!" Said Skylar, raising her voice.

"I'm not doing anything, Skylar. What I said was justified." She said turning to Skylar.

"In what way?! Your insensitive remarks made Hedgewig cry! Have some respect! Would Josh respect this type of attitude?!" The kitchen went silent again. This seemed to hit Luna hard. She seemed to stare past Skylar for a second before quickly looking down at the floor, tears welling up in her eyes and trembling slightly. Skylar got her good. I wait patiently; expecting a heartfelt apology. Finally, after staring down for a few seconds, she hastily wipes the tears away and looks up at me. Defeated. "Listen, Ethan. I still think you're a huge dork. But, what I said was disrespectful, and I shouldn't have had an outburst like that. ``I-I'm…" She lets out a sigh. "I'm… I'm s-s…"

"Any day now, Luna," I say impatiently.

"I'm sorry alright?! Geez, now hurry up with the food." I raise an eyebrow.

"Sorry for what?"

"Are you really making me do this?"

"You really hurt Hedgewig, Luna. I want a full apology."

"Okay! Fine. I'm sorry for calling Hedgewig a slut, and for accusing her of… lewd activities…"

"Thank you, Luna. Apology accepted." Turning toward everyone now, I say, "Now, who's ready for Poképuffs?" Everyone raises their hands, shouting "Me!" almost in unison. Except Luna of course. Tough one, she is. I look over at Hedgewig. Her angry expression turned to a soft smile.

I clap my hands together. "So! I'm going to get started; you all wait for a little bit. I just hope we have the ingredients…" I look through the kitchen cabinets, and surely enough, we had the ingredients! I grab everything I need to get started and begin making the Poképuffs.

I hadn't made them in a while, so I forgot several steps in the process. I gave up with my own recipe and just searched one up online that looked good. As long as I add my flair to them, I'm sure they'll be good either way. I turn back to see what my Pokémon are up to and they're all conversing with one another. Seeing this made me genuinely happy. Even Luna was talking with the others a bit. Though trying to act nonchalant and withdrawn. Hedgewig also doesn't seem to want to talk with her. I might need to keep an eye on them. Having another altercation arise right now could be twice as bad. But, I keep my cool and continue on making the Poképuffs.

…

After about ten minutes, the Poképuffs are just about ready! Taking a big whiff of air, I can tell that they're just as delicious as I made them last time. I grab the tray and set it down on the table. "Alright, everyone! Dig in!" In response, the whole group grabbed as many of them as they could. I stood behind the table and idly watched everyone enjoy the Poképuffs. "Mmm! Ethan this is really good! How'd you do this?" Said Skylar, mouth full of Poképuffs. "Eh, well, y'know. Lots of love, and patience. Been practicing on how to make these for a long time too."

"Seriously? How long?" Asked Olette. "Since I was fifteen, I believe." _Ding ding ding, Ethan. Enough with the small talk. So, are you and Hedgewig a thing now or what? _It was Raichu again…And that annoying headache to boot. _No, Raichu, we are not._ She gives me a disappointed look. _Oh. Come. On, man. That little exchange you two had would've been perfect to confess. What're you so unsure about? _I sigh. _I still feel uneasy about getting together with Hedgewig. It just… doesn't feel right. I mean, she's a Pokémon, I'm a human. Isn't there some kind of divine rule for something like this? _Raichu scoffs. _Ugh, if there was, would the people in the before-times have married their Pokémon? _She's not wrong… _But, it still doesn't feel right. I might as well keep this under wraps. _She starts coughing like she was about to choke on her Poképuff. _Are you for real, dude?! You've gotten so far with her! She's tended the big ass scratch on your arm and you've reassured her from that Lycanroc bitch. Which by the way I don't like in the slightest. Bad vibes, man. Plus, you've watched her finger herself AND cum, to the thought of you! How could you not be into it? What, you concerned over your penis size or something, man?_ I blushed. _I just told you what I was really concerned about, Raichu. What does that have to do with-_ Her voice got slightly louder in my head. _Girls like us like big dick, Ethan. _Wow, that was straightforward… _After all, Hedgewig has been fantasizing over your… member. Tell me, how much you packin' down there?_ I froze for a second, blushing fiercely. I turned away before anyone noticed. _Are you really that ashamed over your size? What, you too small or something?_ I gave her an angry stare. _No! It's just that- _

_Just what Ethan? C'mon, spill. _Defeated, I sigh. _It's seven and a half inches._ Raichu's eyes widen. _Oh, wow… That's… pretty gnarly, dude. But even with that size, you're not confident about yourself? I'm going to have to knock some sense into you._ I raise an eyebrow. _Trust me on this one Ethan, this will definitely give you a push in the right direction… Now, I'm going to keep chowin' down on these. Think it over, bro._ Ugh, she's finally done. Now I can keep spectating my Pokémon. As I look on, nothing seems to be ensuing between Hedgewig and Luna. They give each other occasional glances, but nothing too serious. Hedgewig looks at me, and I give her a smile. She smiles back and continues eating. Finally… A lazy afternoon…

After the Pokémon were finished eating, they all went and started doing their own things. Raichu on her way out of the kitchen gave me a wink and a seductive smile. Odd… I decided not to pay attention to it. While I was cleaning the kitchen, I was thinking about what Raichu told me. I can't shake off this feeling like I'm about to do something wrong… I mean, it is against the law and all that, but would people really find out within the privacy of my own home? I don't know… This just doesn't seem like something I should consider. And now that Lance is a policeman now, what would he do if he found out? And Michelle almost figured me out too. I seriously need to be more careful about who I talk to and what I talk about with them… And when will I confess to Hedgewig? All the good opportunities passed… Should I just say it as soon as I see her? I suddenly feel a pit in my stomach. Maybe I'm thinking about this too hard… Maybe I should just let it come out naturally.

Walking out of the kitchen, I notice that no one's in the living room. I take this as an opportunity to watch some TV in peace. I plop down on the couch, grab the remote, get comfortable, and turn on the TV. I go through the channels, and end up on the Battle Network channel. Looks like someone's trying to battle with a Decidueye… Against another Decidueye..? Well, it's down to the wire at this point. Whoever Spirit Shackle's first wins this. I look on, and the first one to use Spirit Shackle is the one on the right. The opposing Decidueye gets hit, and faints. Although, it was a lot more violent than I thought it was going to be… That looked pretty fatal. I start to feel uncomfortable, so I change the channel. After flicking through a plethora of channels throughout the afternoon, I start to grow tired. What time is it..? I look at my phone, and it's only 6 P.M. And I'm already _that_ tired? Well, I guess I can just… shut my eyes for a bit.

…

Waking up, I see it's pitch black outside. Huh, it must be like 10 now. Not bad. Maybe I should- wait… what's that going up my leg? I look down and see a small tan hand. Following it up to the body, it's Raichu. Half asleep, I ask, "Raichu… What time is it..?" She looks at me seductively, and says, "Time for me to give ya that extra push." She takes her hand and unzips my pants. That wakes me right up. I sit up abruptly and make space between myself and Raichu. "Raichu! Are you insane?!"

"Shhhh! It's three in the morning, dude! You're goin' to wake everyone up!"

"Don't 'dude' me. What are you planning to do?"

"I'm just trying to help a bro out. If you're too much of a pussy, might as well use one to get you started."

"WOAH WOAH WOAH, no. I'm not fucking you Raichu."

"Oh come on, Ethan. You need this."

"No, I don't. Now, could you do me a favor and get off of me?"

"Okay, one blowjob; that's it."

"What- why would you think that'll change my answer?"

"Ethan, for fucks sake, do you want to be with Hedgewig or not?"

"What does that have to do with-"

"Because having some type of sexual intercourse _with a Pokémon _will make you feel better about fucking Hedgewig. Actually, y'know what, I won't force you. I won't make you do something you don't want to do."

"Thank you…" She gets up and begins heading to bed. What she said got me thinking, though… Will Raichu's supposed theory really help me? I don't really see it happening… But if she's really trying to help, then I guess I can't say no… "Raichu, hold on." She stops and turns around. "Yeah?"

"I've decided to take your offer… Only one blowjob though, alright?"

"Oh, yeah… No need to worry, Ethan. You're gonna have a totally tubular experience."

I cringed. "Please don't say 'totally tubular' ever again."

"Sorry, I couldn't help it." She giggled.

Raichu wasted no time getting to work. My pants already unzipped, she undid the belt and spread my bottoms apart, exposing my boxers. She proceeded to lightly caress and fondle my bulge. "Dang, not even a little bit hard? Well, I'll fix that." Her tone growing more lustful as she spoke. Her gentle touch was soothing and it felt quite good. My member hardening and growing in response. "Theeere we go." She said. After a few more light strokes and foreplay, she migrated her fingers to the top of my boxers, taking the top and pulling down slowly until it was finally freed from its cotton prison; bouncing in relief.

Raichu sat there admiring the peach popsicle before her eyes, almost hypnotized by it. "Wow, seven and a half inches of pure manhood. Can't wait when Hedgewig gets a _**load**_ of _**this**_ bad boy."

"Good grief, Raichu." She just giggled again, resuming her lewd task. Gripping the length of it softly, she plays with it a little, stroking a bit up and down before moving her mouth closer to it, itching to get a taste. Opening her mouth, she extends her tongue forward, meeting my cock halfway. She gives it a long and slippery lick all the way up the shaft to the tip. "Mmm" Licking her lips as if she had just eaten a Poképuff. This was her new favorite dessert now it seemed. I quivered and moaned from the pleasure, feeling her warm pink tongue and saliva cool quickly on my arousal, making it glisten in the light coming from the windows. She gives it another lick. And another, all the way around until every last inch is coated with her secretions. "Ready to be sucked off by your Raichu?" Playfully swishing her tail about. "Yes…" I was too eager to say more. I wanted her to keep going. I needed this.

That playful tongue of hers almost seems to develop a mind of its own; slithering and snaking around my cock like a vine, leaving a trail everywhere it goes. After a few rounds of this, she brings her lips to the tip, suckling it and licking the cumhole playfully. This sends a tingle down my spine, causing me to moan and squirm. "I-I never knew you were so good with your mouth, Raichu… Where'd you learn to do this?"

"Oh somewhere." She cooed, resuming her task.

She inched slowly downward until her lips enveloped the head entirely, switching between sucking and lapping it like a lemon lollipop. It felt amazing. Her mouth so warm, so slick, so cozy. I wanted more. "Raichu, please...deeper." I pleaded. She happily obliged, slipping more of my length into her maw. She began bobbing her head up and down slowly, each time, getting more and more of the shaft into her mouth. Was...she going to deepthroat me? "Don't even think about it, dude. I'm not _that _good." Oh right. I forgot she can read my mind. I'm perfectly okay with that, however. This was heaven already. In fact...I could feel myself getting close. Sensing this, Raichu gradually increased her pace. Up and down she went. Her tail swaying from side to side in perfect sync, too. It felt weirdly hypnotic...and I'm not sure if she was doing something to my head or not. But I didn't care at that point. This just felt too good. I was moaning a lot now, with each bob, I let out another in ever-increasing volume. I grabbed one of her ears instinctively as she kept going. She didn't mind though. In fact, she seemed like she was enjoying it. "You're loving this aren't you, Ethan?" My pants and moans were enough of an answer. "Gooood. Now tell me when you're close." Doing the unexpected, she slid right off my cock and her tail swooshed from behind and coiled around my entire length like a fleshlight, jerking it off as she watched it eagerly. "Come on, Ethan. Cum for me. Show me what those sweet balls are holding back." She cupped and played with them tenderly as she said so. Awaiting her prize. This was enough to get me over the edge. I tensed up, thrusting my hips forward. "I-I'm cumming!" I moaned, squeezing out rope after rope of hot seed. She smiled catching what she could in her mouth as I painted her adorable face with my seed, causing her to close an eye reflexively. When the last bit squirted out, she unwrapped her tail and hungrily licked up every last drop from my half-mast cock and what she could from her face. "Mmm...even better than I thought it would taste," she said licking her lips.

I basked in the afterglow, breathing heavily and completely spent. "That...was amazing…" I panted. "You were right… I really needed that. Thank you, Raichu…"

She blushed and smiled at me warmly. "Anything for you, Ethan. I told ya you would. I know you better than you know yourself, bro!" I laughed.

"And it looks like _you_ really enjoyed it as well." Eyeing her wet crotch. She sighed. "Yeah… I was really looking forward to fuckin' you, but I'll take this instead."

"Heh, maybe some other time Raichu." Her ears perked up, eyes lighting up.

"You serious?"

"Well… I don't know to be completely honest. I'd have to talk to Hedgewig when we get things going…"

"So that's it? I got you your confidence back?"

"Surprisingly, yeah! That really helped a lot Raichu. Thanks, really." She started giggling.

"I knew it! This is so awesome! I was right!" She got up and started jumping around excitedly. "You two will seriously be the couple of the century. I can see it now." Spreading her arms wide as she spoke. "Romantic walks on the beach… Dinner… Roses… Ah! I'm so excited!"

"Raichu, calm down. You could wake the others."

"Oh, right… Sorry, man. You goin' to bed?" I yawned. "Yeah… Got a new day ahead of us… And I'd like to finally get stuff done…"

"For sure dude. Remember, I'm behind ya the whole way! G'night, Ethan!"

"Goodnight Raichu…"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

After what happened last night, I struggled to get up. Looking out the window, today seemed like it was going to be a cloudy day. Good thing too. I'm not a fan of hot days. I stood up and stretched to get the blood flowing, and I hear footsteps coming down the stairs. I look over, and it's Hedgewig. "Morning, Hedgewig! How'd you sleep?" She was rubbing her eyes. "I'm still a bit tired… I didn't have much sleep last night."

"Oh? Why's that?"

"Just a bad dream. Nothing to worry about."

"Ah, okay. What was the dream about?"

"U-uh nothing! It was weird though… Raichu was in it." I raised an eyebrow. "You sure it's nothing to be concerned about?"

"Really Ethan, it's nothing. Don't worry." She smiled at me reassuringly. I couldn't help but think that the dream she was having was related to the episode Raichu and I had last night. But, I shouldn't beat myself up over it.

I followed her into the kitchen. She was looking in the cabinets for something. "Want me to make you some breakfast? Maybe some cereal, or something?"

"Yes, please! I'm really hungry. Think you could make me a sausage biscuit?"

"The frozen ones? I thought you hated those."

"Well I know you love them, so I'm willing to eat them with you."

"Aww, that's nice of you. So, is everyone else asleep?" I head to the fridge and open the freezer.

"Yeah, I think so. But I know Raichu was up late last night. Maybe she couldn't sleep?" I grab the box of frozen breakfast sandwiches.

"Yeah… Probably."

"So how many do you want?"

"Just one, please."

"Alright." I take two sandwiches and give them to her. "Oh, Hedgewig, do you want to go for a walk later? It's not hot out, so it's a perfect day for a stroll."

"Yeah! It sounds like fun. When would we go?" She says as she puts the sandwiches in the microwave.

"After breakfast maybe. I mean, do you want to take a nap before, or…?"

"Oh, no it's fine Ethan. After breakfast."

"Alright. After breakfast, it is then." The microwave beeps and I open it up. The two sandwiches were steaming, so I take them out. I take a huge whiff, and I sigh. "I don't understand how you don't like these. They're delicious!"

"I think the meat just tastes off..? I don't know." I set the plate down on the table. She takes her sandwich, and I take mine. I take a huge bite and start chewing happily. I look at Hedgewig, and she's looking at her sandwich. It looks like she's struggling to take a bite. With my mouth full, I ask, "Mmm-Hedgewig? If you want, I can eat it if you don't want it."

"No, no, it's fine." She takes a small bite and starts to chew. She struggles to swallow. "Actually nevermind… You can have it."

"Thanks!" I reach over the table to grab her sandwich. After grabbing the sandwich, she covers her beak with her wing. "Hedgewig? Is something wrong?"

"Um, h-how long has it been since you've showered?" Oh my god. How long _has_ it been? I raise my arm and sniff. I reflexively dart my head in the opposite direction. "I-I'm so sorry… After this sandwich, I'll get into the shower. Don't worry!" I quickly gobble down both sandwiches and bolt to my room. I take some new clothes, a towel, and quickly head toward the bathroom.

After shutting the bathroom door, I take a deep breath. Have I seriously not showered in the last three days? I thought that I did… I guess all this crap that's been happening has been cutting into my personal hygiene… I need to make sure that I don't smell this bad again. Especially not in front of Hedgewig… I undress, turn on the faucet, and get in the shower. The light crashing sound of the water calms my thoughts and lets my mind flow without any hesitation. I shut the shower curtain, and start wetting my hair. I still can't believe I let myself go like that… Showers need to be top priority from now on. While grabbing a bit of shampoo, I hear a knock on the door. "Hey, Ethan?" It's Hedgewig.

"Yeah? What do you need?"

"Raichu asked me to grab something from the medicine cabinet. Can I come in?"

"O-oh, yeah! Just give me a second!" I rush out of the shower, grab all my dirty clothes on the floor and dump them in the hamper. Now she doesn't have to smell that stench again. I hop back into the shower and close the curtain. "Okay! You can come in!" I hear the door open, and footsteps heading closer to the bath. "What're you looking for exactly?"

"Oh, just some bandages. When Raichu woke up, she was really tired. Half-asleep, she tripped over the coffee table and she scratched her arm on the very corner of the table."

"Woah, is she alright?"

"Yeah, it's nothing serious, it's just bleeding a little. Um, I can't find them…"

"Try under the sink, they could be there."

"Right." After a couple of seconds of silence, I hear cabinets opening and closing. Then I hear objects being shuffled around. "Need help Hedgewig?"

"No, no! It's fine. I'll look for it."

"Maybe check by the toilet? Could be over there."

"Yeah, maybe…" She stands up and walks to the toilet. "Hmm… from here it doesn't loOK LIKE-" She slipped on something and instinctively grabbed the shower curtain, pulling it down as she fell, exposing my bare body to the world. In the heat of the moment, I completely forgot about my nakedness. "Oh my gosh, Hedgewig! A-are you okay?"

"Yeah…" She says rubbing her back. "I'm alr-" Turning toward me and getting a good look at my nether regions. Her eyes widened, she blushed fiercely and her nose started to...bleed for some reason. For a second I was confused. Then it dawned on me. Shit. I cover my crotch with my hands, slightly crossing my legs in embarrassment. "H-hey, don't stare at it like that!" She then abruptly gets up, breaking her gaze away from my nether regions. "Oh! I-I'm sorry! I'll just be on my way!" She hastily gets out of the bathroom. Well… that was… something. I guess that means she really is attracted to me… Although that nosebleed did seem a bit strange. But whatever. Back to showering. When I'm done, I dry myself off and put on some fresh new clothes I picked out. A nice T-shirt, a flannel, with some nice jeans… This'll be sure to catch Hedgewig's attention.

I brush my hair and my teeth. "Lookin' good," I say to the mirror. Then, I grab my towel and head to the door. Opening it, I find Salazzle there. Waiting for me. She started eyeing me down as soon as I stepped out. "Need something Salazzle?" A smile started to creep onto her face. "Oh, nothing, Ethan. Just checking out the menu…" I raised an eyebrow. "Th-the menu? What do you mean by that?"

"Well, what I see is a handsome hunk of meat… And boy do I want a piece…"

"Salazzle, calm down. This is really sudden, especially from you."

"I have my needs… And right now Ethan, I need you." She gently pushes me to the wall and puts her hand beside my head. "Woah, woah. C-calm down Salazzle."

"Have I ever told you how attractive you look? You look absolutely sexy right now…"

"S-Salazzle are you in heat?" I asked, quivering.

"I know what you're hiding under those pants of yours… Now be a dear and let me have a taste…" She took her other hand and grabbed my crotch. At this point, I decided to gently push her back, and walk away. "Listen Salazzle… now's not the right time." Leaving her presence, I head downstairs. "C'mon! At least catch me a male Salandit or two!" She shouts to me.

"Later!" Quickening my pace. I glance back, and Salazzle has her arms crossed. I give her a nervous smile and shrug. "Sorry!"

Raichu was sitting on the couch, and I decided to sit with her while I waited for Hedgewig, wherever she was. Then a headache hits me. "She's changing, just so you know." I keep forgetting she can do that… I hate that stupid headache. "Oh calm down, dude. It only lasts for a second."

"I know but it gets annoying that I have to deal with it all the time."

"Get used to it, bro." I sigh. "Wait, why is she changing?"

"You expectin' her to go out in just lingerie?"

"Well, no but… there aren't that many people out today. Right?"

"You can't be serious, dude."

"Well… I mean…" I went silent. Since society has been recently trying to deal with this whole anthro Pokémon business, there have been some rules implemented concerning them. They're not really rules because they aren't enforced… More like another type of human decency… Except for anthropomorphic Pokemon. In public, a top and bottom that is publicly acceptable must be worn, from what I've heard. But to be honest, it doesn't seem like anyone really cares… A Pokemon is a Pokemon in others' eyes, I guess. I look back at Raichu, who looks impatient. "Something up, Raichu?"

"Well… Lurantis and Lucario have been fixin' up an outfit for Hedgewig. Since we couldn't really go out ourselves to buy things, we decided to take some of your clothes, and modify them."

"Well, they better be good. I don't want my clothes going to waste."

"Don't worry, you are going to _love _her new outfit, bro. For real."

"We'll see. How long has it been since they've started?"  
"Right after you got into the shower I think."

"Then things shouldn't take much longer, right?"

"Nah, they should be done any minute now." We waited about ten minutes until finally, we heard the sound of feet running down the stairs. It was Lucario. "So! We're done with Hedgewig's new outfit and needless to say, she's lookin' awesome!" Lurantis quickly joined Lucario's side. "Sorry, we had to use some of your clothes, Ethan… I don't think we had any other choice."

"That's totally fine. So, is she ready?"

"Just about!" said Lucario. "She is a bit nervous though… The outfit we made kindaaa… makes her stand out a little?" I raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?" Lucario looked too embarrassed to elaborate, so Lurantis chimed in.

"Since we thought jeans would look really good on her, we decided to go with that. But because of her talons, and because of her…" She paused then cleared her throat. "..rump and thigh size, we had to tear away some of the length to make it fit better. It's not _that_ revealing, but I dare say it makes her look incredibly attractive." I looked at them, surprised. Did they really have to tear a pair of jeans that far up the pant leg just to make it _fit_? Well, I hope it isn't too high… "And as for the shirt… Well, the shirt was the easy part. The wings surprisingly slipped in perfectly. Oh, and you don't mind that we used a plain white T-shirt, right?"

"No, although maybe next time a nice design would be good."

"Noted. Now, is she ready, Lucario?"

"Oh, lemme go check." Lucario darts back upstairs to get her. A door closes soon after. We wait another minute or so and then we hear the door open again and she comes back down. "Yeah! She's ready!" I get up from the couch, and stand near the stairs, waiting to see how Hedgewig would turn out. As her footsteps draw closer, my anticipation builds. When she finally comes into view, I see the T-shirt fits her well, and it makes her look very pretty. She decided not to wear her hoodie, too. The rare time I get to see the lustrous green plume of feathers atop her head is always a treat. Then, I see her bottom half. The denim shorts she's wearing are really short; covering about only a sixth of her thighs… but wow, I've never seen anything more attractive than that. "So… how do I look?" Shaken from my trance I say, "You look… amazing.." Hedgewig blushes and looks away; twiddling her fingers. "Th-thanks…"

"Now, give us a twirl!" Said Lucario. Hedgewig obeyed and slowly spun. When her back faces me, I catch a glimpse at her rear and… the lower part of her butt cheeks are showing. That caught me by surprise. My face already flushed from that little half-moon show.

Turning back to face me, she sees how red it's gotten. "So, does that mean you love the outfit?"

"Y-yeah! I've never seen you look so-"

"Sexy?" Raichu cuts in.

"Uh… y-yeah, that." My face started getting hotter, I didn't want Hedgewig to think I was a creep for thinking that. She comes the rest of the way down and gives me a hug. "I'm glad to know you think of me like that…" So, she's okay with it after all...

"I-it's no problem…" Lucario then interrupts our hug. "Alright, you two! Better get going! Don't want to waste any more time now, do you?"

"Actually, before you do," said Lurantis, "check the weather, Ethan. It's looking quite cloudy outside."

"Alright, we'll let's see." I take out my phone and check the weather. Well, looks like it's going to rain later. I thought it was going to be hot all week. Eh, weather reports are almost never accurate in Alola anyway. "Looks like it's going to rain later today."

"Oh, should I get my hoodie then?"

"No, no, you're fine. We'll just come back as soon as it looks like it's about to rain. Besides, you look really nice like that!"

"If you say so… Thanks, Ethan." Lucario butts in again. "Be sure to come back _before_ it rains. I'm serious. I don't want it to end up like yesterday."

"Lucario, I'm 19. I'm pretty sure I can take care of myself. And it's just a little water, what harm could it possibly cause?"

"You _and _Hedgewig could end up sick." I scoff. "Lucario, come on."

"Alright! Don't listen to me, see what happens." When did she turn into a parent all of a sudden? It means a lot to know that she cares but… I don't really need a Lucario for a mother. Much less an _anthropomorphic _one. "Don't worry Lucario. We'll be okay. So, you ready to go, Hedgewig?"

"Ready when you are Ethan." She says smiling. I smile back. Then, I grab my keys, and we're off into the streets of Hau'oli City once again.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

After closing the door, I turn to Hedgewig. She seems to be enjoying the view of the city against the overcast sky. I wouldn't blame her, this city looks nicer like that in my opinion. "So, do you want to go to the shopping center first, or..?"

"Maybe just a normal walk around the city would be okay. The shopping center seems like a bad idea since… you know." She looks down her body, then back at me.

"Oh! Oh right. Then I guess we'll head toward the exit near Verdant Cavern? Then we can turn back…" I start mapping everything out in my head to try and find the best time to come back before the rain; trapping myself in my thoughts for a couple of seconds until a curious look from Hedgewig snaps me out of it. "You okay…?

"Hm? Oh, I'm fine. Just trying to map our route out."

"How about we just walk? You've been in your thoughts a lot lately. I mean, I don't want to assume anything… but I'm worried it's becoming unhealthy."

"It's no problem, Hedgewig. All right, let's get going!"

We start walking toward the shopping center, leaving the beachfront behind. While walking around, I glanced at Hedgewig periodically. She's taking in the sights, looking around and smiling all the while. I always thought she was so adorable when she smiled like that. "Enjoying the view?" She nods. "Yeah! At least it isn't like last time…" Oh yeah… that whole Michelle incident. Perhaps, that's why she doesn't want to go shopping. She does work there if I remember right. "Eh, don't worry about last time. Whatever happened, happened." I say, reassuring her. We walk through the streets in silence for a bit. I break the ice first. "Hey, remember that time when we battled that Totem Wishiwashi?"

"Oh yeah… That was a stupidly long battle."

"What I don't understand, is that you're a grass type, and you were up against a water type…" I said jokingly.

"Okay look, the reason why is because it was a _schooled_ Wishiwashi! It took way too many hits to take down! And besides, I was a Dartrix… I wasn't that strong y'know."

"I know, but I mean… _It was a water type_."

"Oh hush." We continued on in silence. It seems like talking about what memories are where we really connect… After all, with this translator, I can finally understand how she felt during those battles. "So, what about that Totem Salazzle battle?" She sighed. "I'm not going to lie… That was scary."

"Hey, we managed to beat it though."

"Yeah, but on our last legs… Even your Araquanid couldn't finish the job."

"Yeah… Kind of sad that we had to let him go. But, it was for the best. I felt like he was getting way too damaged in battle."

"Really..?"

"Yeah, each time I would try and train him, he'd get too fatigued or badly damaged. I couldn't really bare to see him like that, so I let him go."

"You think he's doing okay now?" I sigh. "Probably. Although it would be nice to see him again."

"At least you still care about him. I know he would appreciate that, Ethan."

"Yep.." We continue walking, heading past the shopping center and nearing the edge of the city. "Oh man, do you remember the first time I tried to make Pokepuffs?"

"I don't think so." She paused trying to remember. "What happened?"

"So, when you were still a Rowlet, I decided to make Pokepuffs, right?"

"Uh-huh…"

"I ended up making a huge mess with the batter instead, getting it all over me and everywhere. Then you swooped in, trying to help. You started licking all the batter off of my face, but you ended up slipping on some that was on my shoulder, and you landed right in the mixing bowl!" I start to laugh, and Hedgewig smiled and blushed a bit. "Y-yeah… Now I remember…" She let out a soft chuckle. I couldn't contain myself after remembering that. I even laughed myself silly until my stomach started to hurt. She lightly nudged my shoulder to get me to calm down. "Okay, okay… I'm done, I'm done." I say while chuckling my last bit.

"Any other riveting memories?"

"Well, there was the first time we were able to use your Z-move. That was exciting. How did it feel, by the way?"

"It's kind of hard to describe… I guess I felt some sort of energy flow through me, and instinct just sort of took over. It made my Spirit Shackle a lot more powerful, and it would always feel empowering whenever you'd use it."

"Really?"

"Yeah… Not that I enjoy it _that _much, but it felt nice doing it once in a while. And I always laughed at that ridiculous dance you did. If you can even call it a dance." She chortled.

"Well, I had to! I didn't enjoy doing it, but that was the only way I could activate it." She chuckled some more. "Sure, Ethan." It grew silent again. Man, even though we've been together for nine years, this kind of thing always got awkward. "Oh, remember that ambush in Poe Town?"

"Yeah… Vividly…" It looked like I hit a nerve. "Wait, was it really that bad?"

"Yeah, we were all incredibly wounded. I was our last line of defense. I managed to survive, barely…"

"Oh yeah, I carried you back to the nearest Pokemon Center afterward."

"Your face was full of tears, last I remember. You were really worried."

"Woah, really?"

"Yeah, I caught a glimpse right before I blacked out."

"Geez…"

"Hey, don't worry, I ended up fine didn't I?"

"Well yeah, but it was still troubling."

"I know, I know…" More silence. C'mon, there has to be _one_ more thing to talk about. I hate this silence! Okay, I'm gonna do it. I'm going to confess my love to her. I need to get this over with. Now_._ "Remember beating the League?" Damn it! "Yeah, I do. That was an awesome day…"

"Well, you did carry us."

"Not really, what about the rest of the team?"

"They all got knocked out while battling Sun's Decidueye, remember?"  
"Oh yeah…"

"You were the only one left, and your superior speed carried us through the entire thing! And we became champion of Alola." She let out a soft chuckle and smiled.

"That was also the first time you hugged me, Hedgewig." She began blushing again. "R-really?"

"Yeah, and it was a really tender hug too… You were so happy. I just kinda did what was natural and just… hugged back." Suddenly, I felt something pelt my head. I looked up and felt it again on my forehead. It felt...wet. Shit! I thought we had more time. I heard thunder, and all of a sudden it started pouring. We were at the edge of the city. Our house was too far away at this point. Come on, think. Where can we go? Immediately, something good came to mind. "Quick, Verdant Cavern!" She nods and follows as we sprint to the cave.

After a few strides, I look back and she's struggling to keep up. "Come on!" I yell as I motion her forward. "I knew I should've kept my hood on!" She manages to catch up shortly afterward. Several soggy minutes later, we make it to Verdant Cavern. Once inside, I slump down, placing my hands on my thighs to catch my breath, looking around for the nearest place to sit and rest. At the very edge of the cavern, there was a tiny divot in the dirt. "C'mon Hedgewig… Over here." I say, still out of breath. She nods and follows. I plop down in the little divot and Hedgewig does the same, cuddling up next to me. I take a look at her, and she's soaking wet… but I have to admit, her feathery face looks lovely like that. "Hey.. You're staring…" I quickly turn my head away in response. "S-sorry! You just look really nice right now…" It got silent. I look out of the cave and it's pouring like hell outside. Even though it seemed the sky was dumping buckets, the sound of the rain hitting the ground always calmed me. I might be wet, and I may catch a cold, but as long as I'm with Hedgewig, I'm content. As I turn my gaze back to her, she lets out a small sneeze. Shit, she got sick. Lucario is going to kick my ass over this… I take my arms and wrap them around her, trying to keep her warm. "Ethan, can I ask you something?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah. Sure."

"Why are your eyes golden?" I pause for a second. Do I even know why? I take a minute to try and jog my memory. Then it hit me.

"I think it happened around 14 years ago. I was like five. My father had taken me to a lab to help him study something. I was pretty smart for my age, so I agreed to go with him. Then… a berserk Zoroark escaped from its holding chamber in the lab and attacked me. Well… it didn't exactly attack, it just ...stared into my eyes and kissed my cheek. The next thing I knew, my eyes had turned golden." Her eyes widened. "Woah, really?"

"Yeah.. At least that's what I can remember."

"Hm… Well, those eyes of yours are beautiful, Ethan…" She immediately covered her beak after realizing what she said. "D-did I say that out loud?"

"Y-yeah." I blushed, giggling bashfully. "Thanks, Hedgewig."

The cavern became silent. Only the gentle pitter-patter of the rain hitting the ground could be heard. She huddled even closer as I kept her in my loving embrace. "Ethan…"

"Yes?"

"I'm just going to say this right now…" Her usual vigor has subsided it seems. I wonder what's got her so riled up.

"What you wore today… It strongly reminded me of what you wore after we beat the league.. When you were 17, remember?"

"Uh…I don't."

"Well… you look really…" She paused, trying to find the right words. "R-really attractive and handsome…" Woah, she thinks I'm...handsome?

"Th-thanks Hedgewig…"

"I remember the first time you put on clothes like that… and I think that's when I…" She paused again. "W-when I…" she started choking on her own words and looked down, losing confidence. I get a little closer to Hedgewig, rubbing her back to encourage her. "When I…?"

She looked at me and took a deep breath. "W-when I first had feelings for you, Ethan…" She has feelings for me? This…this is a dream come true! Now's my chance. It's now or never. "Hedgewig… That day you evolved into the Decidueye I see now… my heart has never yearned for someone as amazing as you… Every time I look at you, I get this warm feeling in my chest… Every time you smile… My heart goes a little faster… Hedgewig… I… I love you." She stared at me, eyes wide open in disbelief. She began to tear up, burying her head in my chest. I hugged her tighter in response. She then looked back up at me. "Ethan… I love you too… I want to be with you…" She pulled me in for a kiss, and our mouths connected… Surprisingly enough, kissing something with a beak isn't as uncomfortable as I thought. As our lips stayed sealed together, we held each other tightly, not wanting to let go. To let this moment last a lifetime. Right here in this old cave. Where it all began. Then our lips parted. "Hedgewig… you're a great kisser." She blushed and looked away for a moment. "Th-thanks… You too…"

The rain had begun to clear up as we cuddled. Grabbing her hand, I pull her up. "Let's head home, Hedgewig." She nods, her smile seemed to break the very clouds above us. "Yeah… Let's go"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Leaving Verdant Cavern behind, we make our way back to the city. In the distance, I see three of my Pokemon: Lucario, Skylar, and Olette searching for something. Shit, they're looking for me. I look at Hedgewig, and she lets out another small sneeze. Great, Lucario's really going to let me have it. I glance back at Lucario, and she hasn't noticed me yet. Well, better now than later. As we approached, she finally spotted us, her expression changing from surprise to disappointment and anger. "Where were you?! We were looking all over for you!" I let out a nervous chuckle. Twiddling my thumbs.

"S-sorry… We were really far from the house when it started raining and the closest building was too far as well, so we took refuge in Verdant Cavern-"

"But don't worry!" Said Hedgewig jumping in. "Nothing ha… ha…Ha-_CHOO_!...happened." Hedgewig sniffled. Lucario scowls at me, giving me a quick jab in my stomach.

"_OW_! Lucario! What the hell?!"

"I told you someone would get sick. Now let's get back home. You have to give Hedgewig some medicine."

"Tch.. You didn't have to hit me…" I said quietly. Hearing me, Lucario said, "Yes I did! Now you and Hedgewig get your butts home." Hedgewig and I quickly head home, with the rest of the group following swiftly behind us. Taking periodic glances at Hedgewig, her sneezes seem to be getting stronger. Arriving at my doorstep, I hastily take out my keys and open the door. "Hedgewig, you… You sit on the couch. I'll grab you a blanket and some medicine, okay?" She obeys. Lucario heads to the kitchen with Skylar and Olette. Giving me that disappointed look again. I pay no heed, grabbing some medicine from the bathroom and a blanket from my room wrapping Hedgewig with it. I then sat down next to her.

A few moments pass and she decides to huddle up next to me again. I grab the medicine bottle and take off the little measuring cup on top. I pour the dark red liquid in and hold it in front of Hedgewig's face. "Okay, open up." She refused, making a sour expression and shaking her head. I rolled my eyes. "Don't you think you're a little too old to be acting this way?"

"W-what? I just don't like the taste…" She said, beginning to blush.

"That doesn't matter. You gotta drink this to feel better. C'mon, open up." She made two consecutive grunts, in refusal. I sigh in annoyance. "Hedgewig, open your mouth."

"I-I'm good, thank you." I take this as an incentive and try to improvise something. "LUCARIO!" I call out. Hedgewig shushed me. "All right, all right! Just don't get her involved…" She whispered.

"Much better. Now, open up." She reluctantly opens her beak. I gently pour the liquid in, and she quickly closes her beak once the cup's empty. She swallows and lets out a groan in disgust. "C-can I at least have something to get rid of the aftertaste?" She says looking at me.

"Of course." I get up, and head into the kitchen. I see Luna there alone, rummaging through the fridge.

"Excuse me, I have to grab something real fast." She doesn't even turn around. "You two seem to have something special. What did you two do in that cave? Did you-"

"No, Luna. Nothing of the sort. And please, get your mind outta the gutter. They aren't helping you or your character." She quickly gets up from the fridge and walks away with no response. Nothing else clever to say, huh? Good, I wasn't in the mood to get in an argument anyway. I take a small Poképuff from the fridge and head back into the living room. Hedgewig seemed to have relaxed a bit, resting comfortably on the couch. "Here, take this puff, it should help with the taste."

"Thanks!" She says taking the Poképuff quickly taking a bite. Sitting down next to her, I turn on the TV. As she continues eating, I catch her out of the corner of my eye glancing at me and my body. "Something on your mind, Hedgewig?" I say, raising an eyebrow. She begins to blush again. "N-nothing… L-like I said before, I-I just like what you're wearing."

"Ah, right. Thank you! Compliments like that are always appreciated!" I turn my attention back at the TV and soon enough she's back to staring at me. Is she trying to flirt? Not her best attempt I'd say. She must be nervous which is definitely not like her. I flick through some more channels but nothing interesting seems to be on. Just some golf and corny sitcoms like _Two and a Half Dodrio _and _How I Met Your Miltank_. She huddles up close to me again, and I wrap my arm around her to comfort her. Suddenly the Poképuff she had been eating, slipped from her grasp and landed on my crotch. She just stared at it not bothering to retrieve it. I decide to pick it up myself holding it close to her. "I believe you dropped this." She takes it from my hand, she begins blushing even harder and taking smaller bites from her Poképuff. What could she possibly be thinking about? Should I try to initiate something? "Y'know, Hedgewig, your eyes have become a lot more… well, let's just say you've got really curious eyes." She looks up at me, confused. "Huh? What do you mean?"

"Well, I can clearly tell you're not just staring at my body or face…"

I start to blush a bit myself, scratching the back of my head. "You're...staring at my crotch." I look over and now her face is as red as a tomato. Probably shouldn't have said anything.

"I-I'm sorry. It's just… After seeing it once that day… I...just can't stop thinking about-" She stopped suddenly, freezing up.

"About?"

"N-Nothing! Let's grab something to eat, I'm starving…"

Well. That clears up some suspicions. Probably best not to pry.

"Okay. What do you feel like eating?" She pauses for a bit, pondering.

"Maybe some ramen!"

"Hmm, that's new. Knowing you, you might not like it, but it's worth a shot!" Then, out of nowhere, Raichu pops up behind the couch, startling us. "So what're you two love-birds talking about?" She says. "Geez Raichu. These puns are terrible," I groaned.

"Hey come on. I can't help it sometimes, man. But really, what happened? I heard you two went to that mossy cave when it started pourin'. And don't try lyin' either." Her eyes seem to twinkle for a moment. Best not to try her bluff.

"Well… I admitted my feelings to Hedgewig."

"And… I did as well to Ethan. And we…kissed…" And there she goes. Flashing that stupid innocent grin on her face again.

"Wow, that's awesome… How'd it feel kissing somethin' with a beak dude?" I sigh and roll my eyes. "Not bad. She's actually a great kisser…" I take a quick glance at Hedgewig and she keeps blushing. Maybe I should stop making her blush. "That's sick, dude. I'm glad you two are finally happy together. What happens next?" Me and Hedgewig stare at each other for a quick second. I open my mouth but nothing seems to come to mind. "Dinner?" I say out of nowhere. "Yeah… That ramen you mentioned. Maybe I could add some spices and some other ingredients… Yeah..."

"That sounds good, Ethan." She says shyly. "And could it be shrimp flavored?"

"Hm? Oh yeah! Sure." I stand up feeling a bit more comfortable, stretching my hand out to Hedgewig. She smiles and takes ahold of it. I pull her up and close to me. She wraps a wing around me and we walk toward the kitchen.


	11. Chapter 11, A Change in Perspective

Chapter 11

Ugh. Maybe being a cop wasn't the best idea after all. Everything is too busy, with all the new cases sprouting everywhere. I need to get myself out of this office.

I started writing down and filing new convicts, deep into my own thoughts with an expression of exhaustion on my face. My Arcanine rests its head on my lap, and whines, looking up at me. He looks so worried.

"Hey, it's okay buddy," I say smiling at him. "I'm just tired. Maybe I'll go visit Ethan after this. It has been a while and I could use the company. What do you think?" He barks happily, and his tail starts wagging. Heh, I always thought that looked adorable. "I'll take that as a 'Yes!'" I keep on petting his head, then resume my paperwork. So many convicts and victims. These Poképhilia crimes are getting out of control. After my vacation, I'm going out onto the field myself. It seems so much more exciting than this overrated desk job. I sigh and take a sip of my coffee. I lean back on my chair, looking around the bland, light blue office. No one's even here today.

I sit up, put my paperwork away, and gesture to Arcanine. He gets up and walks over to my side. "C'mon boy. We're going home a little early. We'll visit later tonight." He just quietly whines and follows just behind me. On my way home, I pass Ethan's place on the Hau'oli City Beachfront. I sigh. "Lucky his parents are loaded. And that he got the title of champion. He doesn't have to pay for anything." I scoff, crossing my arms while I quicken my pace. Arcanine speeds up too and looks at me worried. "Oh, don't look at me like that. I know he's my best friend and all but…" He just keeps staring. I sigh. "I guess I should just be happy for him, huh?" He barks, sticking out his tongue, and panting. "I'll take that as a 'yes' too." I chuckle and keep going on my way home.

After finally arriving in Iki town, I take a good look around. Everything's so serene. I'm quite glad no crimes have been reported here. I sigh and start walking home. I get stopped by Hala, the island Kahuna. He gives me a hearty pat on the back. "Lance! What a sight to see! You look so grown! How're you?" I chuckle inwardly. "I'm fine! Thanks for asking. I've just been busy… Really busy. There's been so many crimes and cases going on lately…" I start rattling off about my struggles at the police station. Hala is just patiently listening. I finally stop, and he looks into my eyes. A really stern look of thinking on his face. I raise an eyebrow. "Something on your mind, Hala?"

"You, young man, need some more communication with your loved ones. How about your parents or your friend, The Champion?"

"I was… just about to go over his place. Arcanine was itching for a visit, and well, I do wanna check on him. Saying I'm not worried would be a small lie…"

"Well go on! Go visit! He may want some attention from someone other than his Pokémon you know." Hala just smiles and walks away with that note. He waves and I wave back.

After finally arriving home, I head into my bedroom. I sit down on the side of my bed and just think. I honestly don't know what to think about, but I need to get those cases out of my head. I take off my uniform, grab some clothes from my bedside drawer, and walk right into the shower. This'll give me some privacy. I turn on the showerhead, and just patiently stand under it, drenching my hair and body with the warm water. I shouldn't waste the time I have here. Or water. I quickly start washing my hair and apply the new conditioner I bought. It says one of the main ingredients is the oil Minccino and Cinccino use for grooming their tails. Minccinoil, I think it's called. Unova has some good stuff. Maybe I should visit the big city sometime.

After a few minutes, I finish up. All washed off and clean. I walk out, dry myself off, put on my clothes and brush my teeth. I look into the mirror taking a deep breath. "All right. Ethan's place." I leave the bathroom and look around for Arcanine. I walk out into the living room, and he's sleeping comfortably in his little bed. I decide not to disturb him, and just give him a nice pat on the head. He smiles and stirs slightly, readjusting his position. Without trying to make a disturbance, I grab my keys, a nice jacket, and rush out the door locking it behind me.

I take a slow stroll from Iki town right to the Hau'oli City Beachfront; once again marveling at the modern and quite large place Ethan lives in. I guess that's what you have to live with if your parents are huge scientists. And if you're the Pokémon champion. Jealousy creeps in, but I shrug it off. As I near his place, I think instead of getting Ethan a little gift first. I've missed a couple of his birthdays since joining the Force, so at this point, I have to. I walk right past Ethan's place, headed toward the mall.

"_What should I even get him? A poster? Nah, I think he's a bit too old for posters. A body pillow?" _I snicker quietly at the thought. "_Too much, maybe just_-" My thoughts were then interrupted by a familiar-looking girl at a kiosk near the mall's entrance. Hey, is that Michelle? And she's operating her own little store? I power walk my way over to the kiosk to greet her. "Michelle! Holy crap, been a long time, eh?" She spies me through the corner of her eye, and runs over, hugging me as soon as I'm in arms reach. I chuckle and hug her right back. "Lance! It's been too long! How have you been? What's going on?" She lets go and sits on a chair next to the register. Man, she grew super attractive since the last time I saw her. She's got herself a good job too, it seems. "Nothing much, Chelly!" Chelly was the nickname I gave her a couple days after Ethan introduced me to her. Needless to say, she didn't enjoy it too much, but she grew into it. "I've just been working at the Police Station. Filing papers on new convicts, victims and the such like. Taking care of my Arcanine too. Hard work, that one…"

"Oh yeah, your trusty partner! That's good, that's good."

"What about you, Chelly? What's been goin' on?"

"Just more work and the such like, nothing too much and nothing that gets too uncontrollable. Obviously watching some Pokemon Tournaments in my spare time. Nothing like some good old fashioned Pokemon Battles to get set your heart ablaze!"  
All I did was chuckle at the thought, Michelle hasn't changed a bit. Still, her usual self ever since she was 11. What a relief too, now we can hopefully be a thing ourselves with how this is panning out. "Oh! Speaking of Pokemon battling, you seen Ethan lately?" That snapped me immediately out of my thoughts of wanting to take Michelle on a date. "Ethan? Well, yes and no. I've seen him out, but not often. Says he's been training at home mostly. And have you been watching the news recently?"  
"Why do you ask?"  
"Those three Lycanrocs, Ethan is taking care of them now." All she did was give me a look that had this mix of concern and disapproval.

"You sure that was a good decision? First off, that's nine Pokemon. Way too many to take care of. Second, they're anthropomorphic Pokemon. Don't you think they're already problematic as it is?"  
"Oh, don't be such a worry-wart, Michelle. He's the champion of Alola after all, they'll be perfect with him!"

"Perfect, as in…?"  
"Well, just being taken care of in general. Seriously, Michelle, there's no need to start feeling anxious about this whole thing." I raise an eyebrow and give her a sarcastic smirk. "Maybe jealous that these anthropomorphic Pokemon have better bodies than you, hm?" Without even a second thought, she gave me a swift back-hand smack to my cheek. With all that force, I spun in place and almost fell to the ground. All I did was hold my cheek, and wince in pain. "Yeah, I guess I deserved that…" All she did was huff in an annoyed manner and storm off. Without a proper goodbye, too. I probably should not have brought that up as a joke. Good God, she has one hell of a back-hand…

A couple of minutes of walking, and trying to relieve my cheek of the pain, I arrived at Ethan's lavish beach house. Once again, I'm stricken with the feeling of jealousy. I scoff. "Rich and successful parents, Pokemon champion, huge and luxurious beach house, and already has Michelle pining off of him… Lucky bastard. Meanwhile, I'm stuck in a small apartment, a minimum wage job, and half of my old Pokemon team stuck in my PC Box… I sure hope he's doing his best to be thankful for what he's got." I try to brush off the feeling of jealousy and bury it deep within. I put on a smile, fix up my clothes, and knock on Ethan's door. Hey, do I smell spaghetti?


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Finally got some dinner done for Hedgewig and I. Thoughts are already bouncing around in my head. Does she even like spaghetti? Will her beak be able to handle the noodles? Maybe she doesn't like the sauce or even the meatballs. Should I have taken her to a restaurant? Before I go on overthinking again, she walks into the kitchen. And she's wearing… Aw geez, lingerie? I mean, it's her most comfortable outfit, and I never paid attention to it much, but now that we're both trying to strengthen our relationship, I've never stopped staring at her… _features_ to say the least. "H-hey, Hedgewig! Ready for our, um, date?" She gives her signature sweet smile, and nods. "Ready whenever you are, Ethan!"  
Before I could even say anything else, I hear a knock on the door. I groan and roll my eyes. "Who the hell could that be… Sorry, Hedgewig, give me a sec." I sigh and head toward the door. Before even opening it, I check through the window next to the door, trying not to give myself away. The moment I see who it is, my heart stops. Lance?! What the hell is he doing here?! Did he come to check on the Lycanrocs? What's going on? Before even thinking about reaching for the doorknob, I rush toward the kitchen. I pick up anything that's even remotely supposed to hint at a romantic dinner and stuff it all in an empty cabinet under the kitchen sink.

"Heeeello? Anyone home?" called out Lance.

I'm really in for it if he finds out I'm trying to be in a relationship with my Pokemon… I quickly and quietly try to call everyone into the kitchen. As I do, I give a small debrief to my Pokemon that they need to hide in the bedroom. Thankfully they all obeyed. Except for Luna. All she did was give a harsh scowl at me, crossing her arms. I say in a hushed voice, "Luna, get in the damn bedroom! What're you waiting for?!"  
"That cop you talked about, is the one who transferred us to you. I'm going to give him a piece of my goddamn mind!"  
"By doing what, barking at him?! I'm the only one that can understand your sassy ass mouth, now get in the room! NOW!" She growled, turned around, and off she went with the rest of the ladies. I took a sigh of relief and patted myself down. I rustled up my hair a bit to make it look messier, to try and convey that I was just lounging about. "Give me a second!" I shouted to Lance. Walking toward the door once more, I open it up. And there he is, Lance, with his goofy smile and friendly expression. "Lance, buddy! Glad to know you came to visit! _Could've called first, I was about to get busy_!" I say through gritted teeth. All he did was chuckle, and shake his head.

"Busy making spaghetti, it seems. I could smell it from all the way out here. Smells like heaven, I tell ya!" I gave him a sarcastic chuckle as I let him in. I plop myself on the couch and sigh. "So, what brings you here, Copper?"

"Copper, eh? Man, I can't just visit my best friend without being called out, huh?"  
"Not calling you out, I'm just saying, you never do any random surprise visits. And you kind of showing up out of nowhere was really inconvenient. I wasn't exactly in the best of situations when you came a-knockin'."

"It was inconvenient, you say? Why's that, I wonder."  
"W-well, I was making spaghetti." My nervous stutter already beginning to show itself. A bad sign considering Lance was a very skilled detective. I can't show any signs of weakness or anxiety, I need to stay calm. "Who were you making spaghetti for, though? From here, that's a damn big pot for just one person. Trying to fatten up while on vacation, eh?" He chuckled and made his way into the kitchen. I fumble around on the couch before basically wobbling my way toward him. "N-no, not trying to… 'fatten up' Lance. Just figured needed to… um… Treat myself, yeah…" What a great save, Ethan.

"Treat yourself, with a huge pot of spaghetti and meatballs. Sounds reasonable. How about you serve us a bowl, bud?" Damn it! This was supposed to be for me and Hedgewig! I gave him a fake smile, and nod. "Why not, man? How much do you want?"  
"Small bowl if you would. Not exactly hungry, but I'll need a small pick-me-up!" He sat down on the chair where Hedgewig sat. As he does, he shoots back up and picks up a feather from the chair. "Yo, Ethan, this is Hedgewig's, isn't it?" I looked at it, and my instant reaction was to swipe it from his hand. Somehow, I skillfully did just that, moving my arm as fast as I can to snatch it. I sigh. "Y-yeah, it is. Careful, she's been… M-molting as of late."  
"Hey, for bird Pokemon, doesn't that mean she's ready to mate?" Where the hell did he get that from?!

"I-I definitely think so, yeah! Wh-why do you ask, Lance?"  
"Well, why else would most of her feathers be lying about the house? She must've sat down here, huh?" After a sudden realization, he gave me a suspicious stare and sat up from his chair. "Ethan, if Hedgewig is supposedly molting, and ready to mate, you haven't done anything to advance on that, have you?" A deep blush shows itself on my face, while I try to give him direct eye contact. "N-no, I wouldn't do such a thing! Taking advantage of my Pokemon is clearly against the law. N-no way I'd do such a thing to my best Pokemon!" All of a sudden, I can't look Lance in the eyes. My anxiety again starts rising, my heart pumping and pumping while my breathing gets ever so slightly shaky. Lance turns his head and looks around. "Where is Hedgewig, might I ask?"

"I-in her Pokeball, ready to come out within a moment's notice!"

"Right, what about the others?" And with that question, I can finally have some relief. "In their Pokeballs too."

"And the Lycanrocs?"

"Pieces of work, I tell you."  
"Well, you can handle them, Mr. Champion."

Looks like he's finally done interrogating me. What a lucky break, I thought I was caught. "Hang on, one other thing…" Oh crap. "Hedgewig molting, her feather on this chair, spaghetti… Ethan, please don't tell me-"  
"NOTHING!" I shout, abruptly interrupting him. "_Nothing_ of the sort is happening, Lance! I already told you, there's nothing going on! The fact that you're insinuating that I would harm my Pokemon is getting me frustrated. As the champion, one who's supposed to represent all the trainers and Pokemon of this region, why would I harm my image by doing something so despicable?" He gave me another one of his suspicious looks, but he looked convinced. He took a deep breath, and let out a sigh. "Yeah, I get it, Ethan. Then serve me up some spaghetti!"

"A simple, 'Please' would do wonders, Detective." He chuckles and shakes his head.

"Spaghetti please, Ethan." I serve him a bowl, sit down in front of him, and cross my arms. The rest of that dinner, I kept myself reserved, and silent. I could tell from his periodic glancing, he wanted to start up a conversation. After all that, I didn't even want to initiate an interaction with him.

Twenty minutes of awkward silence and the quiet sounds of him chewing away at his spaghetti later, he hasn't said a word. "Hey, sorry for accusing you of pokephilia, Ethan. That was way out of line for me, especially after doubting the champion of Alola." That's much better.

"Apology accepted, Lance. And as your friend, keep your detective stuff at work, okay? Whatever you do at work, stays at work."  
"Yeah, yeah, I get it, buddy. Good spaghetti, by the way! Didn't think you were culinarily cultured enough to make something foreign taste good." First off, ow, my feelings. Second, spaghetti isn't even that outlandish. I roll my eyes. "Thank you, Lance...for that half compliment."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

After saying our quick goodbyes, I rushed Lance out of the house. I practically shove him out through the doorway and run toward the kitchen. Checking the temperature, and the amount of spaghetti left, I had just enough to make the perfect dinner with Hedgewig. I light up some scented candles, and set up the kitchen table as fast as I can, with all the decorations of a decent restaurant. With a wipe of my brow and a nod of reassurance, I go fetch Hedgewig. She's waiting for me in her room, an expression of anxiety and fear on her face. I walk up to her, and gently grasp her wings. "Hedgewig…? What's wrong?" She lets go of my hands and gives me another tight embrace, her head resting on my shoulder. I just do what I can, and wrap my arms around her once again. "I-I was worried… I heard everything… From the Pokephilia accusation to the feathers I left around the house… I almost had a panic attack if it wasn't for Lurantis and Lucario…" I look at them and nod slowly as if expressing gratitude. They return their nods and look relieved. I rub Hedgewig's back tenderly and sigh. "It's okay, Hedgewig… I'm here, I have everything under control…" I distance myself from her and lock eyesight with her. "How about our dinner now?" She gives me a signature soft smile and nods.

As we're returning to the kitchen, I get the strangest feeling of being watched. I halt in my path and shut all the curtains from every window. I take one final look through the last window in the living room and see a Noctowl. That's strange, those aren't native to Alola… I disregard it and slide the curtains shut. I trot back to Hedgewig's side and rest my hand on her shoulder, a smile plastered on my face. I politely sit her down at the table, and I sit on the opposite side. We both share a sweet smile as we pick up our forks. I finally get to enjoy a peaceful afternoon with my Hedgewig, alone. Eating, talking, and loving each other. I finally feel at peace with myself, nothing could make this day any better. As we ate and talk, I decided to bring up the Noctowl. "Hey, Hedgewig, I saw a species of Pokemon that wasn't native to our region. You think there might be a region you'd like to visit one of these days?" She scratches her chin and thinks about it for a quick moment.

"Unova for sure. I've always wanted to see how big the cities are there… From what I've seen on the TV, the cities are all filled with sky-scrapers. Not to mention all the famous actors and Pokemon who are there. So definitely Unova!"

"Then I'll find a way to plan our trip to-" All of a sudden, I hear another knock at the door. I groan. Irritated, I yell, "WHO IS IT?!"

"It's Michelle!" You have got to be kidding me.

"Hedgewig, stay in the kitchen, I'll take care of her…" She gives me a look of irritation, and nods. I stomp my way over to the door and open it. There's Michelle, with that Noctowl I saw earlier outside the window, right on her shoulder. It glared at me as I gulped. I composed myself and sighed. "What do you want?" She rested her hand on her hip.

"That's no way to talk to a lady."  
"It's also not proper for visiting a friend's house without calling or planning."

"Oh, calm down. Also, like my new Noctowl?"

"It's giving me an intense look… Where did you even get him?"  
"Global Trade Station. Traded him for a perfectly bred Litten." Woah, looks like she's fully into the competitive meta for Pokemon.

"So is that Noctowl also perfectly raised, huh?"

"Yup, perfect listening to commands, it's moves, everything." I look at it, and it stares back.

"I'll be watching you. Carefully." My eyes widen, and I gulp again nervously.  
"Okay! You two, out! I'm a very busy guy, so out!" Without hesitation, I push them out of the house and sigh, holding the door shut with my entire body. I slump down, and sit down on the floor, rubbing my face in an anxious manner. "Hedgewig, come here…"  
"N-no! I-I don't want to until that Noctowl leaves us alone!"  
"They're gone, you don't need to worry… C'mon…" She nervously starts stepping out of the kitchen hallway. With another worried look, she's back to her normal Decidueye form. I get up, and walk over to her, in pure shock. "Hedgewig…? W-what happened? Y-you're back to normal… N-not that I mind, but what…?" She puts her head down, and shrugs, beginning to tear up. Now my shocked expression also turns into that of concern. "I-I was so scared for you, I-I thought it was over, a-and now I guess I returned to my normal form…" I sigh, and get down on one knee, standing at eye level with her.

"Well, we'll figure this out. You're going to be just fine." I hold her cheeks gently in my palms. I kiss her forehead, and a new mystical light starts enveloping her. I back off in surprise and squint. "H-Hedgewig! What's happening?" I cover my eyes, as the light subsides. With a quick breath, she pants and looks at her body. "I-I'm back? I'm back!" I look at her and cover my face again, my face flushing to a deep red.

"Y-you're not wearing any clothes, Hedgewig…" She squeals, and I hear her runoff. With so many emotions and thoughts running through my head, I end up flopping onto the ground. So it is love that causes these transformations… And since she tried to defend herself or me, she reverted to her base form… That's interesting. I wonder if she's more powerful like this or in her original form. She returns back downstairs wearing her lingerie. I quickly grab my Pokedex and point the camera at her. "U-uhm, what are you doing…?"

"Checking your stats and abilities in this form." The Pokedex blinks a red light three times. I tilt my head. "No readings…? It recognizes your species, but it seems like you've either lost your abilities, or they're sealed for the time you're transformed into this… Can you turn back into your original form?"

"I-I can try?" She closes her eyes and starts trying to transform with all her strength. I observe carefully as that mysterious light returns. My Pokedex blinks with a green light, and it recognized her! And then she's back to normal.

"Yes! There we go. You're just as powerful as you were when we first beat Sun. Now can you return to your anthropomorphic form?" She nods, and groans once more, transform her back to her curvaceous form. I smile and go in for a hug. She embraces me back, and I sigh. "This is perfect, a defense mechanism that makes you just as perfect as you are now. You know what this means?"

"No? But all this is getting me curious."  
"You and I are going to represent Alola in the next World Pokemon Tournament. Coming next month in Unova!"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Excitement immediately overtook my being as I thought of traveling to a totally new region we haven't been to. Before I could go on with anything Hedgewig gripped my hands and stood up, staring into my eyes with an expression of pensive concern. "Ethan, think about this for a second. Do you have any idea when this World Tournament will happen?" With that, my excitement turned into a quick wash of embarrassment.

"I-I don't think so, no…"  
"And what about us? We've finally gotten together, and already you're thinking instead of battling for a new title?"

"Hedgewig, I totally understand where you're coming from, but listen. This isn't just for me. It's for all the Pokemon out there, who are going through the same thing we are. I'm not confident in us winning, considering only legendary trainers show up, but if we do, I'll make a stand and announce that Pokephilia should be treated as the norm. Because we can communicate with you, just as I am now." Her eyes move in a different direction, as she sighs.  
"And what if that doesn't work, Ethan…? You'll be arrested and sent to prison. Next thing you know we'll be separated, and I won't be able to see you from then on…" With that, she already looked in despair. Just the thought of me missing from her life already brought an intense sadness to her mind. I shake my head and rest my hand on her cheek, turning her gaze back to me. "Hedgewig. I promised you, I wouldn't let any harm befall to you or I. I intend to keep that promise, no matter what happens. We will stay together. Nothing will tear us apart." She takes a deep breath and nods.

"Okay, Ethan. I'm putting all my trust into you. Just don't get too reckless when it comes to battling with us again. I don't want another Po Town episode…"  
"You and I both know that you are all strong enough to handle yourselves. Trust me." I take out my phone and dial the number of Olivia, the Kahuna of Akala Island and one of the Elite Four. With one quick conversation, I hang up and sit down on the couch. "We have about three months until the Pokemon World Tournament happens… We have enough time to invest in training, and ourselves."

She nods and smiles. With that, she rests her head on my chest and sighs happily. An hour passes, and then, that strange headache comes in, and out of my head. Great, Raichu… _ETHAN, ARE YOU INSANE?! _I flinched at her basically yelling into my head. I flinch and groan. _Raichu! Don't yell, that just makes my head hurt more than you breaking into it! _I hear grunts of frustration coming from the stairwell. _Well, you deserve some sass after what you just said, dude! How're you gonna figure out turning the rest of us back to normal?! _My thoughts went totally silent. Even that seemed to give Raichu a considerable amount of concern. _I don't know. But I'll figure it out soon. We have three months. And even then, I can trust one of the Kahunas or Island Captains to help with my situation. _There's an immediate silence. It's almost unsettling not hearing Raichu's voice at this time. _Dude, just think about it. You need to be real fuckin' careful about your next move, bro. I really don't think the Kahunas could know what the hell is going on with your Pokemon. _I groan out loud and shake my head. _I'm the Champion of Alola.-_

_THAT DOESN'T MEAN THE COPS WON'T BUST YOUR ASS WHEN THEY FIND OUT THE CHAMPION GOT A BLOWJOB FROM HIS RAICHU! _An intense pain rushed throughout my entire head as I stood up, raising immediate unease to Hedgewig. I make my way toward Raichu, take her hand, and lead her into my room. I shut the door, lock it, and sit down on the bed. "Listen, Raichu! The only thing here that could get me arrested is them figuring out I got a blowjob from you. It isn't illegal to own Anthropomorphic Pokemon such as yourself. Now quit yelling into my head and calm down!" She stood there, totally silent. Her foot was tapping as he crossed her arms. "Fine, man… Just be careful, I just have a feelin' that this shit won't fly with the Captains or Kahunas…" I stand back up and put my hand on Raichu's shoulder. "Just stay calm. Don't worry. No one even knows about your 'confidence booster' event. Let me handle the problem. Okay?"  
She nodded slowly, and sat on her tail, beginning to float. She crosses her legs. "Hedgewig isn't the only one who gets worried for your well-being, y'know…"

"Yes, I know all of you get worried too. Except for Luna, but whatever, just stay calm. We can all get through this." With that, I go to the bedroom door and open it. I make my way back downstairs, where Hedgewig is sitting patiently for me. Her talon seems to be tapping too. I wonder what's on her mind. I walk around the couch and sit down next to her. She looked up at me and blushed. "Hey, Ethan…?"  
"Yes?"

"You… Haven't done anything sexual in your lifetime, right…?" I gave her a suspicious look and a nervous chuckle.  
"O-other than jerking off? No." Alright, too much information. Great job, Ethan. All she did was giggle at the mention of me masturbating. I couldn't help but quietly chuckle back, even though I just spat out something embarrassing. But with that, I also kept in the information of Raichu going down on me. If Hedgewig found out, I don't know what she'd do…

"So, I guess the first thing that would happen between us would be your first time, right?" I nod slowly and give her an eyebrow raise.

"What are you trying to imply, Hedgewig?"

"Nothing, just… Maybe we could get to doing something soon these three coming months…" My heart began to race faster then ever before, as well as my cheeks turning into an all-new shade of red. I smiled nervously and scratched the back of my head.  
"Th-the feeling's mutual, Hedgewig…" With a small moment of silence, she began staring into my eyes again. I returned her longing gaze. With that, I couldn't even form a full sentence. Only stuttering came from my mouth as she drew closer and closer to my face. While she was approaching, she opened her beak open just by a sliver, and connected with my lips. With that, I returned her kiss, closing my eyes while I could begin to feel my heart burst out of my chest. I could even hear my own pulse as she gave my lips the tender attention I've always wanted from her. She moved her hands to my chest, and began slowly caressing me, her hands going in circular motions as my own reached over her, beginning to rub her back and stroke her soft feathers.

Was this is it? Was it about to happen? And so soon? Not even another thought crossed my mind before her hand had carefully slipped down my torso and into my shorts. She delicicately cupped my member and balls, bringing an intense heat to my entire body. Even her own gentle touch had made me moan while we kissed. She knew what she was doing. And I couldn't deny that I loved every single second of it. She grew more passionate and confident by the second as my length began to harden and grow. Her hand moved to grip my cock, slowly but surely stroking it up and down as my desperate feelings of attraction, lust, and love kept growing. Unfortunately, before we could go on, I heard a knock on the door. My eyes shot open, and so did Hedgewig's. She threw herself off of me, and begin fixing herself up, sitting completely still on the couch. I looked at her, then at the door. With a furious groan, I yell, "WHO IS IT?!" There was a moment of silence, and then…

"It's Olivia! Did I interrupt something?"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

I stood there, and already felt a hot wash of shame after yelling at a Kahuna. If I wasn't the champion, she'd so let me have it. I clear my throat, brush myself off, and nod. With somewhat of a breaking voice, I shout back, "N-not at all, Olivia! C-come on in!" I stand up, meander to the door, and slowly crack it open. I give her a nervous smile while she looks at me with an expression of intrigue. "I've got a letter from your parents, by the by."  
"You're kidding. They're actually writing back?" She nods and hands me an envelope with a peculiar shape strutting out of the letter. She sighs. "They left this to me, even the Unfezant they sent it with had special instructions. To only give that letter to you, with no one else delivering it other than me. Rather strange request, but I had some time on my hands. Be careful out there, okay, Ethan?"

"Yes, ma'am. See you again soon!" She turned around and waved at me, before disappearing into the city. I shut the door, and look at the letter. Hedgewig sits up straight and looks just as confused as me. "Whatcha got there, Ethan?"  
"A letter from my parents." She got up from the couch, now showing full interest.  
"No way… What did they send?"  
"Mind helping me open it…?" I smile nervously and gesture to her beak. She rolled her eyes, and slightly opened it. I slide the top of the letter across, ripping it perfectly open. "Thanks, honey…!" I kiss her cheek and she smiles. "Yeah, yeah. But that's the last time I'm opening a letter like that, got it?"  
"You got it, Miss. Now, time to see what we have here…" I pull out a sheet of paper, and a mysterious pink and red stone. It has a symbol in the middle…

I squint to get a closer look, and it's a heart. Where did they get something like this? It looks exactly like a Z-Crystal. I looked up to Hedgewig, and she looks hopelessly fascinated with the stone. I take the letter, open it up, and read it. "Dear Ethan, we have found a new type of region where we can conduct and finish our research and studies. This stone has a very special type of effect on Pokemon. Like the ones native to this region, they can turn Pokemon Anthropomorphic or back to their original form. As your parents, we entrust you the first stone of its kind to you. Take good care of it. Love, Mom and Dad."

With that, Hedgewig and I both had a visible expression of shock and surprise. Without hesitation, I call out to the rest of the Pokemon in the house. Everyone gathers up in a little circle. "Oh, shit… Hedgewig, can you hand me my Z-Bracelet, please?" She nods and heads off to my room. Not a minute later, she comes back with it. It was as if a train of nostalgia had hit me when I saw it in her hands. Now that brings back some good memories. I take my backpack and dump out all the Z-Crystals I acquired in my journey. "Alright everyone, take one. Corresponding to your primary typing." Raichu then interjects. "So, hold up just a sec, man… Your folks hooked you up with a magical rock that can turn is back to being normal Pokemon..?"  
"Supposedly. You wanna try it first, Raichu? Since you were so panicked about it the first time."  
"Har har, pick the one who got most anxious about it. You're a funny dude, bro." I roll my eyes and stand up. Raichu does the same. I place the bracelet on my wrist, and the Crystal in the indentation. Fits like a glove. I tap it with my fore and middle finger. Nothing happens. "What the… Did they send a dud?"  
"No, dumbass. Do the dance, man."  
"You have got to be fucking with me."  
"Nah, Hedgewig is already doin' that. C'mon, man! Do it, it's been a while anyway!" I groan and stare at the ceiling, before returning my gaze to her.  
"Fine, but I'm not happy about." With a sigh, I began to dance and pose, to the corresponding stone Raichu was holding. That familiar pink light wrapped around her body, and just I had hoped, she was back to her normal Raichu self. Damn, what a change that was… "No fuckin' way, your parents pulled through for all of us, dude!"

"Wow, they definitely did… I owe them a huge thanks. And a ton of questions."  
"No time for that, bro."  
"Oh, you're right." And with that, just to make things as secure as possible, I turn everyone back into normal Pokemon, and back to their anthropomorphic forms. I nod and smile. "Guess now these next three months are going to be just for relaxing and whatnot, right?" Luna gets up and scoffs.  
"Or a waste of time… C'mon Olette and Skylar, let's bail."  
"Hold on, Luna. Ethan has to choose. He's got nine Pokemon. He only needs six to take to the tournament." Says Olette. They all turn their heads toward me, and I begin to blush once again. No way, I have to choose? Well, my original team was already good from the start. But I don't need a second grass type… Maybe Lurantis can stay. With one more long sigh, I nod. "Hedgewig, Salazzle, Swampert, Raichu, Lucario, and Skylar are on my team for the Pokemon World Tournament." Lurantis looks down at the floor, Olette shrugs, and Luna looks like she's about to explode.

"YOU'RE TAKING THAT ONE INSTEAD OF ME?!" She exclaims. Skylar looks at her with shock and fear.  
"Yes, Luna. That exact attitude is something that's going to hinder us in battle. Skylar and Olette have been the only ones who have been proactive in adapting. You haven't." She puffs up her chest, and her bottom lip begins to tremble. With her voice breaking, she says, "W-well fine! I-I didn't want to go anyway! K-keep your creepy ass fetish ridden fantasies out of my life, AND LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE FROM NOW ON!" She began crying while storming off into my bedroom. Olette stands up and groans.

"And I wanted to nap… Fuck, this one will take all day… I'll go comfort the edgy one." She shakes her head and walks off to my bedroom. I look at Lurantis, and lay my hand on her shoulder. I get down on my knees, and look into her eyes. "Lura, are you okay with me making this decision?" She stands still for a moment, then nods.  
"Yes, Ethan. I understand why the decision was made. If you are happy, then I shall stay and guard the house while you all are gone." I smile and give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Fantastic, thank you Lurantis. You're the best." She chuckles and nods. Before another word, she heads to the backyard and begins tending to the plants. I look at everyone else who's gathered in the middle and clap my hands together. "Alright, everyone, these are going to be a busy 3 months. So, before anything else, train, train, and train. We have a Tournament to win, and a message to send!" They all nod accordingly, and head out to the backyard with Lurantis. Hedgewig sits down on the couch and sighs. "So, Pokemon World Tournament… A big step for all of us, right?" I sit down by her, and nod. "And speaking of, I have a gift for you, to help us with the tournament."

From my pocket, I pull out a brand new Muscle Band. She looks at it with an expression of joyous surprise. I take the band, wrap it around her thigh, and smile. "This will be a symbol of our strength. Something to power you up along with way. Not just for your victory, but for our victory." I can see tears form in her eyes as she wraps me around her wings, sobbing ever so softly. I chuckle, and return her tender embrace, laying my head on her shoulder while she cried with pure happiness. "Thank you, Ethan… Thank you so much…"  
"You're very welcome, my Hedgewig… This is a big step for both of us, and it means the world to me. Even if we don't win, I'll always be right behind you, ready to catch your fall." The day continued on after this moment. Nothing interjected between us for the entire morning, afternoon, and evening. When midnight came, I slid off my pants and shirt, and practically flopped into bed. I stared at the ceiling for minutes on end, before I heard soft footsteps enter my room. I sat up, and there she was.

Hedgewig had none of her lingerie on. She was presenting her bare, beautiful body to her love. And wow, am I sure glad that love is me. She strolled into my room and shut the door. With a flick of the light switch, the room was lit up. And I could see her naked body in all its glory. With the sight of her full body, my inhibitions practically vanished. I no longer felt anxious, paranoid, unhappy. I slid off my boxers. No words were spoken as she slid her soft body onto mine. Her chest against my own, and her womanhood rubbing against my member. We began exchanging a more passionate kiss as I held her in my arms. With that, my happiness turned into passionate arousal. My length had begun to slowly harden at the touch of her increasingly wet lips. We both wanted each other, we both needed each other. And this was the fateful night where we proclaimed and consummated our pure love. She retreated from our kiss and stared lovingly into my eyes. I gave her a soft smile, and she stroked my cheek with her hand. With a simple lift of her hips, my own manhood slowly and carefully slipping into her pussy. She bit her beak on the way down. I grasped her hand and nodded reassuringly. She nodded back and slipped herself all the way down my shaft. With a shaky moan, she began gently moving her waist up and down. I couldn't believe what I was feeling. My heart was going as fast as it could, and I felt calm, safe, and happy. The pleasure her pussy gave to my cock was making me tremble ever-so-slightly. It was incredible that we shared no words, but knew exactly what we wanted to do. She sped up her movements, now making her pussy take all of my length. She once again pressed herself onto me while I held her. Minutes passed before she whispered into my ear, "I-I'm going to cum, Ethan…" With a satisfied groan, I responded, "I-I am too, Hedgewig…"  
"Cum with me, Ethan… Release your seed into me.." I nodded as she slammed my entire member into her, as deep as she can. My cock throbbed and pulsated as she let out a long and loud moan. And that alone is what set me off. I shot rope after rope of my hot seed into her pussy. With a moment of silence, all I could hear was our heavy breathing. She lifted her waist once more and slipped my length out of her. With all that, I practically deflated. She lay next to me and smiled. I turned to her direction and laid my hand on her cheek. "Hedgewig, I love you. More than anything on this planet."  
"I love you just as much, Ethan."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Three whole months of spending alone time with my Hedgewig… Training and just being together. This will certainly be something to remember. Waking up felt like I was trying to lift weights. I felt way too lazy and exhausted. Did last night really drain that much energy? Speaking of last night, I neglected one thought. One tiny detail that could end up ruining what we've made. I turn to my side, and see Hedgewig, staring at me. "Good morning, my love…" I chuckled and blushed.

"M-morning Hedgewig… Um, I have a question…"

"Yes?"

"Since I didn't use protection, am I at risk of catching a disease, or… H-have a human-Pokémon… Hybrid baby…?" She stared at me with a look of confusion.

"I don't think so..? Pokémon can only catch Pokérus. And I don't have it. And as far as the baby thing, I don't think you should feel concerned. Pokémon DNA and Human DNA aren't compatible." I let out a sigh of relief and lie on my back.

"I hope so, or else we'd be in some deep trouble…"

"Don't worry about it, Ethan. Right now, what you need to worry about, is…" She sits up on the bed, and starts stretching. The blanket falls off of her chest, revealing her bosom as she stretches. "Caring for your new lover."

"I've been taking care of my lover ever since she was a Rowlet, I think I'm good for that." She chuckled and gave me a soft peck on the cheek.

"So, breakfast?"

"I could make some sausage and bacon for the group. Remind me to make the bacon extra crispy for-" Then it hit me. With all of this kerfuffle with Hedgewig, I nearly forgot that I need to take care of the rest of my team! "Salazzle! Shit, I need to go capture those Salandits for her! Sorry, hun, but I have to get going, nab some Pokébeans while I'm gone!" I kiss her cheek, and she sighs. I jump from the bed, and to my dresser. I pick out some shorts, and a tank-top while frantically looking for any spare Pokéballs. I find a few tucked away in the very back of my dresser, and snatch them up. Good, got what I need. "Love you, Hedgewig! I'll be back!"

"I love you, too, Ethan. Be safe." I nodded, and sprinted my way out of the house. I take out my ride pager, and stare at it for a quick second. Wow, I haven't used this in 8 years. Will that Charizard even come?

I hoist the pearl-like stone into the air, and hear a distant roar. Well, what do you know, Charizard is on his way! He lands in front of me, and sighs. In a very low voice, he says, "Where to, boss?" Well damn, he sounds incredibly intimidating.

"Akala Island. Near the volcano."

"Sure thing, Boss." I hop onto his back, and off we flew, into the skies of Alola. Not a few minutes later, we landed right at Wela Volcano park. "Wait here, Charizard, this will only take a couple minutes." He nods, and sits down. And I quickly head off into the tall grass. Regardless of me missing a Pokémon, I still tried my best on catching a suitable Salandit. Two hours passed, and a good ten Pokéballs were wasted. On one single Salandit no less… What could have made that thing resist so much? Defeated, I head back to Charizard. "Back to Melemele, Charizard…" He nods once more, and I slowly climb on his back. Off we flew back home. While I was worried about Salazzle, I could always buy some more Pokéballs and work on it tomorrow. I'll just distract her with something else. We made it safely home, and Charizard flew away. I walk into the house, and collapse onto the couch, physically and mentally exhausted.

Salazzle would then walk out of the kitchen, and walk toward me, a smile on her face. "So, Ethan, darling, did you catch me some saucy Salandits?" I sigh, and look at her, the exasperated expression on my face clearly obvious to her.

"As hard as I tried, I didn't catch one… They escaped as soon as I ran out…" She let out a loud groan, lifted me up from the couch, and hoisted me on her shoulder. I did not expect her to have this kind of strength. "S-Salazzle, woah, mind letting me down?"

"Nope. I have to punish my trainer for not tending to my needs." Punish? Oh, no. I have a bad feeling that I know where this is going…

"Salazzle, please, put me down, I'm already trying to be-"

"Hush now, darling, no need to worry, Hedgewig doesn't need to know about a thing, now does she?"

"Yes, she does! She's my girlfriend, and I need to… To…" An amazing scent then flew into my nose. Something I couldn't exactly describe, but holy hell, it kept hitting the exact spots of the desires within me. "Hoooooly crap… S-Salazzle, what are you doing to me…?" She gave me a devious smile as she led us both upstairs.

"Nothing much, honey, just making sure you'll satisfy me as much as I'll satisfy you. From now on, you refer to me as 'Mistress'. Understand?"

"Yes, Mistress…" My brain couldn't even process any other thoughts than just being able to pleasure Salazzle. Those pheromones are incredibly strong, even for humans.

"Good boy." We entered my room, closed the door, and locked it as she threw me onto my bed. She shut the window, closed the blinds, and turned on the light. "So, Ethan, darling, mind taking off those awful eye-sores you call pants?" I obeyed her, and slid them off, while my nose was still being filled with the sweet, utterly powerful scent she was emanating. I removed my boxers too, and my cock already started getting hard. I guess I was that aroused from Salazzle and her magic. She gave me her devious grin again as she began to take off her bra and panties. "That's it, Ethan… Now that's a cock I know I'll love." She sat on my waist, her back facing me while her thighs begin to squeeze against my length. Her tail wrapped around my neck, and stood there, softly caressing me while I began to pant shakily. "You like my thighs rubbing up against your cock, Ethan?"

"Y-yes, Mistress…"

"My soft scales just teasing the seams of your juicy member, hm? Do you want more?"

"P-please, Mistress… I want more… More of you…"

"Does it kill you knowing you can't stare at my big chest, Ethan?"

"I-it pains me, but my only purpose here is to satisfy you, Mistress…"

"Now that's what I want to hear." She grasps my cock, lifts her waist a bit, and then within an instant, slams my dick into her pussy. She lets out a loud and appeased moan, while her smile begins to grow. She starts then bouncing at an incredibly aggressive speed, the sound of flesh slapping against each other was loud, while my cock pleasured her tight womanhood. Our liquids begin to mix as her voice grew louder, and she began to fondle her chest. All I did was hold onto her thighs as we fucked each other. "Fuck, Ethan, you're so big! I can't wait for you to fill me up with cum!" All I did was nod in agreement while she suddenly sped up her bounces. I felt her heat then begin to grow as her hand cradled and played with my balls. I couldn't help it anymore. I slammed her down once more unto the entire length of my cock. I began to pump rope after thick rope into her pussy, while she whipped her head back, letting out on more loud pleasured moan. Her scent dissipates, and she lets herself off of me; my cum dripping down her leg. I look to her, and she lets out a low chuckle. "Catch me my Salandits, or I'll have no choice to dominate you again. Is that clear?"

"Yes… Mistress…" I began to black out from the extreme fatigue I was feeling at that moment. Before my eyes fully closed, Salazzle whispered into my ear, "This will be our little secret, big boy…"

With that, I pass out, without another word escaping my lips. Two hours go by, and I finally manage to wake up. And holy hell, do I still feel like I'm about to pass out again. I sit up, and rub my eyes. "Fuck… What time is it…" I slip on my boxers, and some shorts. I drowsily head downstairs, and make my way to the couch. I lie down on it, and sigh. "Hedgewiiiiig..!" I call out to her. I hear a toilet flush, and then her voice. "Coming!" Then, she walks her way to me. She leans her head over the couch, and smiles. "What's going on, Honey?"

"I am… Incredibly exhausted… Could you call Lucario to try and fix me up…? Maybe she can give me a spark of energy with her Aura…"

"Oh, of course, dear. I'll get to that." She pecks my cheek, and off she goes into the kitchen. I sit up a bit, and stare at her backside as she talks to Lucario in the kitchen. I wonder if she's fine if I stare at her like this… Another second goes by, and Lucario comes by, rubbing her paws together. "So! You need energy, then I'm the gal you need."

"Thank you, Lucario…" She places her paws on my chest, and takes in a deep breath. With that, she begins to apply pressure as my body heat began to rise. I shift a bit on my seat, clearly uncomfortable, but I feel an intense and great wave of energy flow within me. She retreats her paws, and nods. "There, Ethan. All restored!" I sit up, and stretch, while letting out a content sigh. "Wow, that feels awesome… Thanks, Lucario!"

"Don't mention it, Ethan. Now both of you get to bed, it's late. 11 PM, you two. Get goin'." No wonder I was feeling drained. Wait, how am I supposed to sleep if Lucario just gave me this intense energy boost? "Lucario! Why didn't you tell me sooner?! Now I don't even feel a little tired!" She shrugs.

"Well, now it's your problem, Ethan." I groan and cross my arms. Hedgewig then yawns.

"It's okay, my love… I'll wait for you to come to bed, I'm already sleepy anyway… I'll see you upstairs, okay…?"

"Oh, alrighty then, Hedgewig." I give her a kiss on the cheek, and a nice, warm hug. I hear her make a soft "Coo" as I did. Now that's just plain adorable. She lets go, and walks upstairs. Lucario follows. "Goodnight, Ethan!"

"Goodnight, you two."

Now, everyone's gone. It's late at night, and still not feeling anything worth getting some sleep over. I groan, and start tapping my foot. "What to do, what to do…"

"You could start doing something that naturally makes you tired." I turn my head behind the couch, and it's Skylar, with a small blush on her face. She gives me a soft grin as she walks toward me. I tilt my head as she plops herself next to me. "Well, uh, what would that be, Skylar?"

"Just a suggestion, honestly… Just came by to thank you for placing me in your team."

"Oh! Yeah, Skylar. I mean, the Pokédex did say you were the superior one of the three. Your speed is insane." I chuckle and softly pet her head. She gives me a toothy smile.

"Thanks, I try! But, well, that's not exactly my way of saying thanks. Actions speak louder than words, you know?" I squint at her, and raise my eyebrow.

"Uhh, what do you mean…?" She starts taking off her bra, and my eyes widen. What is up with my Pokémon all of a sudden?! "Skylar, woah, stop! What're you doing?!" She stops before her full rack is revealed. She gives me a sad expression, and whines like a puppy. "I want to thank you, Ethan… Come on…"

"No, Skylar, please, I've had enough on my mind, I don't need this clouding my mind with guilt when I want to be with Hedgewig."

"Just this once, please…?" She looks up at me, and gives me an incredibly cute, big, teary-eyed puppy look. Fuck, I cam't resist that… I lie my head back and groan. "Fine! One blowjob, but that's it!" She beams at me and quickly slips off her bra, now showing me her small rack. Not that I mind, she's quite sexy nonetheless. "Now, I have some experience, ready, Ethan?"

"Yeah, go for it, Skylar." She scoffs and pouts. "C'mon, more enthusiasm."

"Damn, Skylar, you're so hot, can't wait for you to suck my cock. Better?"

"Mmhm!" Then, she slowly starts putting her hands on the waistbands of my shorts and boxers. Sliding off my clothes, while I stare down at her. In my own mind, there was an insane internal conflict. I really shouldn't be doing this. I need to be honest with Hedgewig, I need- "A-ah!"

Then I felt her tongue run across my balls, and to the tip of my cock. With just that, my arousal makes my cock perk up, and stay up while I sigh shakily. She just stares at it and smiles. "I-it's huge, Ethan…"

"Yeah, well, y'know, I am pretty well equipped." I chuckled, since I've already heard it from Salazzle. She softly grasps my cock from the base, and starts licking at my sack. I sigh again, and smile. "Ooooh, f-fuck that feels good…"

"Ya like that, Ethan?" She continues with her lewd task, eventually gently presses her lips against my balls, and carefully sucks on them. With just the sensation of her tongue and lips on my sack, my cock starts subtly dribbling precum. She pulls back with a satisfying, "pop!" sound, and giggles. "You like me sucking on your balls, big boy?" I nod, and she gives my shift one long, wet lick with her canine tongue. Soon enough, my cock disappears into her maw, her lips applying much needed pressure on my cock while her tongue tastes every inch of my length. With Skylar already beginning to bob up and down my cock, it was only a matter of time before I exploded. I could even hear her soft slurping noises coming from her mouth. My arousal was at its peak as my legs begin to tremble. "Skylar… G-gonna cum…" To my surprise, her ears perk up, and she swallows my cock, shoving the entire thing down her throat. I moan in between gritted teeth, and sure enough, erupting into her snout. I hear a small moan from her, before she pulls back. A loud gulp sound ensues as she gasps and smiles. "So, was that a good action?"

"Yeah, sure was, Skylar…" She walks off, and I slip back on my boxers and shorts. What the hell is going on…?


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

After that last night incident, I woke up in the morning feeling nothing but guilt and anxiety. And those emotions were hitting me strong. I stare at the ceiling, and take in a deep breath. "I need to tell Hedgewig. This can't go unheard of. My first relationship, and all this happens… I'm a wreck." I sigh and sit up in the couch. I head up into my room, and look at the doorknob. I can see a slight tremble in my hand as I reach for it. I have a right to be scared, with all this, I could have just ended my relationship. I swallow my fears and anxieties, and opened the door. "Hedgewig, are you awake…?"

"Oh, Ethan! There you are!" She was putting on that white T-shirt we wore on our walk to Verdant Cavern. She got up, gave me a tight hug, and a smooch on the cheek. I tried to look as happy as I can be, but I couldn't. I didn't even know I could feel this awful. "Hedgewig, I have to tell you the truth."

"What, are you a cop?" She chuckles and smiles at me, rustling her hand through my hair.

"No, not that. I haven't been completely honest with you." I begin stuttering, and sit down on my bed. She gives me a concerned look and comes right to me, with her feathers caressing my back. "What do you mean…?"

"Hedgewig, I… I have to admit that… Before all this, Raichu gave me a blowjob… Salazzle made me have sex with her, and Skylar also sucked me off… And I couldn't feel more ashamed about it…" I look up at her, with nothing but sadness and desperation in my eyes. Her worried expression turned into something I couldn't even recognize. It looked like a mile-long stare, but I could tell it had bits of furious passion and betrayel. I guess I was right. I ruined this for us.

Silence rang through the room as I slowly began breaking down, tearing up while Hedgewig stood at my side. This has officially become one of the worst days of my life. "Ethan, I… You know, I kind of knew this would happen." I look up at her, and wipe away my tears.

"W-what…?"

"Well, everyone is anthropomorphic, right? Everyone wants to have something romantic with you." So it is true, romance and love is what triggers the transformation… "So… If you must, you can satisfy the urges of the others. But you have to come to me first, considering you're my boyfriend and all." She lets out a soft chuckle, and slowly brings my face up to hers. "Okay?" I nod, and she wipes away any excess tears. "Y-yeah, Hedgewig…"

"Oh, and I forgive you. No hard feelings, my love." I let my arms envelope hee body, and she smiles. "Thank you, Hedgewig… I love you…"

"I love you too, Ethan. And I won't ever stop." A shaky chuckle comes out of my mouth as I breathe in. My insecurities and anxieties have been put to rest.

"So, busy day today, right, Ethan?"

"I guess so. Do I need permission to go out and hug the rest?" She laughs and shakes her head.

"You're adorable, Ethan. Of course not, go on, tell them you love 'em too." I nod and get up, giving her a kiss on her forehead while I head out of the room. Now I've felt true relief. Guess I really exaggerated some things about this. Now, where is Raichu… "Downstairs, dude!" Of course. I make my way to the couch, and look around. She sits down by me, and smiles. "So, how'd i-"

Before another word escapes her mouth, I give her a loving embrace. Raichu gives me a nervous chuckle and a pat on the back. "Erm, dude? You good?"

"Yeah, just wanted to say thank you. For the confidence booster, for other things and… Foe being along on the ride. I couldn't ask for a better Raichu." She went as silent as a mouse. Then her grip tightens on me as she rests her chin on my shoulder. "Wow, Ethan… That was new, but thanks, I needed that." I pull back and nod.

"Now, have you seen Swampert?"

"Taking a two hour shower, as always." I stifle a chuckle, and nod, heading back to the upstairs bathroom. I knock on the door. "Who's knocking during my shower? You all know I'm very sensitive during showers!"

"It's Ethan! Can I come in?"

"Oh, sure, buddy!" And with that, I enter the bathroom. I see her naked silhouette through the shower curtain, which surprisingly enough, doesn't faze me. I sit on the toilet, and sigh. "Hey, Swampert, how fast can you dry off?"

"Relatively quick. I am part ground type after all."

"Then lemme give you a hug. You deserve a bit more recognition today." A moment of quiet brushes past as the water stops hitting the bath. She comes out of the shower, and tilts her head. And she was right, she's already dry. "What's gotten into you this morning?" I go in for another tender hug, and smile.

"Nothing. Just know that I think you're an incredible Swampert, who deserves more than what you think you do." She chuckles gently, and gives me an equally loving embrace.

The day went on as I thought it would. Everyone became much happier after I showed how much I cared for them. Even Luna smiled when I gave her her share of good feelings. Surprising as it was, she still is going through her small depression over leaving her first trainer, but I digress. Later, I lie in bed while Hedgewig keeps trying on clothes beside me. "Hey, what looks good on me?"

"Nothing, no clothes." I say without hesitation.

"Oh, har har, perv."

"Hey, we're lovers, I can say that!" She chuckles and puts on a purple T-shirt.

"Fair, fair." Then, a nice blue and black plaid flannel.

"Wow, those colors really compliment you, honey."

"You think so?" I nod, get up, and start brushing off her flannel.

"Yup. You just have to know how to present yourself in this kind of style. Like this…" I fix up her collar, pat away any excess lint, straighten her flannel and the shirt. I nod, and give her a thumbs up. "Just like that!" She gives me an adorable giggle, and sits down on the bed. "But you know, jeans would pair great, not green panties."

"Oh, hush, and sit. I wanna talk about something."

"Oh? And what might that be?" Now she has my attention. I plop myself right next to her, while she smirks at me. Well, that's a look I'd never think I would get from her. "Tell me, what are your fetishes, hm?" Now that came out of left field…

"M-my fetishes? U-um…" Great, I'm beginning to feel nervous again. My cheeks turn a bit red while I scratch the back of my head.

"Well, uh… I like blowjobs and… Uh, big butts, and…"

"Oh, Ethan, come on. The weird stuff" I sigh loudly.

"O-okay, okay. I'm into a little bit of bondage, and… I do like smacking some ass, or hot-dogging… Fuck, what else… Oh, when someone licks or sucks on balls during a blowjob, that's something I like a lot." All Hedgewig does is nod while she has a big and devious grin on her face. "I also like… Hm… Leashes. Anal." And then I shut myself up.

"A-and I think that's it!"

"You sir, are one kinky-"

"And tit-fucking." Out of all the things I've said just subconsciously, that had to be the last. Hedgewig laughs it off, and gives me a satisfied look.

"Good to know, dear."

"Well, what about you?"

"Pretty much all the stuff you like." Now that's a real surprise.

"With all the porn you watched after you turned 15, I guess I watched it with you. In a sense, hehe…"

"And you call me the kinky one.

"Oh, hush. Now, when will be the day where we act out our fantasies?" She said, biting the bottom part of her beak.

"Tomorrow." Then her smile disappears.

"Aw, what…?"

"Today has been an emotional day, my love. Right now, all I want to do is cuddle, and just experience your warmth and love." And her smile returns. Damm, aren't I just a love boat? She nods and takes off the flannel, while lying back down. She opens her wings to me, and gestures for me to lie right next to her. I do so, and there she goes, enveloping me in her wings. And thus, I felt my true happiness spring forth again. I'm glad I took this route rather than the sexy route… Even though I'll eventually get to it soon. I'll cross that bridge when I get there. We share one goodnight kiss, and begin drifting off into a deep sleep, while I stay curled up in her loving wings.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

An entire month has passed since that night. Two more months left until the tournament begins. I still have to book that flight to Unova, as well as present my status in the Hall of Fame of Alola in order to be verified. So far, Hedgewig and I have been training to strengthen up, as well as getting used to transforming from her anthropomorphic form, and her original form. And everything's been working like a charm, especially for the rest of the team. I even gave Skylar a Rocky Helmet to hold. She's been wearing it ever since, and she looks adorable. Everyone else is still in need of an item though. I might have to start earning some Battle Points at the Battle Tree for some items… Well, next month. Right now, focus on what's important. After a small training session, I end up tired, sweating and panting as I sit on the couch. Lurantis follows behind me and chuckles softly. "Ethan, that session was only half an hour. You need to get in shape."

"Listen, Lurantis, I eat well, I have a good shape, I don't need… Exercise…"

"Okay, yes, you are, but humans were made for movement."

"Then I guess Arceus made me particularly lazy…" Lurantis lets out a small chuckle and looks to the bathroom, then back to me. "You want to shower then?"

"Yeah, I guess I am starting to smell a bit. Can you fetch me some clothes?"

"No, Ethan, come shower with me." Her grin turns into something incredibly deviant. I look toward the bathroom and stand still. "Uhhhh, l-let me ask Hedgewig…?"

"Oh, yes. Of course. I'll be waiting in the bathroom when you need me, Ethan." And there she goes, walking off to the upstairs bathroom. And she begins shaking her hips as she goes. When was the sweet, quiet Lurantis so flirtatious? Should I even be surprised at this point? I sigh, and walk into the bedroom, where Hedgewig is taking a peaceful nap. I tip-toe my way over to her, and lie my hand on her head. "Hi, sleepyhead… Lurantis wants me to go into the shower with her and I think have some fun. Do I have your permission…?" She let out a small sigh, and nodded.

"Just… Be careful she doesn't eat your head…" I blink a couple times, and chuckle nervously.

"W-what?"

"I'm kidding, now get going, my love…" I roll my eyes and kiss her forehead. She turns, sighs happily, and back to dreaming she goes. I grab my towel, a new pair of boxers, and wander my way into the bathroom. I hear the showerhead already start-up as I open the door. There she is, already in the shower with the screen door barely showing her naked body and her bright colors. She still looks like she's wearing pajama pants though. I guess they're a part of her. I take off my boxers, shorts, shirt, and take in a deep breath. "Alright, Lurantis. Ready?"

"Yes, Ethan. Come in." I slide open the glass door, and immediately recoil to the back of the shower wall. "Y-you take cold showers?!"

"Well I am a grass type. Any heat could damage me otherwise." I begin shivering, even though the water didn't directly hit me.

"Geez, Lurantis… Is Hedgewig this way too?"

"Oh, no, she takes warm showers. Not too warm, but she says it feels comfortable."

"Thank goodness. I was hoping to have a shower moment with her." Lurantis giggles and blushes.

"Ah, you two. I really do have high hopes you too will thrive. Make sure to take care of her, okay?"

"That's already my plan."

"Perfect. Now, can you take good care of me?"

"That's also what I've been doing, Lurantis."

"I mean like this, Ethan…" She then turns around, and presses her chest against the glass, using her large pincers to spread her ass cheeks, showing me her intimate areas, already wet from either the water or arousal. I nod and chuckle. "I need to start noticing these things, I get too oblivious when someone comes onto me…"

"Ethan, I'm waiting."

"Oh! Yeah, my bad. Wait, shit, I need to get hard…"

"Why not give me a taste then?" I scratch my chin and nod.

"Sounds good! Just, forgive my inexperience in this."

"There's a first time for everything, Ethan. Now, come on." She shakes her hips and me and smiles. I get on my knees, gently lie my hands on her cheeks, and smile. Then, with one long, wet, and warm lick, I trace my tongue across her pussy. I could feel her shiver as she moaned shakily. Her back already stood at an arch while I still kept at it, slowly licking her lips as I went. Surprisingly, she tasted very green and sweet. I took the initiative and began sticking my tongue in Lurantis. With another moan, she already had begun begging for more. My cock had already hardened at that time, so I stand back up, and prod my cock against her pussy. "So, now are you ready?"

"Yes, Ethan, do it…"

With that, I gently start penetrating Lurantis's pussy. The walls of her womanhood squeeze my cock comfortably as I start thrusting in and out of her. Her moans grow only louder as I go, bringing a smile to my face. "Lurantis, you're so tight.."

"A-ah, Ethan…!" I hold her pincers back against my waist as I thrust into her; using my entire cock to pleasure her. I moan myself as her insides massage my length. I speed my thrusts up significantly, making a loud, _"plap!"_ sound each time my waist collides with her ass. I lick my lips as I bend over, my chest against her back as I grab her waist. I could hear her high-pitched panting, and my confidence began to swell. "Yeah, you like that, Lurantis? Your trainer's huge cock in you?"

"Y-yes, I-I love it..!"

"Ready for my seed then, Lura?"

"Give it to me, Ethan! Pump me full of it!"

With one final, strong thrust, I slam my cock into her and moan. My cock throbs as it shoots my semen deep into Lurantis. With one more shaky moan, she takes a breather and stands back up. I pull out, and chuckle. "There you go, feel better, Lura?"

"Yes, thank you, Ethan. You satisfied me perfectly." She said with a sweet tone. I smile and continue on with my shower. Although it was cold, I got to wash myself off properly. I head on out of the bathroom, wearing some comfy, clean boxers and a nice, tidy shirt. Maybe I do need to start working out a bit more, I need a bit of muscle to impress Hedgewig… I peek through the bedroom door, and there she is, still comfortably sleeping. I smile and close the door back again gently. With that I head back downstairs, and stare at the orange figure napping on it. "Are you kidding? Olette, get up." I hear a snort, and some surprised mumbling.

"Hm..? F-f… W-wha…?"  
"Olette, it's Ethan, your trainer, trying to watch some TV?" She groaned and put her head back down on the pillow.  
"You were out training, my couch… I was here first…"

"Olette, get up, or no home-made Pokepuffs."  
"Awww… Fine…" She slowly lifts herself up from the couch and yawns. She rubs her eyes while looking back at me. "There you go…" I hop on over the back of the couch and land stylishly onto the cushion next to her. "That was very extra."  
"Well, I feel good today. In a good mood, you know?"  
"Yes, but I mean, you didn't have to do something so over-the-top."  
"I've been doing over-the-top things since I've been a trainer, and today, it's made me the happiest person alive." She smiles and pinches my cheek. I wince.

"Boy, aren't you adorable."  
"Olette, no grandma stuff." She laughs and lets go of my cheek.  
"Come on, but you are cute."  
"I'm okay, I wouldn't say cute, but yeah."  
"Oh, shut up. Quit doubting yourself, man. You're a good guy, and cute. Why do you think most of these Pokemon want to fuck you, including me?" I snicker and look toward her, raising my eyebrow. She's just blushing and giving me a meek grin. "I-I cannot believe I just said that. I'm gonna go now, and shut up."

"Oh, nah, stay! Lemme go ask Hedgewig how she feels, then we'll do it."

"Y-you're kidding, seriously?"  
"Not kidding. Lemme be right back!" I quickly make my way back up into the bedroom and whisper into Hedgewig's ear. "Hedgewiiiiiig… Olette wants to-"  
"Go ahead, just be quiet, I could hear you and Lurantis in the bathroom…" I chuckle and kiss her forehead once more. "Yes, ma'am. Love you."  
"Mmhm, me too, dear…" And again, back to sleep. I run back downstairs and do the same thing, hop over the couch and land next to Olette, with a smirk on my face. "Back, and ready when you are, Olette."  
"C-can we do it on the couch…?"  
"Anywhere you want."

"On the coffee table."  
"There we go, that's it. So, get naked."  
"Wow, very forward, but since you are my new trainer, so here we go…" Her tone grew more seductive as she talked, taking off her clothes in the process. She's got a very slight chub, but that compliments her bust and her waist perfectly. I follow her steps and begin taking off my clothes too. She spread her body out on top of the coffee table while lying on her side. I took her leg, and laid it over my shoulder, as I looked at her nude figure. That was enough arousal to get me going. She felt my cock prod against her clit. With one look, her eyes widened. "W-wow. That is… Gonna be something to take…"

"I know you'll take it well, you've got it. So, how do you like it?"  
"I-I've… Never had anyone ask that… We'll experiment, just do what you feel is right." I nod and quickly start sticking my cock into her pussy. I could see her bare her fangs as her eyes closed. "F-fuck, fuck, slow down!" I do so and stare at her. Nothing happens until she opens her eyes and sighs. "O-on second thought, do it like that…"

"Like… This?" With that, I start fucking her aggressively, her pussy tightening up just a bit as I go, and her moans start echoing across the walls. What's more, her tail starts wagging like crazy. "Aww, the dog's enjoying a good fuck."

"A-ah..! T-too… M-much..!"

"Really now? Let's see how much you can take!" I start going as fast as I can, thrusting my entire cock into Olette at max speed, with our liquids mixing and beginning to make things messy. Nonetheless, we both enjoyed the rough fuck session. Not before long, her tongue stuck out of her maw as she said, "C-cumming..!" And thus, I do the same. Sticking my entire cock into her as a thick amount of my seed filled her up. I pulled out and sighed. "Okay, yup, that's enough… I'm exhausted…" Then, I heard snoring. I look at Olette, and soon as we both finished, she fell asleep. How does one even do that? Well, whatever, if she's comfortable, I won't bother her.

I slide back up my boxers and shirt and head upstairs. Before I can disturb the peace, I slide neatly next to Hedgewig and wrap my arms around her. Not before long, I hear a happy sigh, and her fingers begin to squeeze mine. I scooch my head up a bit and see a smile crawl across her beak. "There's my Hedgewig…"


	19. Author's Update

p style="text-align: left;"My apologies to anyone seeing a notification of this update, and thinking that it might be a new chapter to the story. But as of now, I've been suffering through a severe case of writers' block. And in desperate need of someone to help out to try and have a conversation with me about my two current main stories./p  
p style="text-align: left;"As of now, I just really haven't been feeling it for writing, and I have tried getting things down on paper, but right now? Nothing's coming to mind./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Even a simple review of this story could do, so if you could please say what you feel, and give me some criticism, that would be most appreciated./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Thank you to those who have seemingly stuck with the stories and have waited, there will be more to come soon./p  
p style="text-align: left;"3/p 


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Another month has passed, and our training routine keeps growing in intensity. I could even tell I'm starting to tone up slightly myself. One more month left until I have to register my Pokémom for a flight to Unova. And book a good one too, so as to not feel uncomfortable. After that flying incident with Hedgewig, I've had a slight fear of heights and flying. Speaking of registering my Pokémon, I need their items and for them to be back in their normal forms, and take them to customs for approval. Already, a million things began popping in and out of my head. Surprisingly, all of it was just planning ahead, flights, battles, preparation, staying in a good hotel, all that stuff. Got to make sure my stay is comfortable. And not just for me, but for my team too. In fact, the earlier something is started on, the earlier it gets done. So, I might as well call those six to get things started. I get up from my bed and let out a hearty yawn. Turning around, I give Hedgewig a gentle shake and a pat on the shoulder. "Honey, wake up. We have to go to customs and book us a flight." All I hear is a soft groan. Then she turns to me and sighs. "Do we have to… We didn't even get to get freaky these past two months…"

"I know, I know. We'll get to it later today after you all are registered, okay?"

"Promise…?"

"I promise you." With a sweet smile, she gets up and stretches out. I get up from the bed, slap on my Z Bracelet, dance and pose, and voila! Hedgewig is back once again in her normal form. Her bra and panties slip right off of her body, which causes a small snicker to come out of me. "Oh, hush, you."

"It's funny, okay? Seeing you change from something curvy and busty to something totally flat." Hedgewig blushes and looks away.

"Just call the rest of the team, Ethan."

"Yes, dear." With a chuckle, I let out a loud whistle that calls up the other five-star team members. Now that I look at them, it gets me wondering. I go look through my drawer, and take out my Keystone, and two Mega Stones. Lucarionite, and Swampertite. Who should I use for Mega Evolution? "Swampert and Lucario, front and center if you would!" They step in front of the rest of the team, and I nod. "One of you two is going to use Mega Evolution for the tournament. So, decide between the two of you who gets to Mega Evolve." They take one look at each other, and back at me. "What? Decide amongst yourselves, not me."

"Rock, Paper, Scissors, Lucario?"

"Alright, if you say so, Swampy." First-round, Lucario wins with a paper. The next round comes, and Lucario takes the match with rock. She smirks and lets out a hearty chuckle. "Never challenge a Lucario to a battle of wits!"

"That was just rock, paper, scissors, Lucario. No need to rub it in…" I clap my hands together and rub them together, gathering once again the attention of the whole team. "So! Hedgewig, you have a Muscle Band. Skylar, you have a Rocky Helmet. Lucario will Mega Evolve. Raichu has a couple of Electric Seeds for Electric Terrain. Swampert, I'll give you Leftovers. Salazzle. You… Hm…" I scratch my chin as she puts her hand on her hip, tapping her foot. Focus Sash or Z-Crystal… "Ethan, Focus Sash."

"O-oh, of course." I take the red and yellow band and wrap it around her arm. With a satisfied and proud nod, I bring everyone into their Pokéballs. Walking downstairs, I see Lurantis cleaning and dusting about. "Lurantis, you can take care of the other two, right?"

"Oh, yes, of course. You shouldn't worry. Now get going, Ethan. No time to lose."

"You're absolutely right. So, take care, and if you need anything, use the house phone. My number is written next to it. Good luck!"

"Same to you, Ethan!" Lurantis smiles and waves at me, and I head out into Hau'oli City once again.

All it was was just a short 8-minute walk to the Tourist Bureau. Once inside, I go straight to the front desk, ask for a flight to Unova; so that I may attend the Pokemon World Tournament. Once that was mentioned, I was asked by the secretary to step behind the front counter, and head into the back room. There, I was met with a comfortable, office-like setting. The secretary sat down, grasped a pen, and took out some documents. I leaned against the wall and waited for her. After a minute or two, she began to speak. "So, as per requirements, we have to check which Pokemon you'll be taking to the Unova region, and what the luggage shall be. And as you said, the luggage will be about one large-sized bag, right? And the Pokemon you'll be taking, as well as their items or luggage?"  
"Oh, I wrote it all down here." I slide my hand into my pocket, take out a slip of paper, and hand it to her. She reads through the list of items I'll be taking, writes it all down, and looks up at me. "And so, this flight needs to be planned soon, correct?"

"Soon-ish. Around the beginning of next month or just before. You know how packed these tournaments can get." I say with a chuckle. She just rolls her eyes and sighs. I clear my throat. "S-so, yeah, beginning or before next month."  
"I can book you for a flight around April 29th. Does that work for you?"

"That's perfect! Thank you so much."  
"It's my pleasure, Champion Ethan. Good luck at the tournament."  
"Thanks again, have a good day!" We both give each other a polite good-bye wave, and off back home I go.

Upon arriving home, I let everyone out of their Pokeballs. Everyone gives me a smile and walks off, all of them doing their own thing. Except for Hedgewig, She looks at me, with her head tilted. "You didn't go?"  
"What? I did. It's just the process didn't take long. Just some paperwork, typing stuff down on a computer, and we're in."

"Well, that was indeed quicker than I thought. So, when's the flight?"

"April 29th. Then we head off to the tournament, and hopefully, take the gold."  
"What's your plan? Once we win?"  
"Oh. I guess I never explained, did I?" Everyone shakes their heads. I scratch my own head and sigh.  
"Well, the plan is to make a big speech. And then turn Hedgewig back to her anthropomorphic form. After that, take the trophy or… Medal or whatever and leave back. And hopefully not get prosecuted…"  
"THAT'S your plan, dude?" Asked Raichu, with a shred of concern.  
"Well, have you got something better? I can't exactly fuck one of you guys at the end of the tournament right there on the arena. All I need to do is write my speech, memorize it, and get to it if and when we take the gold." Salazzle scoffs.  
"Good luck. You and all of us are gonna need it."  
"Alright, listen, now's not the time to doubt stuff," I say before anyone else can add a further comment. "Now's the time to start getting our battle mindset up. The flight is in a short month, so everyone's going to have to stay focused, and determined."  
"Got it!" Everyone said in unison. I smile and nod, thinking to myself. This is definitely my dream team. We may not take first, but I believe in every one of them. Now, I need to research other trainers and see who is attending. I need to analyze battle styles, teams, and trainer mannerisms.

With that, I take the team and let them take mental notes on my research. Week after week, studying and researching. And one day before the flight departs, I find something dreadful. Red and Blue themselves are going to be at the tournaments. Why them? I already had way too much trouble with them at the Battle Tree! Now they're coming back, and full force with six damn Pokemon? Now at this point, I REALLY have to pray and wish for some good luck. I mean, if I was able to beat Red and Blue once, I could do it again, right?

Oh, this also strikes up an incredible opportunity to try and meet the professor

Juniper! Or possibly any other Pokemon professor to see if they know as much if not anything about the Anthropomorphic evolution process. The more I know, the better I can handle this entire situation. The sun begins to set on the day before the flight. I spend the entire day writing my speech, furiously scribbling and erasing what I can to make this as thorough as I can. I let everyone on my team proofread it, and then I pack it into my suitcase. I got my clothes, battle items, paperwork, passport, pokeballs, everything ready. The next step, leaving to Unova.

(Sorry for the long wait for this chapter. Creativity has been at all-time low lately. But, what you can do is follow my twitter, since there I'm starting to upload art and stuff, so it would be greatly appreciated if you could support me there. Maybe you could catch concept art for the Owl's Messenger and Reciever, hmm? Anyway, here's the link. And please, don't follow the account unless you're over 18. I will block anyone who's underaged. /Birb_Lover?s=09 )


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

The sun rises, and my alarm goes off. I shut it off, hop right out of the bed and immediately head into the shower to clean myself up. A quick 5 minutes, and I'm already done shaving, cleaning, and grooming. I get dressed in my own familiar clothing, a nice red and black flannel button-up shirt, some dark blue jeans, a navy blue undershirt, and my Z Bracelet. Before I could do anything else, I wake up Hedgewig, and kiss her cheek. "Heeeeedgewig, it's time to head on out the Hau'oli International Airport!" All I hear is a groan, and then she grabs my pillow and places it on her face. Her voice gets muffled. "I can fly on my own… I'll meet you there…" I chuckle and shake my head.  
"You need to come with me in the Pokeball, or else they won't let you on the flight."  
"But that doesn't make sense…"  
"Rules are rules, my love. Come on. Get up." She reluctantly rises out of bed, puts my pillow back, and stretches her wings out. With a loud yawn, she gets right out of bed and hugs me. I hug her back and smile. "Honey, we don't have time to waste. I'll transform you back to your normal form, and we'll be on our way to Mistralton. Okay?"  
"Okay… I can't believe this day came by so fast." I do my dance, tap the Z Crystal, and she turns back to normal.  
"Yeah, I can't either. Everyone else is back to normal, right?"  
"Yeah, they're ready."  
"Then off to the airport we go." I grab her Pokeball, and off she goes into it. I take in a deep breath, collect myself a bit, and then grab everyone else. First and foremost, I need to talk to Lurantis again. She's off meditating in the garden. And I can smell something oddly sweet. She's been tending to the garden exceedingly well. "Lurantis? Could you come here for a second?"  
"Yes, Ethan. Be right there." She stands up and walks toward me.

"So, as we agreed, you'll take care of the house while I'm gone, right?"  
"Yes, that is correct."

"And you'll also take care of Olette and Luna, right?"  
"Correct as well."  
"And if Luna gets out of your control?"  
"I… You did not brief me on that."  
"Listen, right now she's in really shady territory. Don't hesitate to use Solar Blade to… I don't know, just don't let her do something that could harm you, Olette, or any of us. Even while we're gone."  
"Are you sure, Ethan?"  
"I'm not. But I have to plan for every possible contingency. So just teach her a lesson if she's getting out of hand or threatens someone."  
"I understand. Is that all?"  
"As far as I know, yes it is." I ponder for a moment. Oh yeah, my parents! I mean, they might not come home when I'm gone, but I have to prepare for some sort of surprise visit. "One more thing, actually. If my parents come home while I'm gone, get everyone back in their pokeballs. And stay put until I come home. Okay?"  
"Yes, I understand. Best of luck to you and the six, Ethan."

"Thank you, you too." We both give ourselves a sweet smile and a reassuring nod. I grab my luggage and head out toward the Hau'oli International Airport. Soon enough, I get to customs and go through the metal detector. I take everything off, and head on through. And it… Beeps? Why could it be beeping? I took everything out of my pockets and anything metallic. I step back and look puzzled. Oh, wait! The Pokemon translator. That's right. I slide it out of my ear and place it into the little plastic box. I pass through the metal detector, and I take everything back. I slide the Pokemon translator back into my ear and sigh. I head into the gate, and into the plane, I go. A long 5 hours flight ensues…

And finally, we all land in Mistralton City. And boy, what a sight it is. A town next to an airport, and a gym next to it too! I've never really tried gym battles. Maybe I should sometime. As I look around at the gates, I see the Galar Region arrivals and departures are totally empty. Looks like nobody's appreciating the rules against certain Pokemon. What kind of monster would ban species of Pokemon in a certain region? I've also heard about things called Dynamxing. Pokemon growing to an insane size and having their moves powered up. Sounds like worse Mega Evolution to me. But anyway, enough of that. Out of the plane, and into Unova! Walking out of the airport, the breeze instantly hits me. It's way too cold here! I wrap myself around my arms and shiver. I guess I'm way too used to tropical climates. But this is insane! I bring out Hedgewig, and she even starts shivering too. "Y-yeah, cold, r-r-right?" I say through my chattering teeth.  
"Th-this is Unova?"

"Y-yep! N-now we have to go to Driftveil city and talk to their Gym leader. S-so time for a classic adventure, eh?"  
"J-just keep me in the Pokeball, I hate cold climates…" Before I could do so, it seems we start getting an audience. Kids and teens start crowding us and smiling. I raise my eyebrow and try to listen to their rambling. "WOOOOAH! What pokemon is that?! Where are you from? Why are you cold, it's super warm today! Are you a really cool Pokemon trainer? Can I see your badges? What typing is that Pokemon? Can we see the rest of your Pokemon?" Yeesh, I'm starting to feel overwhelmed… I stutter on my own words and slowly start backing away. Soon enough, the crowd settles down, and someone starts cutting through the crowd. And boy, she sticks out. She crosses her arms, smiles in my direction, and greets me. "Well, hiya! I'm Skyla, the gym leader for Msitralton. You must be from Alola, right?" Wow, the gym leader herself!  
"That's right! I'm the champion of Alola, and I'm here for the Pokemon World Tournament." The crowd exclaims in excitement and curiosity. I blush and chuckle. And Skyla shakes my hand. "I can take you on a private jet to Driftveil, Gym Leader's treat to the champion!" I gave her an excited, ear to ear smile. I nodded quickly and chuckled.  
"That'd be great! Thank you so much!"  
"Then follow me to the runway, you and your Pokemon!" Hedgewig and I follow her happily. She invites us onto her plane and prepares everything. Soon enough, we take off, and I look out of the window. Unova… A big metropolis-like region. This is definitely my place to live. Oh, I almost forgot- "Skyla, you think you can take me to meet Professor Juniper first?"

"Hm? The 'ol Professor? Sure, I think we have some time. Looks like we're off to Nuvema town first. Let me contact Clay… Aaaand…" She clicks a few buttons, presses a few buttons on her Xtransceiver, and a little musical chime plays. Clay's image shows up. A video call on your watch, cool! His voice sounds super low and gravelly. In fact, it basically booms as both of them talk. "SKYLA! CAN YOU HEAR ME?!"

"Y-yeah, Clay! Just needed to mention that leave a spot for the next contestant on the Pokemon World Tournament! The champion of Alola wants to sign up!"  
"THE CHAMPION OF WHATCHAMAWHOZIT?!"

"U-uhh, Alola? The region of four isla-"  
"OH YEAH! NO PROBLEM, SKYLA!"

"Clay, you don't have to yell, I can hear you just f-"  
"OOP, I HAVE TO GO, GREAT TO SEE YOU SKYLA!" The Xtransceiver hangs up, and Skyla lets out a heavy sigh. I couldn't help but chuckle between breaths. "Yeah, we got your spot saved for the tournament. And we're nearly at Nuvema town, strap in!"  
"Yes, ma'am!" I put on my seatbelt, and help Hedgewig to put on hers. We land, and I sigh. We take off our seatbelts again, and we're out of the plane. Skylar taps my shoulder before we head off. "I'll be here whenever you're ready, m'kay?"  
"Got it. I won't be long."

I head off into the small town. Only 3 houses and the professor's lab… Quaint. I go to the biggest building, the one with the orange roof, and walk in. There, I see a woman in a bright orange outfit and a green beret with blonde hair. "Um, Professor Juniper?" She seems to almost jump up as she quickly turns around. She blushes and shakes her head. "O-oh, nononono! I'm the assistant to the professor! My name is Bianca. It's a pleasure! And you are?"  
"I'm Ethan; Champion of Alola." She gasps and claps her hands together.

"Ah! So you require an immediate talk with the Professor."  
"Please, that would be awesome." She nods and walks to the other and I look at each other. I smile. "She's a lot like you, isn't she?"  
"Oh come on, I'm not… That excitable…"  
"You were when we became the champion." Her cheeks turned deep red.  
"Sh-shush, just get this done quickly…"

"Will do." Another quick minute passes, and Professor Juniper comes up to me and shakes my hand. "It's quite the pleasure, Champion of Alola!"  
"Likewise, Professor. I'm glad I'm finally in a warm house…"  
"Yeah, it gets cold here, but don't worry. Bianca, would you leave us alone for a minute?" She nods, and goes into the other room. I take in a deep breath, and immediately announce what I wanted to say. "Professor Juniper, all of the Pokemon that are with me have evolved into Anthropomorphic Pokemon."


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

The pleasant and friendly smile Professor Juniper had on her face immediately changed into an expression of both curiosity and extreme concern. I gulped, already nervous about what response she might conjure. Hedgewig herself looked at me with her beak wide open, her eyes also conveyed an expression of shocked fear. Juniper clears her throat and collects her thoughts. "S-so, anthropomorphic? What about your Decidueye here? She seems perfectly normal."  
"Not until after I beat the previous champion of Alola. Soon after she evolved one extra time."  
"But she's still in her avian form, what are you trying to tell me, Ethan?" I sigh, hand her the Z Crystal my parents gave me and clear my throat.

"This is what transformed her back. As you may know, the Z Crystal activates only when an extremely strong bond is formed between trainer and Pokemon. And this one here has given us the ability to transform her from her normal form, to her more humanoid form."  
"Can you… Show me?" She hands me back the Z Crystal and I put it back onto my bracelet.

"Before that, I need to fetch some clothes for Hedgewig. Stay put, okay?" Hedgewig nods, and I run back to the plain. I go through my clothes, take out a pair of jeans and a white T-shirt, and run back to the lab. I lend it all to Hedgewig and she slips everything on. Not too long after that, I perform my dance, and Hedgewig returns to her anthropomorphic form. She just ties her hood up to hide her face. And I sigh, now a million times more nervous than before. "This is what I mean, and not only that bu-"  
"This is incredible," Juniper interjects.

"I-I'm sorry…?"

"First, I need to ask, does this enhance any of her battling capabilities?" Hedgewig and I look at each other, and back to Juniper.  
"We're not sure. But uh, she's been like this ever since a year after I beat the champion. And there have been theories about-"  
"Yes, how these evolutions are linked to an even stronger bond. That of intimacy, love, and acceptance, correct?"  
"Exactly, and-"  
"Ethan, may I take the Z Crystal to study it for a couple of days? It won't be too long, and you'll be able to sign up for the tournament since it starts next week. If my hypothesis is correct, this may lead our civilization to a new era of people and Pokemon being closer to one another!" I didn't expect her to be on my side about this. Is she an active supporter of the Let Us Love Our Pokemon group? Now, I have to ask. "Professor, if I may, are you a supporter of the LULOP movement?"  
"Of course I am. Pokemon aren't just pets, we can communicate with them, they can communicate with us. It's a very simple concept, if they can consent, it's a perfectly healthy relationship. Plus, I can also tell you two are incredibly happy with each other."  
"How do you-"  
"By the look of your eyes and Hedgewig's, I can tell you two are beyond close. Every time you seem to look at her, your eyes tend to almost sparkle. It's almost unnatural." My golden eyes. That's right. Does that mean my contacts don't even hide them? "And when Hedgewig looks at you, she almost gleams. You have something very special here. Now, if you don't mind, I'll take the Z Crystal, and I'll set you both up in a Hotel in Castelia City. Then from there, I'll tell Skyla to give you a ride to Driftveil once the tournament sign-ups start. Does that sound good to you?"

"S-sounds like a dream, professor. Oh, and one more thing…" I reach into my ear, pull out my translator, and offer it to her. "Can you please put this on?" She takes a look, slides it into her ear, and nods.

"Now what?"  
"Hedgewig, say hi to the professor." All I hear is a "Hoo" come from her beak. But the professor has an expression as if she was having a Eureka moment. "Ethan, did you design this?!"

"Mmhm. Back when Hedgewig evolved once more."  
"This is incredible! We need to mass-produce this, do you have any idea how this will progress humans and Pokemon as partners?!"

"Yes, I do, but this needs to happen after the tournament. There I have a message to send to everyone watching."  
"About you and Hedgewig?"  
"Not just us. But the whole LULOP movement. I tend to let everyone know that these relationships SHOULD be accepted, and we should live out the lives we want to without the fear of being incarcerated." Professor Juniper hands back my translator, and I slip it back into my ear. She nods, takes out a journal, and starts scribbling down notes faster than I've ever seen anyone write. "Do you mind if I contact the other Professors about this?"  
"Uh, which ones…?"  
"Oak, Elm, Birch, Rowan, Sycamore, and Magnolia."  
"If it's absolutely necessary, please do."  
"Right. Then I'll let Skyla know you need to go to Castelia City for a safe and good place to stay." She dials a couple of buttons on her Xtransceiver and lets Skyla know of the new plans. Then she heads outside and I follow suit, Hedgewig by my side, holding my hand. We soon get onto the plane, and Juniper explains my situation with Hedgewig and my team. Skyla nods, and off we go to Castelia City. She lands us on the pier and waves us off, going back to Mistralton. I let out a huge sigh of relief and chuckle. "Boy, that went extremely well, didn't it?"  
"A lot better than I thought, that's for sure. So, which hotel?"  
"The professor said the biggest and fanciest looking building." My phone rings with the same chime as the Xtransceiver. When did she get my number? I answer it, and there's her image on the screen. "Oh, I forgot to mention, Skyla and I pitched in for you to stay in the penthouse! Don't be a stranger, okay, Ethan?" Before I have a chance to thank her, she hangs up I jump up in excitement and pump my fist. "The penthouse?! No way! Let's get going, Hedgewig!"  
"Huh? O-oh!" I grab her wing and start sprinting across the city. All I felt was a pure feeling of childlike joy; right as we landed all the way toward the hotel.

Not before long, the receptionist at the front desk recognizes me and hands me the key to the penthouse. We quickly take the elevator, make it to the top floor, and all the way toward the end of the hall. The door itself even looks fancy. It's a rich, mahogany door. With a very intricate carving of Reshiram and Zekrom, with a very happy Victini in the middle of the door. Boy, if that didn't make me feel any luckier than I already did. "Come on, open the door!" Hedgewig says happily. I do so, and when I looked into the penthouse, I was beyond surprised. A king-sized bed with over 8 pillows, and the softest sheets I've ever laid eyes on. A huge kitchen filled to the brim with expensive wine glasses, a diamond, and pearl tabletop-like bar. Bar stools, each with the bright colors of sapphire blue, ruby red, and emerald green. The walls themselves were pure white and black, with patterns of Pokemon trainers and even ancient tapestries of different legends from each region! When I looked back toward the bed, I didn't even realize that the sheets were bright gold, the pillowcases were a shiny silver, and the mattress itself looked like it was made of pure crystal. I lie down on it, and indeed, I was right, the softest thing I have ever felt. I went into the bathroom, and it looked super fancy as well, and it was giant! Almost in the shape of a big Y. The bathtub itself looked like it was made out of the shiniest platinum I have ever seen. I walk right back into the kitchen, and it was in the shape of an intricate X. As I finish my own little self-tour, I see the giant window right next to the living room, it's as if it was the wall. I saw little glass etchings of the sun and the moon. As well as a Sword and a Shield. Now, this is how to live!

I collapse onto the bed again and sigh happily. "This is so cool… I can't believe we're staying here of all places! And all of what's happened led us right here… Ah, I'm so happy!" Hedgewig keeps standing right next to the door. I look toward her and tilt my head. "Hedgewig? You feeling alright?"

"I'm feeling great, Ethan. There's just one more thing missing."  
"What's that?" She starts making her way toward me, with an intense and lustful expression in her eye. That makes me sit up, now my full attention is on her. I smile softly as she responds. "Your hot cock deep in all of my holes." Now that's exactly what I wanted to hear. We finally have some pure alone time, and no one to disturb us. She starts slipping off her clothes, her busty chest rising up and bouncing back down as her shirt rises off her body. This was already enough to get my dick hard, and boy was it hard. It almost felt cramped in my jeans. But first, I had to let her finish. She started bending down, slowly removing her jeans while swaying her hips in a circular motion. I licked my lips, as I knew what was coming next. I started taking off my own clothes as I saw both her breasts and pussy in full view. Not before long, all of my clothes were off, and my raging erection was shown off to her. She kneeled down right in front of the bed, placed her hands on her thighs, and opened her beak wide. "Fuck my throat, Ethan…"  
"Not if you ask me like that. You're gonna have to refer to me as, 'Master' for the rest of the night. Understood?"  
"Yes, Master, now please fuck my throat until I gag and drool…" Now, this is exactly what I wanted. I stood towering in front of her while my cock stood about a centimeter away from her beak. Slowly, but surely I slipped it in, grabbing the back of her head with both of my hands. Without hesitation, I started thrusting into her beak, my cock touching the back of her throat as her eyes closed. I could even feel the small moans she made while my length slipped in and out of her warm beak. Her saliva was beginning to make my cock shine in the light while I kept going at her mouth. This felt so fantastic, and I could tell she enjoyed it just as much as I did. A smile crept to the corners of her beak while she gagged and moaned in pleasure. Her tight throat kept massaging my cock as I start going faster and deeper, now my whole length was being shoved down inside of her beak. The very tip of it was touching my waist as she closed her eyes. I groaned in bliss as I looked down at her, her eyes closed, but still going strong. I was pleasantly surprised to see how well she took my cock. And at the final moment, I felt her tongue coil around my cock like an eager snake. That was enough to push me to the edge. I shoved my entire cock right down to her throat, and her eyes open back wide as she lets out a high-pitched gag and squeak, my cum starting to flow down her throat as she didn't struggle at all to swallow every drop of my seed. I pull out just before I fully finish, and she gasps for air as my last string of hot cum paints her cute avian face.

She looks back up at me and smiles. "I love your cock, Master…"  
"Good, now onto the bed and on your knees. I want that fat ass of yours high in the air, I'm gonna fuck that owl pussy of yours so hard, you won't be able to walk."

"Yes, Master…" She happily obliges to my command, and crawls up onto the bed and gets on all fours. She grabs onto her own ass cheeks and spreads her pussy wide. I get up on the bed and kneel just behind her. Before I can start, I smack her ass with a firm palm, and it makes a very satisfying sound as her ass wiggles. She squeaks and sighs shakily. "Yeah, you like that, don't you?"  
"Yes Master, spank me more while you fuck me…" I let out a low, intimidating chuckle as I grab onto both of her wrists, readying my cock while I lick my lips. Soon, I slam my dick right into her tight bird pussy. She exclaims out in pleasure, her back arching and her head whipping back. Now, I was ready to wreck that owl cunt. I start humping her with an intense force, my primal instincts beginning to show as my own thighs smack into her ass with each thrust. Her womanhood squeezes and massages at my cock while she lets out screams of euphoric bliss. Every once and awhile, I let go of her wrist and smack her ass cheeks between thrusts, giving her the best I can while I fuck her mercilessly. A few more seconds pass, a few more intense, animalistic thrusts, and I'm ready to burst inside of her. "Beg for my cum, Hedgewig!"  
"M-master, please..! I-I want to feel your hot semen in me..! I-I want to feel it all flow inside me..! Use me as your cocksleeve!" That was enough to send me into overdrive, shoving my entire, throbbing cock right into her, now my cum flowing into her hot hole. She lets out one more, loud pleasured scream as she cums all over me too. I sigh loudly, pull out, and collapse onto the bed. "Sh-shit… That was so good…" Hedgewig follows suite and falls next to me.

"It was… We need to do more kinky stuff when we get back home…" She lies her hand on my chest, and caresses me softly. Now this will definitely be a night to remember.


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

The next morning, I woke up absolutely full of joy. With my energy replenished and the sun coming through the window, I rise out of bed and stretch myself out. With that, I let out a satisfied sigh and turned to my side. I see Hedgewig, still sleeping peacefully and very naked. I should seriously get her dressed up before anything else happens. Don't want someone barging in and seeing giant owl boobs and me just happily staring at them. Not before long, she sits up on the bed too and yawns just the same. Quickly, I bring her in for a tight hug and kiss her cheek. "Morning, sweetums…"

"Heh, good morning, my love…"  
"So, how did you sleep?"

"Remarkably well. After last night? I slept sooooo comfortably."  
"Same, actually. Too bad we were too exhausted to do anything else."  
"We could do some stuff noooooow." She says, her tone growing more seductive as the sentence goes.

"N-nah, morning sex was always a weird thing for me…"  
"Huh? How do you know?"  
"I've had morning wood to take care of, Hedgewig. And immediately jerking off after waking up feels off."

"Really?" I scratch the back of my head and sigh.

"Yeah, it's never comfortable for me. But! We can kiss."  
"I'm game!" Soon, she pulls back from the hug and pulls me real close to her beak. She lets my lips connect with her beak, while I roll my eyes and just smile. With an immediate passion, I could feel the love come from her kiss. I could feel her caress my back as I keep my hands at her cheeks. I pull back and stare into her eyes. "There, satisfied?"  
"Mmhm. But you need more tongue-work, Ethan." She wiggles her eyebrows and I gently give her a playful nudge.

"Later, later. Right now we have priorities. Like getting you dressed." I gesture to her bare chest and in-the-open womanhood. All she does is giggle before hopping out of bed, and into the bathroom.

"I knooooow! I'll change in here!"

"You didn't even grab any-" Before I could finish my sentence, I hear a knock on the door. I raise my eyebrow and respond. "Who is it?"  
"The Castelia Gym Leader, Burgh of course!" Wow, looks like someone else has taken interest in the Champion of Alola. I really shouldn't flaunt that title around, I could get too full of myself or draw too much attention. And speaking of, I should also get dressed. "G-give me a second!" I stumble my way out of bed, slip some clothes under the bathroom door to Hedgewig, and dress myself up in some gym shorts and a black T-shirt. I fix myself up, comb my hair a bit, and answer the door. My first impression of Burgh is certainly someone who's an artist type. And that big hair certainly catches my attention. "Well, aren't you the particularly handsome type?"  
"Yeah, I get that a lot." No, I don't, but hey, thanks, Burgh.

"So, you are indeed the champion of Alola, correct?"  
"Yes sir, that's me." Word gets around quickly about me. Not sure if I'm a fan of that.

"Well, since I'm absolutely positively certain you will sign up for the Pokemon World tournament, how about a battle, hmmm?"

"Oh, of course, just let me-" And then it hit me. The Z Crystal to transform Hedgewig is with Juniper. I can't battle Burgh. At least, I think that's how it goes since I have no idea if Hedgewig has combat capabilities at the moment. "W-well, um… You see, Burgh, I can't."  
"Well, why not?"  
"My main Pokemon, a Decidueye, is, unfortunately-" And then she comes out of the bathroom, thankfully wearing a hoodie and some shorts. I sigh and gesture to her while she stares blankly at Burgh. "...Anthropomorphic."  
"Oh, I see. And that's a problem, why?"  
"Sh-she can't battle?"  
"Well, how do you know that? Have you tried it yet?"

"No, I haven't." He chuckles and flicks his wrist into the air while glaring at me with a devious grin.

"There's a first for everything, my boy! I'll see you at the gym later!"  
"Burgh, hang o-" And out he goes, closing the door behind him. A groan of frustration escapes my mouth as I look toward Hedgewig. Before I open my mouth, I go back to the hotel door and press my ear against it. I hear footsteps grow quieter, and the elevator door ding. I nod, good, he's gone. Now he won't hear anything.

I walk back to Hedgewig, and sigh. "Dear, do you know if you're able to battle like this or not?" She gives me that blank stare again, and shrugs.

"I-I… Don't know."  
"Okay, I have a plan to find out." I run back toward the bed and grab a pillow. "I'm going to throw this at you, and I want you to use Leaf Blade on it. Okay?"

"Got it. I'll try." She readies her battle stance, and I chuck the pillow at her as fast as I can. Within the blink of an eye, I see a green blade form in her hand, and she slices the pillow in a clean half. I can't help but smile and clap for her, now it seems we don't even need the Z Crystal. "Wow, so it is possible! And you still remember your moves, right? Sucker Punch, Spirit Shackle, and Brave Bird?"

"Yeah, of course, I do. Why wouldn't I?" I point toward the door, and put my other hand on my waist, posing heroically.

"Then off to the Castelia Gym we go! Let's go win a badge!"

"Right behind you, Ethan!" We exit the hotel suite and head down into the grand city. And just like yesterday, it's super chilly. I try not to mind the cold weather and walk toward the gym on the other side of the city. We get a few glares and glances on our way and a couple of people that recognized me as the champion of Alola; which I try my best to ignore. Luckily, we made it to the gym without any altercations. And boy, was it a big surprise, I've never seen anything like it. It looks like a giant cocoon full of webs. So is this basically like an indoor Island Trial? What do I have to do here? "Ah, so you did show up, wonderful!" I look above me and see Burgh descending from some sort of silk-like rope. "I haven't had a battle in months, and I've been wanting to see what you can do! So come, take my hand, up into the arena we go!" I look at Hedgewig, and back up at him. I reluctantly take his hand and grab onto Hedgewig's too. We start slowly ascending as I look up at Burgh. Boy, he sure is a flamboyant gym leader. Not long after the slow ascent, we make it into an enclosed arena full of paint markings, and oddly enough, a single canvas right in the corner of the walls. "Now, ready for a good, old fashioned Pokemon battle, Mr. Champion?" I take in a deep breath and nod. Even though I have no idea what he specializes in.

"Ready as I'll ever be, Burgh."  
"Then let the battle…" He throws his first Pokeball and poses dramatically. "COMMENCE!" The first Pokemon to come out is a Scolipede, a Bug-Poison type. So he specializes in Bug types. I've got the perfect counter. I see Hedgewig try to walk into the field and stop her. I give her a patient look, telling her that it isn't her turn yet. I grab my Pokeball and toss it into the field. "Go! Salazzle!" She bursts out of the Pokeball and already looks ready for battle. Now, knowing us already, Salazzle has the superior speed, so I better take out Scolipede as soon as I-

"Scolipede, Toxic Spikes, go!" Soon, a purple, menacing mist flies out from Scolipedes back, and purple spikes cover the field. Now every time I switch out, the next pokemon gets Poisoned badly. I shouldn't have started with my only Poison type. "Salazzle, Flamethrower, go!" She lets out a hot blast of red-hot fire from her mouth, shooting it directly at Scolipede. Surprisingly enough, it lives through it, and Burgh lets out a hearty chuckle. "Scolipede here has to be one of my best heat-beating Pokemon! And I'll show you why! Use Earthquake!" To my immediate surprise, I hear Scolipedes' voice as it jumps up. "Goodbye, Salazzle!" It stomps onto the ground, and the surroundings start to shake violently, Salazzle seems to get bounced around and eventually thrown at the wall. Thank goodness for her Focus Sash. "One more Flamethrower, go!"  
"W-what?!" Exclaims Burgh. Salazzle belches out another belt of flames, and Scolipede faints on the spot. A red light envelops him, and Burgh throws out his next Pokemon. "Go! Crustle!" The huge crab-like Pokemon slams into the ground and roars as Salazzle looks extremely exhausted. I groan, and shout, "Salazzle, use Toxic! Wear down his health!" Salazzle launches herself toward Crustle, and bits into him, soon leaving a mark on his claw. I hear Crustle groan out as Salazzle backs away. Now Crustle's badly poisoned! "Crustle, Rock Slide, go!" As I foresaw, Salazzle goes down without another action. I take her back into the Pokeball, and send out Swampert. She roars too, and I nod. This is where the fun begins. "Swampert, Surf! Don't let Crustle make another move!" A giant wave forms behind Swampert as she moves her arms down as if slamming them. Then the wave slams down onto Crustle, throwing him across the arena and toward Burgh. He takes him back in the Pokeball and sends out his last Pokemon. "Leavanny, make it count! GO!" After his throw, he makes another dramatic pose and smiles. "What a beautiful work of art Pokemon battles are! Show me your art, Ethan!"  
"Swampert, rain dance! Go!" She roars out and stands, causing a storm to brew into the arena. Wait, Swampert won't mega evolve, Lucario is the only one with the stone! Swampert doesn't have Swift Swim! "Hah, is that all you have? Leavanny, Leaf Blade!" She storms toward Swampert, forms that signature green blade, and slices right at Swampert, knocking her out instantly while I growl. I send her back into her Pokeball and think for a moment. I don't have anything else to deal with bug types, much less a grass type. I need something quick. I see Hedgewig walk into battle and a lightbulb goes off in my head. Brave Bird, that's it, that'll take Leavanny down without a doubt! I raise my fist into the air, and shout, "Hedgewig! Brave Bird, GO!" She envelops herself in a light blue light, flies up into the air, and start charging back down at an immense speed. She slams right into Leavanny's chest, beak first; which sends her speeding toward the canvas, shattering it while smoke comes up from where she landed. She's knocked out, while Hedgewig lands back next to me, a bruise on her head. Recoil damage, I nearly forgot. But just like that, I won the battle! Burgh nods and fixes his hair, taking Leavanny back to her Pokeball. "I can't say I'm not surprised, you did very well! I shouldn't have expected less from the Champion of Alola himself. With that, I do believe it's time I award you with a badge. At this point, it's a formality, but make it something to remember me by, okay?" He hands me the insect badge, and can't help but smile at it. It's so shiny, it looks like it's made out of an emerald. And winning this Pokemon battle sure brought some good memories. It got the blood pumping, the heart racing, and everything in between. It feels good to be back!

(Well damn, my first action scene! Hope I did well since there's a first for everything. Have y'all followed my Twitter yet? I could use some support for hopefully getting my art out there! My Twitter is on one of the previous chapters just at the end.)


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

After that intense match, I see Hedgewig panting as she coughs. I tilt my head and bend over her, my arm around her. "Hedgewig?"

"P-Pokécenter, I got badly poisoned… Toxic spikes…" Oh, SHIT! That's right! I quickly shake Burgh's hand, and run out of the gym; Hedgewig's wing just around my shoulders while we run to the nearest Pokécenter, and get right to the front desk. "Nurse Joy, help out the champion here, Hedgewig's been badly poisoned, and…" I take out the test of my Pokéballs and hand them to her. "The rest of my team needs healing too. Thank you!" She nods and takes Hedgewig, along with everyone else. I relax and sit down near the coffee table. I sigh. I nearly forgot about how Toxic Spikes worked… I need to refresh my memory. Before any other thought can cross my mind, my phone rings. It isn't the Xtransciever ringtone, so I can safely assume it isn't anyone from Unova. I take my phone out of my pocket and stare at the screen. It's Lance. I roll my eyes and groan. What the hell does he want now? I reluctantly answer, and put on my best cheery voice. "Yeeeeeellow?"

"Hey bud, where are ya? Seems you aren't home."

"That's because I'm not. I'm in Unova, gonna participate in the Pokémon World Tournament!"

"Damn, you serious?! That sounds fun! That the only reason though?"

"Of course, why?"

"Well, neighbors got a noise complaint from your house. Didja get a housesitter recently?" No. It's Luna. What the hell could she possibly be doing?!

"You know what Lance, I'll call ya right back, yeah? My Pokémon just got finished being treated at the Pokécenter, so I need to get busy. Biya!"

"Wait, befo-" I hang up without another word, fuming over whatever Luna could have possibly done. I dial the home phone, and wait for Lurantis to pick it up. The phone rings for a couple of seconds, and Lurantis picks it up. "Lurantis, what's going on? Why are you guys getting noise complaints at home?"

"Buddy, this is Lance." WHAT?! What is he doing in my house?! Now I'm pissed off!

"Lance, get the fuck out of my house!"

"Listen, Ethan, I get we're good friends, but I have to do my job, I can't let these things slip."

"On what grounds are you allowed in my house?! Do you have a warrant at all to even be in there?!"

"We do, actually. With the constant noise going on, the judge allowed a search warrant to go through, and so, here I am."

"Well get out, whatever you're trying to search for, isn't there. Or never existed, to begin with."

"If you say so. All I know is that your new Dusk Lycanroc and Lurantis have been giving me problems." So what's happened to Luna?

"The Midnight one seems just fine with us searching. In fact, she even seems like she's helping."

"Lance, is Lurantis in the room with you right now? If she is, put me on speakerphone. I want to say something to her."

"Alrighty, bud." I hear a beep, and now the audio from Lance's end is condensed up a bit. Now I know I'm on speaker. "LURANTIS, SOLAR BLADE ON LUNA AND LANCE!"

"WHAT?!" I hear the home phone get put down, and Lurantis yell, "Forgive me, Lance! And this is what you deserve for not staying put, you mangy mutt!" I hear some sort of crashing sound, and Luna grunting out loud. And then I hear Lance shout, and get thrown against something. Then I hear Lurantis pick up the phone. "Ethan, what now?"

"Get Olette, yourself, and Luna back into your Pokeballs. First clean up, search for any important papers on Lance, and tear them up. Throw him out of the house and onto the beach, and hopefully, he forgot what he had to do today. Next, after that, have my parent's number on speed-dial. If anything happens, call them first, then the nearest Kahuna, and then me. I'll get them and the Kahuna's to get you to safety. Now go! Don't fail me, Lurantis!"

"Don't worry, I'm on it! Best of luck, Ethan!" The line cuts and I throw my phone against the wall. Thankfully, it doesn't shatter. All I do is shout at the top of my lungs: "DAMN YOU, LANCE!" Some eyes stare in my direction while I pant like a marathon runner. From this point on, Lance isn't my friend anymore. He's my enemy.

After a few more minutes, Nurse Joy has my Pokémon ready. I take them back, and let Hedgewig walk by me. Throughout our walk back to the motel, I stay silent. Hedgewig seems to just continue to grow concerned. "E-Ethan?"

"Not now. Wait until we get to the hotel. It's not safe out here anymore." I hear a quiet gulp from her, and then we silently head back to our hotel room. Once there, I dial up Juniper on my phone. Thankfully, she answers quite quickly. "Yes, Ethan?"

"Juniper. I've run into trouble." I then brief her with the previous events, and she sighs. "Well, good on you for being so meticulous, but the next step may be you going back to Alola."

"Are you kidding?! I have to be at this tournament, it's my only way to end this stupid law!"

"You may be right, but now the police will most likely be right on your tail. You can't just rely on memory loss and call it a day. What will most likely happen is the precinct will ask him what happened, and with his memory gone, they'll just make him check again."

"I already planned for that. I made Lurantis make sure no other noise would happen, and everything that could cause suspicion is cleared immediately. Luna's been knocked out, and only Lurantis is on the watch." Juniper ponders for a moment and nods.

"Then as it stands, you'll have to stay and participate. For now, lay low. Don't answer ANY calls unless they're from me or anyone else important. Are we clear?"

"Crystal clear."

"Perfect. I wish you the best of luck, Ethan." She hangs the Xtransceiver up, and I sigh, plopping down onto the bed. What a roller coaster… I look up and see Hedgewig with that look again as if I was about to drop dead on the spot. "I'm sorry for worrying you, honey. This needed to be taken care of quickly."

"I could tell…"

"What matters is, it's done, and we don't have to worry anymore. Now we relax and stay here. Maybe watch a movie or two while we lay low."

"Got it…" I bring her close to me, and embrace her in my arms, gently squeezing her as I close my eyes.

"As I said, I will not ever stop fighting for us. We ARE going to win this tournament, and we WILL be free to love each other. We just need patience, strategy, and intelligence. Thankfully, we have that here. You and me." She chuckles softly and nods.

"Mmhm… How long until the tournament again?"

"About 5 days."

"I see… Do we need to prepare?"

"We've had enough preparation when we were in Alola. We're fine." Hedgewig nods again. The day slowly starts passing by, and my phone hasn't rung for anything at all. No calls from Lance, nothing. I guess my plan worked. Good riddance.

The sun begins to set, and the moon starts to rise high into the sky. Hedgewig falls asleep next to me while I stay painstakingly awake, without even a shred of drowsiness on me. All of my thoughts were pure of worry, concern, and fear. And all because of one 7 minute call from Lance. I spend hours awake, trying to figure out if there are any loopholes in my plan, to see if there's one itty-bitty problem that Lance could possibly expose. All I do is shake my head, rub my eyes and walk into the bathroom. I put both hands on the sink, and stare into my reflection on the mirror. Sadly, all I see staring back is the reflection of someone who's at his wit's end. My eyes are red, and I can't stop thinking about possible negative outcomes to this. I hear the bed creaking as I look back, Hedgewig rising out of bed to accompany me. She wraps her wings around me and mumbles. "My dear, come back to bed… You haven't slept, this is unhealthy…"

"I know, my love… I know…"

"You need to relax, all day you were glaring at your phone every five minutes… Please rest, at least for me… I'll let you motorboat me tomorrow…" I couldn't help but let out a light chuckle as I kiss her forehead, now returning her hug.

"Heh, deal… Now let's go to bed…" We walk back to the bed in each other's arms, eventually lying down and slowly falling asleep. I guess I'll leave tomorrow's problems to tomorrow's me.


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

The very next morning brought upon a headache, a cloudy day, and a major case of bad bed-head. I rose from the blankets as if I was just coming out of a coffin. Yeah, this was one of my worst mornings. All I did was just lie back down, cover my face with the pillow, and groan softly. "Lance… lost me an entire night of sleep… I can't believe this…" I said to myself, muffled within the pillow. After a couple of minutes fly by, I rise back up, and look to my side. There she is, sleeping peacefully again. As much as I love this sight, I can't shake off the feeling of her being somehow taken away along with everyone else. And all because Lance decided to get nosy. And that line he uttered yesterday sent chills down my spine. I remember it vividly, "Even if we're friends, I have to do my job." I start fuming just thinking about it. Lance isn't the person I used to know. Some friend he is. "Mother fucker…" I whisper to myself. And Michelle. The girl I had I could tell everything to, almost managed to point it all out with just my mannerisms changing drastically. It's like I couldn't trust anyone in Alola. Not even my childhood friends. I immediately feel an overwhelming sense of abandonment. My blank expression turns sorrowful. I could feel tears form in my eyes as I tried my hardest not to either break down completely, or scream out to Arceus himself. And my parents had to conveniently go abroad to study… Whatever they're studying. And all I get from them is a stupid Z Crystal that lead everything to where we are now. I look at the palms of my hands and think. Is this all worth it? Will I just get thrown into jail and everyone will be released? Will my own two best friends call me out and destroy my livelihood just because I'm dating my own Pokémon? Do my parents even care about what's going on? Who can I trust? Why me? ARCEUS, WHY ME?! I punch the mattress, which springs Hedgewig up. I see her rapidly scan the room in a slight panic. All she sees is my back toward her: hunched over and defeated. I can hear her breathing slowly go back to normal, as I feel her hand lie on my shoulder. "Rough night, Ethan?"

"Beyond rough… I feel like bursting into tears…" Silence fills the room. She has no idea what to say. I don't blame her. I have no idea what I would say too.

"Listen, not all hope is lost… You still have the professors and gym leaders on your side."

"Yeah, okay, but we don't know if other gym leaders are okay with this. I never revealed our relationship to Juniper. Which even then was beyond risky. I was lucky she's supporting the movement."

"Then what pains you…?"

"Lance. He's stabbing my back and saying no hard feelings just because it's his job. And now all that needs to happen is finding out Michelle somehow knew about Unova."

"I highly doubt she knows."

"I can't rule out the possibility. She's a trainer too. She might want to participate, or even come to Unova just to be another thorn in my side."

"Listen. We'll come up with something. And this time, it won't result in my talons tearing into your arm… heh…"

"Yeah, I guess. Too bad it gave me a scar." She blushes and looks ashamed.

"I… Gave you scars…?"

"It's no big deal, but yeah. From my elbow to my shoulder on my right arm from that one night."

"I-I'm so-"

"It's okay, you don't need to apologize. You already did, and it already happened. No use in changing the past, you know?"

"Unless you're Celebi." I lightly chuckle and nod.

"Heh, yup… Boy, having Celebi would be so useful… Going back so we don't have problems…"

"Too bad. Like ya said, it already happened."

"Oh, using my own words against me, I see. Scandalous bird, you."

"Oh, Ethan, one question actually…"

"Yes?" Her tone grows concerned, and I start to get curious.

"If… If stuff backfires… Are we going to have to… Kill people..?" My eyes widen upon hearing it. I had never even considered that option. With Hedgewig and my other Pokémon, it's completely possible…

"No. That will not be an option for us. All we need is a peaceful protest after the tournament. The last thing we need is you or I dying. So peace is our only option."

"But what if they threaten us…?"

"We defend ourselves. At least we can try and knock out people? But like I said, that has to be our final resort. Killing will not send a message. In fact, it'll hinder us more than help us."

"And there would be no way I would be able to live with that guilt…"

"Yeah, I've heard it's an intense feeling. So all things considered, I really don't want to murder anyone. Or any Pokémon."

"Well, have you… Ever tried using your eyes?" I blink a couple of times and tilt my head again.

"My… Golden eyes? I don't think they have a special ability. And even if they did, they would have worked by now."

"Maybe… Just maybe… They already have?"

"What… Do you mean?"

"Think about it… The crowds staring at you and getting excited… Skyla and Juniper were the first ones to jump to your aid… Not to mention Burgh saw some sort of potential in you. What do you think?"

"I think you may be talking about some sort of charisma I have."

"No, it's something more. It's most likely some sort of… Magic manipulation or charisma enhancer… I mean, I feel safe and secure when I stare at your eyes, so I could just be going crazy."

"Or that berserk Zoroark back then just changed the color of my eyes just to fuck around with me… Listen, I don't want to think about my golden eyes. Maybe later today or tonight we'll test it, but now I just need a moment of… Peace…"

"Okay, I understand. Then if you need peace, focus on the now, and worry for later. We haven't got much time, and I want to spend as much as I have with you. And with you alone."

"I couldn't have said it better than you, Hedgewig." I turn myself around, and collapse onto her, reaching around to give her a tight hug. She returns the favor, hugging me right back while I rest myself on her. An ability with my golden eyes. Magic charisma. If this so happens to work, then my plan is full-proof, I might be able to win this all because of my golden eyes. Now the next step is to figure it all out.


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

You know, there's been something that I've noticed that's been happening throughout all of these shenanigans. I have almost never gotten a good amount of sleep. And thanks to that existential crisis I had yesterday, last night was no different. Even after an entire day of relaxation and being inside, I had no sleep at all last night. No matter how comfortable the bed was, no matter how long Hedgewig held me, I couldn't get some shut-eye. But someway, somehow, Hedgewig seems to get her fill of sleep. In fact, I had just barely found out that she's a heavy sleeper, and snores a bit too. What a lucky attribute. I sit myself up, rub my eyes, and sigh. I can't really think of what else to do today either. Or for the rest of the days until the tournament. I guess I'll just wait the days out with my team. And so I did. The last final days before the tournament came and went. I laid low just as the professor wanted me to, and nothing of concern happened. Boy am I glad I followed through with it. Upon waking up on the day of the tournament, without a second thought, I threw on the best clothing I had: A plain black T-shirt with a design of white chains, a red and black plaid flannel; unbuttoned, of course, some ripped navy blue jeans, and to top it off, black and white sneakers. I brushed my teeth, combed my long hair, shaved up a bit, and flexed in the mirror just for that extra touch for self-confidence. With that, I head out of the bathroom and look at Hedgewig. She's still sleeping? Why? I told her the night before we were going to leave rather early. I shrug the thought off and clap my hands together as loud as I can. "WAKE UP, EARLY BIRD!" I see her eyes shoot wide open, and she sits up quickly, scanning her surroundings, and then stopping her gaze at me. She grumbles and looks at me with a look of disapproval. "Did you have to be so loud?!"

"Yes, or else your heavy sleeping owl butt wouldn't wake up until noon. So come on, we have a tournament to attend!" She groans once more before getting stretching herself out and sighing. We both nod in accordance, and I send her off into her Pokeball.

After the morning routine was finished, I nab my phone from my pocket and call up Skyla. Not even 10 minutes later, she showed up in a private jet on the roof of the hotel building. I tried my best to hurry up, and I got into the plane without a second thought. And so, we fly toward Driftviel city. And boy, the place was packed with trainers, spectators, and even celebrities. Who knew, right? I see some familiar faces upon landing. But some I don't seem to recognize. But just from the looks, I could tell these were trainers with legendary statuses. Too bad I couldn't recognize anyone by name. The first few trainers I saw were one with a hat looking like an Ultra Ball. And he wore it backward, with some hair coming out of that hole in the cap. Then someone with a huge white beret with a red bow on the side. The two seemed to be having a lovely chat. Then two more trainers that caught my eye. One with white hair. No, wait, that's a beanie. What an odd hat… It almost looks like hair. Then another trainer wearing a red bow with the pattern of a Pokeball on it. And a red tank top. Then a few more trainers… A guy with a red flat cap with a black Pokeball, a girl with a white beanie and a pink Pokeball, a guy with a very generic baseball cap with a black Pokeball, but with sizeable tufts of hair coming out from the bottom, and one with a visor hat with an IMMENSE head of hair. Then two more girls. One with another generic pokemon baseball cap, but a giant wave of hair behind her. Along with wavy strands coming from the sides. And then another visor-wearing trainer with buns on two sides of her head. And long wavy parts behind those buns. I wonder where all these people come from… And I haven't even finished. Someone with sunglasses on his hat starts walking by me, joyfully talking to a blonde girl with a red top-hat looking accessory. With a black bow. Then, out of the corner of my eye, I see Sun and Moon. Interacting with Red and Blue. And a girl wearing a big hat and a blue tank top. I can even sense the strength of her Pokemon too. Of course, my day just got way harder.

I could feel my heart pumping at a million miles an hour after seeing them. How many trainers are here? And how strong are their Pokemon? I need to sit down… And that's exactly what I did. My brain sure was taking its time trying to process every trainer there was. And my team. Could they even survive the onslaught of almost EVERY pokemon from each region?! Before I could even finish my next thought, an elegant, blonde woman wearing black sits next to me. I felt my heart skip a beat as I heard her voice. "Young man, are you quite alright?" Cynthia. The previous champion of Sinnoh. I felt my heart almost stop as her eyes looked toward me. Obviously, she looked at me with concern, but the aura she radiates is beyond menacing. It's as if time stopped itself just for me to meet someone as terrifying as Cynthia. Her team is almost godlike I've heard. I never even got the chance to meet her at the Battle Tree. Now here? Where six pokemon are going to be used at full strength? I started to feel faint, my breath shortening as I nearly fell over. She ended up catching me before I fell face first in the concrete. She lifts me up, and puts me on my feet while patting my shoulder. "Hey now, no need to feel so nervous. I've heard that you are the current champion of Alola, no?" It took me a while to come to my senses, but I nodded, feeling very disoriented.

"Y-yup, that's me…"

"And you're here to participate in the Pokémon World Tournament, is that correct?"

"Y-yes, ma'am."

"Oh, no need for the formalities, call me Cynthia. And your name?"

"Ethan ma-" I caught myself before finishing my last statement. "-Cynthia." She gives me a patient smile and pats my shoulder.

"Ethan, it's a pleasure. Now, since the starting ceremony is about to begin, shall we get going to register?"

"Y-yeah, that would be a great idea."

"My thoughts exactly. And with that, I shall take my leave. Best of luck in the tournament to you and your Pokémon!" She begins to walk off, disappearing into the halls of the stadium. She was an incredibly polite woman, but it's as if I felt an immense amount of power in her. She's definitely going to wring me out like a used towel. And everyone else in her path too.

And I also see other previous champions walking into the stadium. Lance from the Kanto region, Steven Stone from Hoenn, Alder from Unova, and Diantha from Kalos. Gym leaders from other regions too?! As if I needed more of a reason to quit! So many strong trainers. They began flooding the stadium, gym leaders, champions, and veteran trainers from all over the globe. Apart from Galar though it seems. Stange. But better, since we don't have to deal with that Dynamax nonsense. I take in a huge, deep breath, and breathe out before walking through the front doors of the stadium. I see myself in the lobby, all the seats occupied by all the trainers I've previously mentioned. And then I see… Someone with blonde hair and a strange strand of long, blue hair coiling around his head. Before I could register, the same trainer pokes my shoulder and smiles. "You must be the new champion of Alola. Pleased to meet you, I am Colress! Researcher of bringing out the true power of Pokémon."

"Ah. Well, likewise Colress. I'm Ethan." A scientist. He may be able to help in the research of the anthropomorphizing of Pokémon… "So, professor Juniper and I have been in contact about you and your Pokémon, Ethan." Well, that answers that question.

"Yes?"

"She asked me to return this Z crystal to you. Along with a message. If you win or lose, return immediately to the professor's lab. Understood?"

"Yes sir."

"Wonderful. Now, after you register, I shall register too. I cannot wait to see what potential you and your Pokémon will conjure up!"

"Heh, me too. Good luck, Colress." I finish my registration and sit down between two Gym leaders. Brock and Misty. They give me a look of interest, before beginning to talk to other gym leaders. I stare at the ceiling and think to myself. This is the moment where I fight for the rights of me and my Pokemon. May lady luck and Arceus be on my side about this. If Arceus himself even allows relationships between humans and Pokémon. We'll just have to wait, hope, and see. The PA system dings and a female voice comes from the speakers. "All tournament participants, please walk to the door on your left. Spectators, through the door on the right." With one final ding, the PA system turns off, and everyone gets up. The lines that form from each door are gigantic, even forming outside of the lobby. Thank goodness I didn't have to wait for long, since I was one of the first people to get up. I took in one final deep breath and walked through the door. Upon walking in, I see rooms for each and every trainer, gym leader, and champion with their names. I search for mine and walk right on through. There's a simple bed, a PC for Pokemon transfers, and a small virtual store that lets me buy items before battles begin. I couldn't believe my eyes on how advanced things have become. Then, a screen comes from the wall, showing the bracket, and who fights first. It seems the first fight is Cynthia versus the Gym Leader Flannery from Hoenn. Poor Flannery, may her dignity be intact after this battle. I flip the channel, and the battle for both of them is about to begin. Already? These trainers mean business! And I guess I should too. Time to study Pokemon battle styles while I await my turn.


End file.
